Six time widow Part 1
by DarkTracy
Summary: Haruhi has just graduated from college but what happens when one by one she falls in love and has a baby with each host? And suddenly the host go missing one by one? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi walked among her fellow graduates looking at all the happy faces. Not that she blamed them. It was a happy day since now they had made it, they had graduated! She looked around for her friends, surprised they hadn't found her first.

"Hello Fujioka," said an eerie voice.

Haruhi turned to see who was talking to her.

"Oh hello Reiko," said Haruhi.

"This truly is an exciting day is it not?" said Reiko.

"Yeah it sure is," said Haruhi.

"Shall I read you your fortune Fujioka?" asked Reiko.

"Uh I guess if you want to," said Haruhi.

"Very well then," said Reiko as she pulled out a deck of cards. "Please select three."

"Okay," said Haruhi as she drew three cards.

"Now please shuffle the cards three times," said Reiko.

"Okay," said Haruhi as she did such.

"Now hand me back the cards," said Reiko.

"Sure," said Haruhi handing them to her.

Reiko took the cards and looked at them.

"Hmm, hmm," she said as she looked at them.

"What, what is it?" asked Haruhi.

"This reading is very interesting. It says that you will know happiness with six different men and yet know sadness due to them as well," said Reiko.

"What?" said Haruhi confused.

"You will experience a happy time with six different men, and will undergo sadness due to them," said Reiko. "Now let us see what the third card reads."

She pulled it up.

"Hmm," she said.

"Is it something good or bad?" asked Haruhi.

"You will know the sorrow of death as well," read Reiko.

"Death?" said Haruhi.

"You will know what it is like to grieve over death," said Reiko.

"Someone's going to die?" asked Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan, where's Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny running up to the two of them.<p>

"We don't know," said Hikaru.

"We lost her in the crowd," said Kaoru.

"How could you lose my precious daughter?" shouted Tamaki.

"It's a big crowd Boss!" said Hikaru.

"And her name does come before us just a bit!" said Kaoru.

"Takashi?" said Hunny. Mori looked around the crowd, "Any luck?"

"Yeah," said Mori pointing towards the other side of the crowd. Everyone turned to see where he was pointing.

"I see her!" said Hunny. He swiftly made his way over to her.

"Hey no fair Hunny!" said Kaoru.

"Yeah wait for us!" said Hikaru.

"First one to get to her gets to dance with her first!" said Hunny excitedly.

"Kyoya, Hunny's trying to steal our daughter!" said Tamaki.

"Not if you get to her first," said Kyoya.

"Oh right," said Tamaki.

"And I do mean getting there first!" said Kyoya as he shoved Tamaki out of his way.

* * *

><p>"I don't know if I like these card readings," said Haruhi. Not that she ever really believe in them.<p>

"The cards are vague and mysterious," said Reiko, "its how I knew Mitsukuni and I would never really be together. It also helped me to find my real true love."

"You mean Nekozawa?" said Haruhi.

"Yes," said Reiko who was smiling, "He and I are most happy together."

"Well I'm happy for you then," said Haruhi.

"HARU-CHAN!"

Haruhi turned and saw Hunny running at her with all the others running up fast behind him.

"Haru-Chan, Haru-Chan, will you come with dance me?" said Hunny as he ran and grabbed Haruhi's hand.

"Uh sure," said Haruhi walking off with him.

"Oh," moaned the other hosts disappointed that Hunny had beaten them to Haruhi.

Reiko watched them go and looked down at another card.

"And so," she said, "It begins."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked up at her boyfriend. Even though she and Hunny had been dating for a long time, he still called her Haru-Chan. So hearing him call her that was kind of surprising.

It all started out back at graduation when Hunny got to ask her to dance first. He and Haruhi had wound up dancing most that night. He barley let any of the other guys dance with, not even Takashi. Then after the party was over, he was the one that took her home.

As they drove home alone, Haruhi discovered how serious Hunny could be. He and her were able to have some serious pleasant grownup conversations. She found she really liked that about Hunny. Later when they got to her apartment he gave her a sweet little kiss. It was so sweet that Haruhi wanted another. So when Hunny asked her to go out with him to a picnic she said yes willingly just so she could get another, which she did. She was almost willingly to bet the two of them kissed more then they had ate, even the cake.

Their relationship took off from there.

She knew the other guys weren't happy with it, but she really didn't care! She wouldn't have care if her dad and Hunny's parents didn't approve either. Fortunately they did. Ranka loved Hunny since he was so cute and was good at getting Haruhi to wear cute things. Hunny's father approved since he saw in her a strong will that few could match. His mother approved since she saw in her a gentle sole, which she liked. Even Yasuchika approved since she seemed to distract Hunny from cake.

"Something wrong Mitsukuni?" she asked.

"I just wanted to ask you something serious," said Hunny.

"Sure, what?" asked Haruhi.

"Will you marry me?" asked Hunny.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Will you marry me?" asked Hunny.

"You want to get married?" asked Haruhi.

"Please Haruhi," said Hunny as he got up from the table they were sitting at and walked over to her. He got down on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Haruhi smiled.

"Yes, yes I will," she said.

Hunny slipped the ring onto her finger. Then he sat up and gave her one of his very sweet kisses.

* * *

><p>"So you went and asked the Fujioka girl to marry you huh?" said Hunny's father.<p>

"Yes Father, I love her and want her to marry me," said Hunny.

His father looked towards his mother.

"Would she consider growing out her hair?" she asked.

Hunny shrugged his shoulders.

"Haru-Chan really doesn't care how she looks," he said.

"I only asked because I would love to see her with longer hair," said his mother.

Yasuchika rolled his eyes.

"I'm just surprised she's so willing to put up with you Mitsukuni to the point of marriage," he said, "by the way what did her father say when you asked him for permission?"

Hunny looked up shocked.

"You did ask the girl's father for permission didn't you?" asked his father.

"Uh…," said Hunny.

"Oh brother," said Yasuchika, "I can only imagine what happens when her father finds out."

**BANG BANg BANG**

"What was that?" asked Hunny's mother.

"Sir, Miss Fujioka and her father are at the door," said a butler.

**BANG! **

"Correction, I think Mr. Fujioka has just broken through the door," said the butler.

**THUMP, THUMP, THUMP**

"In fact he's coming this way right now," said the butler.

"Let him in," said Hunny's father.

"I don't think we have much of a choice," said Yasuchika.

"Announcing Mister Ryoji Fujioka," said the butler right before Ranka stormed into the room.

"You!" he said pointing at Hunny.

"Wha," cried out Hunny.

"How could you just go and try and steal my daughter without even asking me for permission first!" shouted Ranka.

"Wha, I'm so sorry sir!" said Hunny.

"Well sorry doesn't cut it. What do you plan to do about it?" asked Ranka.

"Mitsukuni?" said his father.

"Oh right," said Hunny as he walked up to Ranka and bowed. "Mr. Ryoji Fujioka, with your permission, I would like to marry your daughter."

"Oh you're so sweet," said Ranka as he patted Hunny head, "Of course you have my permission to marry her. Anyone who's willing to give my daughter a ring with that huge of a diamond is just fine by my book."

"You got to be kidding me!" said Yasuchika

Haruhi poked her head in and breathed a sigh of life.

"Oh good you didn't kill him!" she said.

"Haru-Chan!" said Hunny happily running over to her. He took her hands in his and looked at her tenderly. "Can you believe, it we're really going to get married!"

"Yeah we are," said Haruhi smiling happily.

She looked over and saw Ranka shaking hands with Hunny's father and talking about their children's upcoming wedding with Hunny's mother as well.

"Hey Fujioka," said Yasuchika, walking up to her.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"I just want you to know, I really think you and my brother are a good match. I'm happy you and him are getting married. I look forward to calling you sister," he said offering her his hand.

"Oh thanks," said Haruhi shaking his hand.

"Oh there's so much to do isn't there," said Hunny's mom happily, "We have to get a dress, a location, flowers…,"

"And cake, don't forget the cake Mom," said Hunny. "You want a lot of cake for our wedding don't you Haru-Chan?"

"Sure, I guess," said Haruhi.

"Please don't tell me the only reason you asked her to marry you was so you can an excuse to eat cake," said Yasuchika.

"No," said Hunny, "I lover her. But every wedding needs cake."

His brother groaned.

"I don't mind having a lot of cake if that's what you want Mitsukuni,"Haruhi said, "All I care about is marrying you."

"Thanks Haru-Chan," said Hunny rubbing his nose with hers.

* * *

><p>We will update soon<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi stared at herself in the mirror at her wedding dress. It was a long white strapless dress. She wore white gloves with it and a long veil in front of her face.

"You looked beautiful Haruhi," said her future mother-in-law as she stood behind her.

"Utterly gorgeous," said Mori's mother. She turned and looked at her sister-in-law. "I am so jealous that your son's the one that got this lovely lady to be his wife!"

"Well what can I say, my son is knew what he wanted and went for it," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Well I hope he and Haruhi are very happy together," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

* * *

><p>"Yasuchika," said his father, "Have you seen your brother?"<p>

"No," said Yasuchika.

"Well could you find him, the ceremony's about to start," said Mr. Haninozuka.

"Yes Father," said Yasuchika. He immediate headed off to the one place he figured he'd be.

And sure enough he found his brother staining the reception hall watching as the cakes were being brought out by the caterer's van and set up.

"Have you no shame?" he asked.

"What?" asked Hunny, "I was just making sure the cakes got here. They're important too."

"Yeah well you know what else is important, getting married. Come on, the ceremony's about to start!" said Yasuchika

WHAM

Yasuchika rubbed his head mad as he looked over at his cousin.

"Don't talk mean to Mitsukuni today, it's his wedding day!" said Satoshi.

"Satoshi," said Mori.

"What, he shouldn't," said Satoshi.

"Can go back and take our position so he and Haruhi can get married?" asked Yasuchika.

"Yay!" said Hunny as he ran out of the reception hall. "Hang on Haru-Chan I'm coming!"

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock," said Ranka as he walked.<p>

"Mr. Fujioka, you're not in a dress," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Well I figured I should be a man as I give my daughter away," said Ranka. Then he looked at Haruhi.

"Oh my god!" he said as tears started to form at his eyes, "Haruhi you look so gorgeous!"

"Thanks Dad," said Haruhi.

"Well good luck Haruhi," said Mrs. Haninozuka as she and Mrs. Morinozuka headed out of the room.

"Shall we do this?" asked Haruhi as she picked up her bouquet of bright pink flowers.

"Yes, let's hurry and get this out of the way so that I don't start wailing in front of everyone as I give you away!" said Ranka offering Haruhi his arm. Haruhi could see her dad was seriously trying not to cry all ready.

"Okay, okay, we're going," said Haruhi taking his arm and walked out of the room with him.

* * *

><p>Hunny looked out towards the crowd that had come to his wedding. He could see Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya and Tamaki all sitting with their families. They were smiling, but Hunny could tell they were forced smiles. It made him feel the need to look towards Mori. He had the same serious look on his face as always. Hunny could still tell that he was hurting just a little too. He hoped this wedding wasn't going to affect his friendship with all of them.<p>

Before he could put more thought into it, the music started. Everyone turned and saw Haruhi approaching with her father on her arm.

All of Hunny's worries about his friends went out of his mind as he watched Haruhi come closer and closer to her. When she got to the front Ranka gave her a big hug before letting her go and stand next to Hunny.

"You look so cute Haru-Chan," said Hunny.

"Thank you," said Haruhi, "Where's Usa-Chan?"

"Over there," said Hunny pointing to Mori who was holding the little bunny in his own little tux.

Haruhi had to giggle just a little. As she and Hunny stood there for a moment hand in hand as the preacher talked. Soon however she could hear light sniffling. She turned around to see her father had finally started to cry. Misuzu was sitting next to him trying to comfort him.

Haruhi shook her head before looking back.

"Do you Mitsukuni Haninozuka take this woman to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" asked the preacher.

Haruhi couldn't help but feel just a little bit nervous at the mention of death for some reason, but wasn't sure why.

"I do," said Hunny smiling.

"And do you Haruhi Fujioka, take this man to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" asked the preacher.

There was that word again. Why was it bugging her so much?

"I do," she said without hesitation.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," said the preacher.

Haruhi barley had time to react before Hunny lifter her veil and kissed her with one of his very sweet kisses.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's my pleasure to be the first to introduce to you the new Mr. and Mrs. Haninozuka," said the preacher.

"WAH!" cried out Ranka. Haruhi couldn't help but smiled. That was her dad for her.

She and Hunny happily walked down the isle and to the reception hall.

"Wow," said Haruhi as she looked at their wedding cake. It looked more like a mountain.

"Do you like Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah," said Haruhi looking at all of the little pink frosting bunnies and strawberries that surrounded the out side of the cake. She looked up and saw the cute little wedding topper of the two of them. They looked so happy. She hoped she and Hunny would be that happy forever.

Haruhi watched happily as the reception got into full swing. She sat at the head table with Hunny as people came up and paid their respect to them and whish them well. She watched people on the dance floor and socializing with others around the room.

"Hello Haruhi," said Tamaki was he walked up to the table.

"Hi Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"Hi Tama-Chan," said Hunny.

"Congratulations you two," said Tamaki.

"Thanks," they both said.

"I don't suppose I could steal Haruhi for a dance for a little bit?" asked Tamaki.

"Just a dance," warned Hunny.

"Of course," said Haruhi as she stood and walked off with Tamaki.

"I am happy for you Haruhi, I hope you and Hunny do well together," said Tamaki as the two danced.

"Thanks Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"And I'm happy I got a chance to see you before I left," said Tamaki.

"You're leaving?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, my family's company has some business to do in France and I took the opportunity so I could see my mother again," said Tamaki.

"Oh, I see," said Haruhi, "When are you leaving?"

"In about two days. I'll be gone by the time you're back from your honeymoon," said Tamaki.

"Oh I see," said Haruhi, "Well good luck to you Tamaki."

"Thanks you too," said Tamaki giving her a small kiss on the cheek. Haruhi watched him walk off. She was a little bit sad he leaving.

"Haru-Chan, do you want to dance with your husband?" asked Hunny walking up to her.

"Oh sure," said Haruhi as she took his hand in hers.

'I do feel bad he's leaving, but I shouldn't be feeling too bad. I'm married now and I'm happy about it! I love him!' she thought as she danced with him.

"You're wonderful Haruhi," said Hunny.

"Yes that is true,"

Haruhi and Hunny both looked to see Mr. Ohtori standing a few feet away from them.

"I however can't help but think that you would have been better off with my son though," he said.

"Yes well that's your opinion sir," said Haruhi.

"Yes well my opinion's usually right," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Hmm," said Hunny as he moved Haruhi away from the man to the other side of the dance floor.

"I always make my opinion's come true," said Mr. Ohtori as he watched them walk off.

* * *

><p>Haruhi wasn't sure how, or when she and Hunny got to their honeymoon suite, but somehow they did.<p>

"Should I go and get changed sweetheart?" she said to Hunny.

"Go right ahead," said Hunny. Haruhi slinked into the bathroom and emerged a few minutes later in the "special" outfit she had gotten for tonight.

Hunny smiled brightly at her as she came out and sat next to him.

"Are you ready for this Haruhi?" he asked seriously.

"Yes, yes I am!" said Haruhi happily. Hunny didn't waist a second and gently pushed her down on the bed.

* * *

><p>The next few months were some of the happiest for Haruhi and Hunny. They got a brand new house with a huge garden. It was like their own little piece of heaven.<p>

Then one day Haruhi left early in the morning, not bothering to tell Hunny where she was going. Hunny decided she was just going shopping or something and didn't think too much about it.

When she came back she was smiling brightly.

"What's the matter Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"I had to make sure before I said anything," she said, "I'm pregnant!"

Hunny couldn't believe it!

"We're going to have a baby?" he said happily.

"Yes," said Haruhi. She was a little bit unsure about having one so soon, but the look at Hunny's excited face made it all go away. It really felt like her life was perfect at this point.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Mitsukuni?" Haruhi called out as she wondered around the house. She was startled when she saw two men walking past with a giant white crib with a canopy.

"This way gentlemen," said the butler Tadao leading them down the hall.

"Do we really need a crib with a canopy?" asked Haruhi as she followed.

"It was your husband's wish madam," said Tadao.

"Of course," said Haruhi as she, Tadao and the tow movers wade their way to the new nursery that was being set up.

Hunny was all ready there looking at the new paint job of all the pink bunnies that were painted all around the room while eating some cake.

"I thought we were going to make them white," said Haruhi looking around.

"Yeah but pink's so much cuter," said Hunny.

"But what if it's a boy?" asked Haruhi.

"Why would that matter?" asked Hunny.

"Never mind," said Haruhi.

Hunny was no doubt the more excited one about the having this baby, not that Haruhi wasn't thrilled about the idea too. It was just Hunny was the one doing most of the work. Haruhi wasn't almost certain that if he could, he wouldn't mind carrying the baby.

"Aren't we going to find out what the baby is today?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah that's right," said Haruhi. That's was why she was looking for him.

"So should we go?" asked Hunny running out of the room happily, handing his empty plate to Tadao.

"I'll get car pulled around front for you," he said.

"Want me to take the plate for you?" asked Haruhi.

"No madam, please don't trouble yourself," said Tadao.

"Okay," said Haruhi. Even though she had been living with Hunny for so long she still offered to help out whenever she could with the staff.

Hunny bounced up and down in his seat with delight as they drove to the doctors' office. It reminded Haruhi of a child going to a toy store or something.

"Yay, yay, going to find out what the baby is hooray!" he kept singing.

"What do hope it is?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Hunny thinking about it. "I don't know really. A boy might be nice, but at the same time girls are so cute. I don't think I care really as long as it's born healthy."

"Yeah me too," said Haruhi.

"Okay, let's take a look," said the doctor as she moved the wand around Haruhi's belly. "The baby's looking nice and big. Nothing wrong appears to be happing to it."

"Wow, look at our baby Haru-Chan, it looks so cute!" said Hunny.

"Would you like to know what it is?" asked the doctor.

"Yes," said Haruhi and Hunny together.

"It's a girl," said the doctor happily.

"Really?" said Haruhi.

"Yes," said the doctor.

"Oh wow!" said Hunny.

"Girl, girl, we're going to have a girl!" cheered Hunny as they drove home. Haruhi giggled a little. She looked down at her belly and smiled brightly. So she was carrying a girl huh?

"What are we going to call her?" she asked.

Hunny stopped chanting and thought about it.

"Hmm, hmm, I don't know," he said, "What would be a good name? We're going to have to think about it."

He pulled out his cell phone.

"Please have the pink cake ready for us when we get home," he said, "That's right the pink cake. What's that? Put the blue one in as an emergency cake."

"So you got a cake to celebrate which baby we're going to have huh?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course, this is something to celebrate," said Hunny.

"Like you ever needed an excuse to eat cake," said Haruhi. Hunny giggled.

"You got to start eating more cake too Haru-Chan," said Hunny, "That way our baby can get a taste for it."

"We'll see," said Haruhi.

When they got home, she just sat and watched Hunny eat the celebration cake by himself. He offered her some, but Haruhi just prefer some tea.

"But what about getting our daughter getting to love cake," said Hunny.

"Right, now I just want some tea, so she'll have to have some tea at the moment," said Haruhi.

"Okay then," said Hunny.

"Announcing Mr. Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin," said Tadao walking into the room.

"Hi guys," said the twins running into the room.

"What are you doing here?" asked Haruhi.

"Look what we just made," they both said holding up a big pink baby dress with a small bunny white face on the front.

"That's so cute!" said Hunny.

"Let's just hope your baby's a girl huh?" said Kaoru.

"It is a girl," said Hunny.

"It is?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah, we just found out," said Haruhi.

"Cool," said Hikaru.

Haruhi was glad the two of them were at least being nice to Hunny even though she knew they both didn't like the idea of her marrying him in the first place. But at least they were all still friends. It was the same with Kyoya. Haruhi wasn't sure, but had a feeling he didn't like the idea of Haruhi marrying Hunny as well. But he was better at hiding his emotion then the twins were.

Mori was also the same. Of course he was also still extremely loyal to Hunny. So even if he was in love with her, he wouldn't have made a move for Hunny's sake.

"So what are you going to name her?" asked Kaoru.

"Don't know yet," said Hunny, "But it'll come to us soon enough."

"Are you really excited about this Haruhi?" asked Hikaru walking over to her.

"Yeah of course," said Haruhi, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well I don't," said Kaoru.

"Having two Hunnys?" asked Hikaru.

"Hmm," murmured Haruhi.

"Well anyway, thanks for bringing us the outfit, by-by now," said Hunny shoving the two away from Haruhi and out of the room.

"Those two," said Haruhi.

"You don't mind if the baby's like me are you Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"I would love it if the baby's like you," said Haruhi.

Hunny giggled.

As the month dragged on, Haruhi continued to get bigger and bigger with her baby. She and Hunny tried finding names but none seemed to fit. Before long it had been nine months and it was soon time to give birth. However when it due date came, nothing happened. In fact nothing happened for almost two weeks.

"Why isn't she here yet?" whined Hikaru one day when they were all visiting.

"Babies come when they're ready, end of story," said Kyoya.

"Yeah but we want to see the baby now!" said Kaoru.

"Me too!" said Hunny.

"I bet the boss would too if he was here!" said Hikaru.

It was a little weird not having Tamaki around like normal. He called and wrote a lot, but it just wasn't the same. He said that everything was going very well in France but would most likely still be there for a few more years.

"So Hunny any new idea about what to call your daughter?" asked Kyoya.

"No, not yet," said Hunny eating cake, "Haru-Chan doesn't want to call the baby Cake, so I'm out of ideas."

"Where is Haruhi anyway?" asked Kaoru.

"In the garden," said Hunny.

Haruhi was wondering among the different rose bushes looking at the newly bloomed flowers. It was so nice and peaceful.

"I can't wait for you to be born and I can show you these flowers," she said. Before on her due date the roses hadn't bloomed yet, but now that they had the whole garden seemed to be just a little bit sweeter all around.

"These ones look like they need some water though," she said as she stopped and looked at a pink rose bush.

Just then she felt something.

"Mitsukuni!" came a big call from the garden.

"Haru-Chan?" shouted Hunny as he abandoned his cake and ran down the path she had taken.

He found her standing in a pool of water.

"My water broke!" she said.

"Takashi!" said Hunny.

"Yeah!" said Mori as he carefully picked Haruhi up and carried her out of the garden.

"Someone get Haru-Chan's bag!" said Hunny.

"Yes sir!" said the twins running back to the house.

"Kyo-Chan!" said Hunny.

"All ready on it," said Kyoya pulling out his phone, "Please get the room ready for Mrs. Haninozuka."

Before long Haruhi was in the delivery room squeezing Hunny's hand tight.

"Wha," both cried out.

"Did I squeeze too tight?" asked Haruhi.

"No you're fine," said Hunny weakly.

"One more push," said the doctor.

"Wha!" both parents cried out. Then they heard something new crying out.

"Here she is!" said the doctor holding up the baby, "Your first baby!"

"Oh my god," said Haruhi as she looked at her daughter, "Our first baby."

"Why don't we name her Ichiko then?" suggested Hunny.

"Ichiko huh? I like it!" said Haruhi.

"Ichiko it is then," said Hunny, "Hello Ichiko.

"Hello Ichiko," said Haruhi. She smiled up at her husband.

"My life feels so complete now I could almost die happy," said Hunny.

"Well let's hope you don't for a while," said Haruhi.

Then she stared to feel uneasy again, but why?


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"It with great pleasure that I introduce to you all the future of the Haninozukas, my new granddaughter Ichiko Haninozuka," said Hunny's father at the party they were holding to celebrate her birth. Everyone applauded loudly.

Haruhi looked down at the little baby sleeping comfortably in her arms wrapped in a pink blanket. She looked so much like her father. She had his eyes and his hair color. She had little hair at this point, but it was definitely his color. Haruhi was almost certain that the only way anyone would know she was the mother was because the baby came out of her!

"Let me see that little angle," said Hunny's mother as she took her granddaughter into her arms. "Oh she is so beautiful. You must two must be so happy!"

"Oh yes," said Haruhi.

"She looks so cute! I could almost eat her up!" said Hunny.

"Well please don't! This is my only grandchild right now!" said his mother.

"Mine too!" said Ranka.

"I was only joking," said Hunny.

"Yes well, why don't you go and eat some cake instead," said Haruhi.

"Yeah that's a good idea Haru-Chan," said Hunny running off to one of the tables.

Yasuchika groaned.

"Does he care more about cake then his own daughter!" he said.

"No," said Haruhi, "Hunny loves her."

"He has a funny way of showing it running off to eat cake like that," said Yasuchika.

"Oh stop being such a tight wad," said his mother, "Here do you want to hold the baby?"

"I don't know," said Yasuchika.

"Just take her," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Fine," said Yasuchika.

"There see, now was so hard?" asked Mrs. Haninozuka walking off with Ranka.

Yasuchika waited for them to walk away before looking down at her and started making cute baby noises.

"You are a cute thing, yes you are!" he cooed over her.

He didn't realize Haruhi was standing behind him.

"Yasuchika?" she said surprised.

He turned around fast.

"Oh Haruhi!" he said embarrassed, "Uh here's your baby back!"

He quckily handed Ichiko back to her mother before running off.

"Ha ha," said Hunny, "Chika-Chan likes Ichi-Chan! Not that I blame him. She's the cutest baby ever! Can I hold her?"

"Sure," said Haruhi.

She watched the way Hunny held the baby gently. He really did love his daughter so much!

He was even willing to get over his dislike about getting woken up early in the morning to take care of her if she needed it. He'd stayed with her nearly all day, often finding excuses not to go to work just so he could stay with her.

"Congratulations you two," said Kyoya's dad as he walked up to them.

"Thank you sir," said Haruhi.

"I hope that when my Kyoya finally finds the right woman she'll bless him with a child as wonderful as yours." said Mr. Ohtori.

"Yep, well I hope so to," said Hunny holding Ichiko just a little bit tighter.

"Well in the mean time hopefully you'll have time to enjoy your time with your daughter Mr. Haninozuka.

"Me too," said Hunny, a little bit timidly.

As the months went on and Ichiko started to grow up, it became obvious she was daddy's girl.

Whenever Hunny entered a room she was in, or if she came into a room Hunny was all ready in she would immediately look his way.

If Ichiko got too fussy, Hunny was usually the best at getting her to calm down.

When she was old enough to smile, Hunny was the first thing she smiled at. He was also the best at getting her to laugh. And he could get her to laugh the loudest.

When she was old enough to reach for something, Hunny was the first thing she reached for.

When she was old enough to crawl, Hunny was the first thing she started to crawl to.

She also liked bunnies like her daddy. She had dozens and dozens of bunny toys that she preferred to play with over everything.

It was plain to see that the family was becoming more and happier as time went by.

It there was anyway to stop time all together, they would.

That was why on Ichiko's first baby, Haruhi wasn't at all surprised to wake up to the sound of Hunny looking over the calendar crying.

"Mitsukuni, you're not crying over the fact that Ichiko's turning a year old today are you?" she asked.

"Yes," said Hunny, big tears coming down his eyes.

"Well don't be. You should be happy she's getting so big. The bigger she gets, the more fun you can have with her," Haruhi pointed out.

"I guess," said Hunny.

"And she's still a cute little baby. You can still enjoy her cuteness for a little while longer," added Haruhi.

"Hmm, I guess," said Hunny.

"Sir, Madam, the little mistress is awaked," said Tadao.

"I'll get her, I'll get her!" said Hunny running to her room.

"I see his spirits are lifting," said Haruhi.

"Shall I go ahead and start to the birthday party preparations?" asked Tadao.

"Yes please," said Haruhi.

"Of course," said Tadao, "Oh and this was delivered early the morning for Young Ichiko." He held up a big box.

"Thank you," said Haruhi as she opened it.

"Haru-Chan, where's that new dress we were going to have Ichi-Chan wear for the party?" asked Hunny as he returned with Ichiko.

"I think I put it into our closet so it'll stay clean for the party," said Haruhi. "Oh my gosh, look at what Tamaki sent Ichiko for her birthday!"

She held up a white Teddy Bear with a black beret.

"Look at that Ichi-Chan!" said Hunny, "It's not a cute as a bunny, but it's still cute!"

"Ah," said Ichiko.

"She likes it, she likes it!" said Hunny happily.

"Da," said Ichiko.

Haruhi and Hunny's mouths both dropped!

"Did you hear that?" said Hunny, "She said Da!"

"Oh wow her first work. Why am I not surprised it was Dada?" asked Haruhi.

"Everyone, everyone, Ichiko has something to say!" Hunny called out later when all of the guests arrived and the party was in full swing.

"Ichiko?" said Hikaru.

"Has something to say?" said Kaoru.

"Come on Ichi-Chan, come on you can do it!" said Hunny.

"Da," said Ichiko.

Everyone gasped.

"She can talk!" said Ranka happily.

"Seem kind of early that she did that," said Hunny's mother.

"Well Haruhi was able to start when she was one," said Ranka. "Oh how I remember that year! It was one of the happiest one of my life."

'One year of happiest?' thought Haruhi. Hadn't heard something like that before was going to happen before something bad happened.

"And here comes the cake!" said Hunny as Tadao rolled in a huge cake shaped like a bunny. Haruhi's thought quickly turned to it and everyone singing happy birthday to her daughter.

"Come on Ichi-Chan, you can do it!" said Hunny. It was a month since her birthday. Right now Hunny and Haruhi were trying to get her to walk.

"You can do it honey, go to Daddy," said Haruhi as she carefully let go of Ichiko's hands. Ichiko took one step, then two before she finally made it all the way over to Hunny!

"She did it! She did it!" said Hunny happily as he picked her daughter up and tossed her in the air. "Did you see Haru-Chan, she can walk!"

"I know she's such a big girl!" said Haruhi.

"Sir," said Tadao interrupting the moment, "It's time for your meeting.

Hunny moaned.

"Do I have to go to this?" he asked, "It's just some stupid meeting about setting up some new dojos! We have so much all ready!"

"Sir, you promised your father you attend," pointed out Tadao.

"Yeah," said Hunny sadly as he handed Ichiko to Haruhi.

"Don't worry honey we'll be here when you get back," said Haruhi.

She followed him to the front door.

"Wave by-by to daddy sweet heart," she said as she help make Ichiko to wave to Hunny as he got into the car.

"By-by, Daddy will be home before you know it," Hunny called out as he was about to climb into the car. Then he suddenly went and ran back to both Haruhi and Ichiko. He gave them both a nice sweet kiss.

"What was that for?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know. It just felt like it was something I needed to do," said Hunny before going back to his car.

Haruhi stood at the door the whole time until the car was out of sight and walked back into the house.

"_**Is he leaving?"**_

"_**Yes," **_

"_**Let's do this then," **_

Hunny smiled happily to himself as he sat in his car. He pulled out a keychain picture frame he had of this family and smiled at it.

"I love my family," he declared.

"That's nice sir," said his driver right as he came up to a busy intersection.

"Where's Ichiko?" said Haruhi holding a blanket up in front of her face, "There she is!"

Ichiko laughed as her mother played peek-a-boo with her. Tadao watched from the corner of the room smiling at the sight. However he had soon leave the room when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Where's Ichiko?" said Haruhi, "There she is!"

"Um Madam?" said Tadao walking back into the room.

Haruhi looked up and saw two other men with him.

"What's going on? Who are these men?" asked Haruhi as she stood up and picked up Ichiko.

"Ma'am, I'm Detective Kazue and this is Detective Saku," said one.

"Okay, what can I do for you?" asked Haruhi.

"Are you the wife of Mitsukuni Haninozuka?" asked Kazue.

"Yeah why?" asked Haruhi. Both men looked at each other sadly.

"I'm afraid there was an accident. Another car hit his limo head on. He died instantly," said Kazue.

"What?" asked Haruhi nearly dropping Ichiko.

"He's dead," said Kazue.

"No, no, you're wrong! You're wrong! He can't be dead!" said Haruhi.

The other detective held up a key chain. It had a picture of her family in it. She had given it to Hunny herself.

"This is your husband's isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"It was found on him, in his hand," said Kazue.

"No!" said Haruhi as she looked at the blood soaked key chain!

Her husband was really dead?

"Mitsukuni?" she said softly.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Mistress?" said Tadao. He quickly took the baby from her in fear she was about to faint, which she sadly did.

"Mitsukuni," she said again.

"Are you all right madam?" asked Kazue as he tried bending down to help pick her up. Tadao stopped him.

"I think you've done enough for my mistress for one day!" he said, "You may leave!"

"But we…," said Kazue.

"If you need to say anything else to her, you can come back later. For now please let my mistress be!" said Tadao.

"Okay fine," said the cop as he and his partner both headed out of the room.

"Madam," said Tadao as he helped her to stand. "Let me take you to your room."

"He can't be dead Tadao, he just can't be!" said Haruhi.

"Please madam, lay down and get some rest," said Tadao helping her to the bed.

"But, but what about Ichiko?" asked Haruhi.

"I will tend to her," Tadao promised, "I think you need to be alone for a moment. I'll be back to check on you soon."

Haruhi laid down in her bed trembling, tears falling down her eyes. Was her husband really dead? How could he be? She had seen him off like normal. He was all full of life like he always was.

"Mitsukuni," she whispered, "Mitsukuni please don't be gone! Please tell me you're going to come back! Please, Please, PLEASE!"

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure how long she was lying in her room when she thought she heard Tadao talking.<p>

"Please madam I must insist," he said.

"And I must insist that I see her!" she heard her mother-in-law from outside her room.

"She's not well," said Tadao.

"I could guess that!" said Mrs. Haninozuka right before walking into the room.

Haruhi sat up on the bed.

The look on her face was just as sad as he own.

"Is it really true then?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm afraid so," said Mrs. Haninozuka as she came and sat down next to her. "My husband and Yasuchika both went and saw the car. It was totally destroyed! There was no way anyone could have survived!" Mrs. Haninozuka started crying hard herself, "My boy, my poor little son!"

Haruhi hugged her.

"I'm going to miss him too!" she said.

"I'm so sorry Haruhi," said Mrs. Haninozuka as she hugged the poor girl back. "I know you loved him very much!"

"Please, Madam all ready has her mother-in-law in there with her! She's not really in the best mood to…," Haruhi could hear Tadao call out right before her bedroom door busted open. Hikaru and Kaoru ran into the room, followed by Kyoya.

"Haruhi!" said Kaoru as he and his brother came up to her.

"We're so sorry Haruhi!" said Hikaru as they knelt in front of her.

"You have my deepest condolences as well Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"Thank you," said Haruhi timidly. She figured they were feeling upset about the whole thing since Hunny was still their friend after all.

"I can't believe he's gone!" said Haruhi. "I, I, when I said good-by to him, I assumed he was coming back! I didn't even stop to think about his last kiss!" Then it dawned on her. That kiss was his last one! The last sweet kiss she'd ever get from him again. She'd ever feel it again!

"Oh my god!" she said burying her face into her hands, "Mitsukuni!"

"Please, please, I must insist that my mistress be left alone so she can grieve be herself for a moment!" said Tadao.

"All right," said the twins as the two of them both walked out of the room.

"We'll return later Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi," said her mother-in-law trying to keep herself together. "I just want you to know, we, we'll take care of the funeral arrangements if that's all right."

"O, okay," said Haruhi.

"Oh god, why is it that I have to bury one of my sons!" said Mrs. Haninozuka as she started to cry. The two women stayed in the room for a long time crying over the loss of son and husband.

* * *

><p>Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyoya all sat in one of the drawing rooms, not saying much. Just sitting and thinking about their lost friend.<p>

"I can't believe Hunny's gone!" said Kaoru finally.

"I know!" said Hikaru, "Ichiko just turned a year old! What's she going to do now?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine," said Kyoya.

"Still though, to loose a father at such a young age, She my never even remember him!" said Kaoru.

"Well then that's why she'll have us," said Kyoya. "We'll just have to make sure she'll forever know what he was like."

"How can Hunny really be dead though? It's just, it's just, it's just so weird!" said Hikaru. "It's not going to be the same without him."

"Hey where's Mori?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm not sure. I think he had to leave for some reason," said Kyoya.

"He and the rest of the family are out on town on a small family vacation," said Yasuchika walking into the room.

"He Chika, sorry about your brother," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, thanks," said Yasuchika. He was trying to keep a serious face, but everyone could see it was really hard for him. "I know I never really got along with my brother, but still. I would never ever wish him dead!"

"It's okay Chika, we understand," said Kaoru.

"Thanks," said Yasuchika.

"This is a hard situation for all of us," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>Haruhi held her baby tight as she and the other people all sat and listened to the priest read a passage. She paid little attention to what ever he was saying. She didn't care. It didn't change anything. Today was the day she would have to really say good-by to her husband.<p>

"Haruhi,"

Haruhi could feel someone nudging her. She looked over at Hunny's mother who was sitting near her. Everyone was looking at her.

"I'm sorry," said Haruhi.

"It's all right," said her mother-in-law. Haruhi stood walked to the front of the room.

"Thank you all for coming. Mitsukuni was a nice caring man who loved his family very much. The day our daughter was born was the happiest day of his life. I don't think I ever saw him smile more brightly. And believe me that man smiled a lot! He was usually smiling. To see him not happy, it could actually be something wrong. So I hope that's how most will chose to remember him, with his smile, happy. That's what he'd want us to remember him by. I hope that's what I can remember about him the most. His sweet innocent smile that could make anyone else want to smile. I really wish I could see it now, because I really need something to smile right now!" she said. She turned to her husband's picture, "Good-by Mitsukuni."

"Well said dear," said Ranka as Haruhi came and sat down in between him and Hunny's mother. Hunny's father then stood and said a few words about him as well. So did his mother and his brother. Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyoya also said a few good words about him. Even Ranka got a chance to say something about him. It was all kind and good words about him. None of it was a lie. Haruhi was touched about all the kindness everyone was able to say about him. It still didn't change the fact that Hunny was still gone and would never come back. Then Mori came up to talk about Hunny. To Haruhi's surprise she started feeling a huge since of rage as she watched him say his few words about his cousin. Touching as they were, Haruhi couldn't stop feeling just a little bit mad at him.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the main Haninozuka estate for the wake Haruhi really didn't feel like talking to anyone. She kept her distance from most to them, just standing off by herself.<p>

The twins and Kyoya all stood at the other side of the room watching her.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" asked Hikaru.

"Who knows? She is strong. It just may take sometime," said Kyoya.

"Yeah, and what about him?" asked Kaoru looking over at Mori. Mori also stood by himself looking even more somber then usual.

"Now he might be a bit hard to figure out. He's always be bound to protect Hunny. The fact that Hunny's dead may be a bit hard for him," said Kyoya.

"Hey by the way, where's the boss?" asked Kaoru.

"Apparently the moron missed his plane," said Kyoya.

"Figures," said Hikaru.

Just then Haruhi turned and looked at him.

"And where were you that day!" she snapped at Mori as she walked up to him.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her.

"You always said you'd protect Mitsukuni no matter what! Yet you weren't even there the day he really needed you! How could you, how could you let him die?" Haruhi shouted at him, making Ichiko start to cry. "He's dead and you weren't there to protect him! Why weren't you there to protect him!"

She then turned and ran out of the room with her baby.

The room was completely silent for a moment as some looked to the way Haruhi had ran out, others looking at Mori. Mori took a deep breath before walking out of the house towards a garden.

"Takashi wait!" called out Satoshi as he ran after him.

"That seemed a little bit harsh," said Kaoru.

"Haruhi is going through a lot of emotions. It's obvious that she may try to find something or someone to blame for it," said Kyoya.

"Yeah but, did she have to take it out on Mori?" asked Hikaru.

"He seemed like the most logical choice," said Kyoya.

"Mori's not going to take this well though," said Kaoru. "I wonder what's going to happen between the two of them."

"Well just have to wait to see. This whole thing is hard on all of us," said Kyoya.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi ran to her room and started crying, cradling a crying Ichiko as well.

She walked over to her bed and sat down trying her best to calm both herself and the baby down. She hadn't meant to blow up at Mori, but she couldn't help it. Mori had always been near Hunny's side whenever he needed it, so why was it he wasn't there that one time? That one time when it really mattered! Was there anything he could have done to really help that day? Who really could stop a stupid idiot driving too fast and not realizing the red light to the point he crashed into her husband's car! It was probably a good thing Haruhi hadn't had a chance to see the driver. She would have yelled loudly at him too, that and the driver to the car as well. It was too bad both were in the hospital both suffering from serious head trauma apparently. At least that's what Kyoya's father had told her. She hadn't been allowed to go see either, just like she hadn't even really been allowed to see her poor husband's dead body. She had been told it would be too hard to bear.

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked up and saw both and Hunny and Mori's mother standing in the room.

"How are you feeling?" asked Mrs. Haninozuka as she and Mrs. Morinozuka both sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at Takashi. I just felt, I couldn't help but," sputtered Haruhi.

"It's all right dear," said Mrs. Morinozuka. "This is upsetting for all of us."

"Do you think you're going to be okay Haruhi?" asked Mrs. Haninozuka.

"I don't know. I'm still trying to take this all in," said Haruhi. "But I'm trying to, especially for Ichiko's sake."

"We know dear, we know," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"If you need anything, anything at all from either of us just ask. You're still family and we'll still be there for you," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>Mori stood in the middle of the garden thinking back to what it was Haruhi had said to him.<p>

"_He's dead and you weren't there to protect him! Why weren't you there to protect him!" _

He had always done his best to protect his little cousin. Even when his cousin hurt him by marrying Haruhi and having a child with her he still promised he'd do his best to keep him safe. Good job he had done that day. Instead of being there for protecting Hunny he had been off at the mountains with his family.

How could he ever, ever make it up to Haruhi for what happened? She was so mad at him she may never even want to talk to him again.

"Takashi," said Satoshi running up behind him. "You can't let what Haruhi said get to you. She's just very upset. She didn't really mean what she said. Don't let it upset you too much okay?"

"Hmm," said Mori.

"Takashi?" said Satoshi.

Instead of acknowledging his brother in anyway Mori instead kept walked off further into the garden.

"Hey, Taka," said Satoshi about to go after him.

"Satoshi time to go," said his father coming after him. "Let's let Haruhi have some time to mourn alone."

"But what about Takashi?" asked Satoshi.

"Where is he?" asked his father.

"He wondered out further into the garden," said Satoshi.

"I see," said his father, "Well, let's just leave him alone. He can come home on his own."

"Are you sure Dad?" asked Satoshi.

"I think so," said his father, "I think he needs some time alone as well. And if this place is the best place to do it then that's fine."

"But what about Haruhi?" asked Satoshi.

"I'm sure if he needs to, Takashi can come home on his own without Haruhi knowing. Something tells me she won't be leaving her room for the rest of the night at least," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"All right," said Satoshi as the two headed back to the house.

* * *

><p>"Excuse us," asked Hikaru knocking at Haruhi's door, "Can we come in?"<p>

"Only if Haruhi will let you," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Yeah that's fine," said Haruhi.

"All right, we'll leave you be then," said Mrs. Morinozuka as she and Mrs. Haninozuka both stood up and walked out of the room.

"How are you feeling Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

"Like shit," said Haruhi. "I'm still trying to take in that Mitsukuni is really gone. I'm also both mad at Takashi but at the same time sad at what I said to him."

"That's logical," said Kyoya, "Grieving can make people act in ways that most would see as peculiar."

"Yeah I know. It's feels a lot like when my mother died," said Haruhi. She gave off a sad sigh at the thought. "Why do I keep loosing people I care about?"

"Oh it's all right Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"You still have us," said Hikaru.

"Yeah I guess," said Haruhi.

"And you got Ichiko," said Kyoya.

"Yeah," said Haruhi looking down at her baby. "She looks so much like Mitsukuni. Everything about her is him! It's going to be so hard looking at her for a while."

She went and put her daughter back into a near by bed that had been placed in her room shortly after Hunny had died.

"Are you going to be okay with her?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Haruhi, "She also a good help with remanding me of him. She's a comfort and pain at the same time. It's so frustrating!"

"I bet," said Kyoya.

"Do you need us to stay over tonight Haruhi?" asked Hikaru.

"No thanks," said Haruhi.

"Are you sure?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah I think I need to be alone for right now," said Haruhi.

"All right then," said the twins.

"But if you need us," said Hikaru.

"Don't hesitate to call okay?" said Kaoru.

"All right," said Haruhi.

She watched her friends walk out before looking back down at her daughter. The little baby looked up kicking her arms and legs up in the air. She actually smiled up at her mother as she did.

'God, even her smile looks like his!' thought Haruhi as she watched her.

She sighed as she laid down on her own bed thinking. Were she and her daughter really going to be okay?

'I need to stay strong. I need to think about more then just me. I need to get over this so I can be the mother Ichiko needs right now."

* * *

><p>"Mistress," said Tadao walking into the room a short time later. He found her and the baby both fast asleep. He quickly walked back out of the room.<p>

As he walked to the kitchen to finish cleaning up he couldn't help but noticed it was starting to get kind of gloomy looking outside.

"Let's hope that it doesn't start serious storming. That's the last thing my mistress needs tonight," said Tadao.

* * *

><p>Mori kept wondering around and around the garden, not even realizing how late it was getting, nor that dark storm clouds were forming. It wasn't until he felt the first few drops of rain that he even looked up.<p>

"Hmm," he thought as he decided it was time to get home. He decided to just head out to the main road and not even go back to the house so Haruhi wouldn't have to see him. He figured he could call for a car there. Before he could make his way there though, he heard a loud

KA-BOOM!

Mori looked up at the sound of thunder.

'Haruhi!' he thought. Forgetting how mad she might still be at him, Mori quickly turned and ran back to the house.

* * *

><p>KA-BOOM!<p>

Haruhi's eyes sprang open.

'What was that?' she thought.

KA-BOOM!

She looked outside to see the huge storm that had formed.

KA-BOOM!

Ichiko started to cry loud at the sound.

Haruhi sighed as she picked her up.

'Inherits every thing from him except this one thing!' she thought as she picked her daughter up and cradled her. 'This one thing she had to inherit from me!'

KA-BOOM!

Ichiko started to cry even louder.

"Shh, shh, it's okay honey," said Haruhi shuddering as the thunder went off again.

KA-BOOM!

* * *

><p>By the time Mori got back to the house he was soaking wet, but he really didn't care.<p>

"Master Morinozuka?" said Tadao surprised as Mori came running into the house.

"Haruhi?" said Mori.

"Mistress, she's most likely in her room still. I was just about to go and check on her," said Tadao.

Mori moved past him and down the long hallway towards Haruhi's room.

* * *

><p>KA-BOOM!<p>

Haruhi shuddered and Ichiko started to cry even louder. Haruhi felt so sorry for her. Before when Hunny was still with them, he'd take her to comfort her so Haruhi wouldn't have to worry about having to calm both of them down. He'd hold the little baby in one arm while letting Haruhi grip his other whenever she needed to.

'Why do I have to keep getting reminded of what it is he did for us?' thought Haruhi.

Just then she heard her door open. She looked up and saw a huge figure standing there in the dark.

Haruhi jumped up and back away.

"Who are, what do you want?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi," said a deep voice.

"Takashi?" said Haruhi.

Suddenly the thunder went off again.

Haruhi shuddered and Ichiko cried out again.

Haruhi felt a pair of big arms come around her and Ichiko.

"Takashi?" she said looking up at him. Mori lifter her up and carried her to the bed. He held the two of them tight. Haruhi was feeling a little bit better even in Moir was feeling wet.

"Takashi," said Haruhi, "I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier."

"It's okay," said Mori.

"And thanks for coming," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi woke up; she realized she was all wet. She looked up and realized she was still being held by Mori in his wet clothes.

"Takashi?" she said.

Mori's eyes snapped open. He immediately put Haruhi down on the bed and stood in front of her.

"I see you're still in your wet clothes. Aren't you cold?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Mori.

"You stay in those clothes you might get sick. Hell there's a chance Ichiko and I could get sick since we were all cuddled up with you all night," said Haruhi.

Mori's eyes opened wider!

'She's right!' he thought.

"I'm sorry!" he said knelling in front of her.9

"I didn't say that to be rude!" said Haruhi.

"Good Morning Mistress Haruhi, did you get some sleep at all?" asked Tadao walking into the room.

He paused when he saw Mori kneeling in front of her.

"Ah here you are sir. I assumed you were still here I just didn't know where specifically," said Tadao, "I made sure to draw you a bath as well."

"Thank you," said Mori as he stood and walked out of the room.

"I'll take my bath with Ichiko if that's all right," said Haruhi.

"No problem at all madam," said Tadao.

* * *

><p>"Okay sweet heart, here we go," said Haruhi as she climbed into the gigantic tub, the hot steam rising. As she sat down with Ichiko in her lap, Ichiko immediately started to splash the water playfully. She laughed as she did.<p>

"Well good to see you can still manage to be happy," said Haruhi as she grabbed a sponge and started to wash her daughter. Ichiko smiled up at her as she continued to splash.

"You really do look so much like him," said Haruhi as she bathed her baby. She moved her head over just a bit as the water splashed towards her.

"Just who is bathing who here?" she teased.

Just then she felt a sneeze coming on. She had to turn her head so as not to sneeze on her daughter.

"I hope we didn't catch colds from being so close to Takashi in his wet clothes last night she said. She studied Ichiko's face. She looked fine.

"Well you weren't next to him like I was either. I guess it couldn't hurt to get looked at just in case. And we should probably take Takashi too," she said.

Soon after she climbed out with Ichiko and dried the two of them off.

"Tadao," she said as she came out of her bathroom.

"Yes Madam?" said Tadao who was standing near by.

"Is Takashi all done with his bath yet?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm not sure madam. But I should mention that I heard quite a lot of sneezing coming from his bathroom," said Tadao.

"Oh dear," said Haruhi.

"Shall I prepare breakfast for the two of you?" asked Tadao.

"Yes go ahead," said Haruhi, "Would you like some help?"

"Not at all madam, it shall be ready for you as soon as you're dressed," said Tadao.

"Thank you Tadao," said Haruhi as she walked down to her room. She placed Ichiko down in her bed while she got dressed.

'What should I wear?' she thought. Most of her clothes were bright and colorful like what Mitsukuni liked. She had so little dark clothes in closet. Finally she found a dark shirt and skirt to wear.

When she brought her baby to her room to dress her she found it even more difficult! Her baby didn't have anything remotely black or dark in her closet. She finally decided on a dark red outfit. It was the darkest thing she had.

* * *

><p>"Tadao," said Haruhi as she walked into the dining room, "do I look like someone who's truly trying to morn?"<p>

"Madam, clothes don't show morning, emotions do. And if anyone criticizes your choice in clothes obviously has no idea just how much you truly did love your husband," said Tadao.

"Thank you Tadao," said Haruhi as she sat her baby down in her high chair. She sat down in her own chair only to sigh sadly at the sight of the empty chair across from her, the chair that her husband always sat in.

"I miss you so much," she said.

She was soon intuited by the sound of a loud sneeze. She looked over and saw Mori walking into the room sniffing.

"Takashi, are you okay?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh," Mori moaned as he came up to the table. He looked at the seat across from Haruhi and then to Ichiko. He then went and placed himself at the other end of the table.

"Are you sure you want to sit all the way over there?" Haruhi called down to him.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Okay then," said Haruhi. She turned back to Ichiko and started to feed to her. She dropped the spoon startled when she heard Mori sneeze again.

She looked down at Mori.

"Uh Takashi, do you want to go see a doctor after breakfast?" she asked.

"Yeah," moaned Mori.

"Okay," said Haruhi, "It might be a good idea to get us checked out too since we were in your arms all night."

Mori moaned.

"Not that I'm mad that you came to our aid last night. I seriously appreciate it!" said Haruhi. Mori looked down and saw her smiling at him and immediately smiled back.

Soon after breakfast was over Haruhi and Mori left the house in a new car. As they came out of the driveway, Haruhi could see several reporters all standing around, no doubt wanting to talk to them.

'As is my life wasn't all ready miserable enough!' thought Haruhi as they managed to drive past them.

* * *

><p>"Well Mr. Morinozuka, it looks like you have a pretty bad cold," said the doctor as she examined him.<p>

Mori grunted.

"I recommend some serious bed rest for the time being," she said before turning to Haruhi and Ichiko. "You two on the other hand are looking just fine."

"Thank you," said Haruhi, "That's good to hear."

She went and nuzzled Ichiko's cheek.

"You hear that sweetheart you're just fine," she said.

Then she heard Mori sneeze again.

"Come Takashi, let's take you home," she said.

Mori nodded and stood up.

As the two came out the clinic, they were immediately bombarded by hundreds of bright lights.

"Mrs. Haninozuka, Mrs. Haninozuka," several voices called out.

"Oh great," muttered Haruhi as she tried moving past the reporters.

"Mrs. Haninozuka, what are you doing with Takashi Morinozuka?"

"Are you and he involved at all?"

"My husband just died, how could you think I would all ready be involved with someone!" said Haruhi.

"Will you ever consider re-marriage?"

"Leave me alone!" snapped Haruhi, "I'm trying to mourn for my husband!"

"Will you and he consider marriage because he was your late husband's guarding?"

"Nock it off!" shouted Haruhi, "I want everyone to know, I have no intend to marry again any time soon! I just want time to grieve over my husband all right!"

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted up and moving fast past the reporters towards her car!

"Do you think I was too harsh back there?" asked Haruhi as she and Mori drove away.

"No," said Mori.

"Takashi?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah?" said Mori.

"I really do appreciate what you did for me last night, and I understand that you care for me deeply. But I really don't want to be more then just friends you know that right?"

"Hmm?" said Mori.

"I don't want to be involved with anyone right now. I just can't, not so soon after Mitsukuni's death. You understand that right?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"So you'll understand if I were to tell you I don't need you right now telling you that I don't need you around to protect me. I'll be fine on my own," said Haruhi.

Mori looked over at her.

"I really don't. I'll be fine on my own. Please try and move on with your own life and not try to worry about me too much all right?" said Haruhi.

Mori's face didn't look like he was hurting, but deep down he was just a little. He had hoped that if he would protect Haruhi, he could more or less make it up to her and Hunny for what happened to him. But if she really didn't want him around then, he was honor bound to do what it was she asked as a Haninozuka.

"Yeah," he said.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi sat on the porch that over looked the massive garden in her back yard watching her daughter play in front of her. She was walking a lot better now. She didn't even need her mother help any more. That just made it even more important to keep an eye on her less she get into something she shouldn't. Both Haruhi and Tadao had had some very close calls about that. Even now Ichiko was about to run farther down one of the many paths that she wasn't suppose to.

"Ichiko!" shouted Haruhi as she jumped and ran after her baby. She quickly snatched up her baby and carried her back towards the porch.

"Don't run off like that. Stay where Mommy can see you," said Haruhi putting her down. Ichiko however immediately got distracted by butterfly and started to chase after it.

"Ba, ba," she chanted as she ran after it. Haruhi sighed.

'Why do I bother?' she thought as she followed after Ichiko. She kept walking after her daughter down the path for a while as Ichiko kept pursuing the butterfly. She wondered if Hunny ever chased butterflies when he was a "little" baby.

Finally the butterfly flew away where neither Haruhi nor Ichiko could see it anymore.

"Ba?" said Ichiko looking around. She turned and looked up at Haruhi.

"Guess it went by-by," said Haruhi. She picked up her daughter and carried her back to the house.

"By-by?" said Ichiko as they walked.

"Yes the butterfly went by-by," said Haruhi.

"Dada by-by?" said Ichiko.

Haruhi had to stop for a moment.

"Yes, Daddy went by-by," she said softly.

"Dada by-by," said Ichiko as Haruhi put her down.

"Yes," said Haruhi, "Look honey it's your teddy bear Lapin." She held up the teddy bear Tamaki had sent her from France.

"La!" said Ichiko happily as she took her bear.

Haruhi sighed happily as she sat back down on the porch.

"Yeah have fun with La," she said.

"Madam, phone," said Tadao walking up to her with the house phone.

"Thank you Tadao," said Haruhi, "Hello?"

"Hello Haruhi," It was her mother-in-law.

"Oh hello," said Haruhi.

"How are things with you?" asked Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Okay for the most part," said Haruhi.

"And Ichiko?" asked Haninozuka.

"She's fine and dandy. She reminds me so much of Mitsukuni," said Haruhi.

"I bet," said Mrs. Haninozuka. "Well anyway there's a reason why I'm calling. We're holding our annual family get together and we were wanting you and Ichiko to come of course."

"You want me to come?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, you're still a part of this family and so is Ichiko," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Oh all right. Uh well Takashi be there?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes Haruhi," said Mrs. Haninozuka "Is that going to be a problem dear?"

Haruhi had to stop and think about it. It had been almost four months since she had last seen Mori, after she had more or less told him to stay away from her. She felt so bad doing that to him but couldn't help but think it was the right thing to do. If she had let him stick around to "protect" her and Ichiko who knows where that would lead to. Haruhi sure wasn't ready then to start dating again. And she didn't want Mori to be used as a rebound guy no matter what. She cared about him too much. If and when she ever decided to at least start dating again, she wanted it to be legit and not out of loneliness. But then again she couldn't avoid Takashi forever. And if her mother-in-law really wanted her to come to this thing then it would be rude to tell her no.

"No it won't be a problem. I'll be there, with Ichiko," said Haruhi.

"Oh thank you, I can't wait to see you both," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Sure by," said Haruhi as she hung.

She looked up at Tadao.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing by going?" asked Haruhi.

"I really do madam. It'll be nice to let young Mistress Ichiko see her family and stay connected to her roots. She does come from a family with a very long and well known heritage," said Tadao.

"Yeah you got a point there," said Haruhi. If there was one thing Haruhi wanted for her daughter it was for her to always understand and appreciate her Haninozuka lineage.

"Of course she seems to be well immersed in her Haninozuka roots," said Tadao.

"Huh?" said Haruhi. She turned in time to see Ichiko once again to disappearing down a garden path.

"Ichiko!" said Haruhi as both she and Tadao ran after her.

* * *

><p>"Madam, your friends the Hitachiin Brothers are here to see you," said Tadao walking into Haruhi's home office. Haruhi looked up from her work.<p>

"What do they want?" she asked.

"Well seeing as how they have to dress bags…," said Tadao.

"I got yah. Go ahead and show them in," said Haruhi.

"Hi Haruhi," said the twins walking into her office.

"How are you holding up?" asked Kaoru.

"Okay, what are you doing here?" asked Haruhi.

"Heard you were going to a party so we thought we do something nice and get you and Ichiko something to wear to it," said Hikaru. Both he and Kaoru zipped open their bags and pulled out their dresses. Kaoru's was a baby size hot pink dress with a white sash in the middle. Haruhi's was a champagne color dress with light white color flowers on it.

"Oh nice thanks guys," said Haruhi.

"Of course, we're always here for you Haruhi," said Hikaru placing his hand on top of hers. Haruhi looked down at it as Hikaru started to rub her hand with his thumb. She pulled it out from under it.

"Yeah well like I said thank you," said Haruhi.

"Are you really doing okay Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

"I am, I'm getting better every day," said Haruhi, "honest to truth."

"That's good to hear," said Kaoru. "It still feels weird for me to eat cake. I can't help but think about Hunny every time I do."

"I'm sorry to hear that Kaoru," said Haruhi.

"How's Ichiko doing?" asked Kaoru.

"Just fine, always full of life and spunky," said Haruhi.

"She sounds like her father," said Hikaru with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well thanks for the dresses, but you should go. I have a lot of work to do today," said Haruhi as she ushered them to the door.

"Fine, "said Hikaru as he turned and left. Kaoru however lingered behind.

"Haruhi," he said placing his hand on her shoulder, "Are you really doing okay? Because if you really do need someone to talk I'm here and so is Hikaru."

"Thanks Kaoru, but I really am doing okay," said Haruhi pushing her hand off her shoulder, "Thanks again for the dresses."

"Sure no problem," said Kaoru as he quickly ran after his brother.

Haruhi couldn't help but feel a bit of remorse for what happened with the twins, but she was feeling just as cautious being around them as she had being around Takashi.

"Oh well," said Haruhi, "I'm sure I'll get there in time."

* * *

><p>By the time Haruhi got the main Haninozuka Estate a lot of other cars were all ready lined up outside. She could also see a bunch walking up the front door. Some she recognized some from her wedding and at the party when Ichiko, that and Hunny's funeral.<p>

'I hope this isn't going awkward,' Haruhi thought as she got out of the car with her baby.

Several stopped when they saw her walking towards the door.

"Oh Haruhi,"

"Hi Haruhi,"

"Wow your daughter's getting big," were the greetings she received as she past the different people.

"Thank you it's nice seeing you too," said Haruhi. She made her way towards the main room. She was quick to find Hunny's parents along with Yasuchika.

"Oh hello Haruhi," said Mrs. Haninozuka, "we're so glad you make it!"

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"And you and Ichiko look so cute," said the woman smiling.

"Oh thank you," said Haruhi, "Do you want to go see Grandma honey?"

"Sure she does," said Mrs. Haninozuka taking the little baby eagerly.

Haruhi smiled and wondered off into the sea of guest. She found her way to the refreshment table and picked up a glass of wine.

"Hello Haruhi,"

Haruhi nearly dropped her glass when she heard the voice. She turned and saw Mori standing behind her.

"Uh hello Takashi," she said. "You're looking well."

"You too," said Mori.

"Wh, where's the rest of your family?" asked Haruhi.

Mori pointed to the front of the room where his parents and brother were mingling with Hunny's parents and Yasuchika.

"Oh I see," said Haruhi. Just then she saw Mrs. Haninozuka handing her daughter off to a maid. She quickly walked up to her.

"What's going?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh Ichiko just needed a diaper changed," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Oh okay," said Haruhi watching the maid walking away with the baby.

She looked back at Mori who was still standing next to the refreshment table.

She was curious about whither or not she should go back and talk to him.

A part of her wanted to as a friend, but another part of her felt it was best to avoid him. So instead she wondered off outside towards the garden. A lot of other family members were there as well so it was easy to get lost in the crowd. She was starting to feel better when she saw Mori walking outside as well.

"Oh darn, he's following me!" she muttered as she watched him. Why was being around him so difficult?

Before she could do or say anything she heard a scream.

"There's a baby on the roof!" someone else shouted.

'No, No, No!' Though Haruhi as she looked up and saw Ichiko sitting outside an open window!

"Oh god No!" she shouted.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Ichiko!" Haruhi shouted up at her daughter up on the roof. Ichiko looked around before she slowly started to crawl towards the edge of the roof! Several people started screaming.

"What's all the screaming?" said Mr. Haninozuka running out of the house into the garden. Haruhi pointed up to the roof.

"Oh dear lord!" said Mr. Haninozuka.

"Can someone stop her before she crawls off the edge?" someone shouted.

Suddenly Mori jumped up plucked her up in arms before leaping back down to the ground.

"Ichiko!" Haruhi shouted as she ran over to Mori and took her baby back. "You naughty little girl, you had me so scared!"

Ichiko instead started to giggle.

"Again!" she said.

"No not again!" said Haruhi.

She could hear Mr. Haninozuka chuckle.

"She's so much like Mitsukuni, he would do things like this," he said.

"Yeah," said Mori.

Haruhi sighed as she held her daughter close.

"Thank you for saving her Takashi," she said.

"Is she all right?" asked the maid running outside.

"Yes she's fine," said Haruhi.

"What happened exactly?" asked her father-in-law.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean too! I had just finished changing her and put her down on to the floor to take care of something and the next thing I knew she was crawling out the window!" said the maid.

"It's all right," said Haruhi, "I've had some close calls of my own with her. The important thing is she wasn't hurt."

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Thank you again Takashi," said Haruhi walking back to the house with Ichiko.

"You are a naughty, naughty little girl! You're getting to be handful," she said.

Mr. Haninozuka looked up at Mori watching Haruhi walked into the house.

"You always liked her too didn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Hmm," said his uncle. "Would you ever want to be with her now?"

Mori looked down at him in shock.

"You can be honest with me boy," said Mr. Haninozuka.

"Uh…," said Mori.

"Takashi don't be nervous. Mitsukuni wouldn't want you to hold yourself back like this. He'd want you to be happy and if he were to have someone looking after his wife and child he'd want you. So would you want to be with this girl now?" asked Mr. Haninozuka.

"Yes," said Mori. He actually wouldn't have minded back at the graduation party to try and get Haruhi to go out with him. But since Hunny had gotten to her first and started to peruses her romantically, he wasn't about to ruin his cousin's chance for happiness. Even now with Hunny dead he didn't seem to think it was right especially after Haruhi had asked him not to be around her so often. She was right more or less. It was best for him not to be so close to her after Hunny had died. But now, it had been four months since his death. Would she'd at least be willing to let him come over some more now?

* * *

><p>"Everything all right?" asked Mrs. Haninozuka when she saw Haruhi walking into the room.<p>

Haruhi groaned.

"Ichiko got up on the roof!" said Haruhi annoyed.

"What?" said Mrs. Haninozuka looking at the baby with concern.

"She's fine. Lucky for me Takashi was there and able to save her," said Haruhi looking down at Ichiko. "You are such a naughty girl getting up on the roof like that."

"Yeah Mitsukuni did stuff similar to that when he was little," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Fortunately he had Takashi to help him out," said Mr. Haninozuka.

"Yes good for him," said Haruhi.

"Um Haruhi could we maybe have a word with you in privet?" asked Mr. Haninozuka.

"Oh sure," said Haruhi.

She followed her two in-laws down a hallway to an empty office.

"Is everything all right?" asked Haruhi.

"Well actually the thing is we were wondering something regarding you and Ichiko," said Mr. Haninozuka. "As it stands since Ichiko was Mitsukuni's only child she currently is the next in line for head of the family. However we were wondering if it would be all right to you if we were to name Yasuchika as the next heir."

"What?" said Haruhi.

"Would it be all right with you if Yasuchika was named as the next head of the family instead of Ichiko? You'll still receive Hunny's share of the inheritance and whatever help you may need in the future. It's just that if and when you want to re-marry it won't make things awkward for you and your husband and Ichiko being the next head of this family while you're trying to be a family with your new husband," Mr. Haninozuka explained.

"I see," said Haruhi. "Yes that's fine, I can do that. Do you need me to sign a form or anything for it?"

"Yes, but we'll get that drawn out later. We didn't want to force you to do anything you didn't want to do, like say keep Ichiko's title for her," said Mr. Haninozuka.

"Well I don't really care about titles and things like that. As long as I can support my daughter comfortably and make sure she has everything she needs growing up I'm happy," said Haruhi. Both the parents nodded their heads.

"Well I'm glad we could get that settled," said Mr. Haninozuka, "Now we should get back to our party shouldn't we?"

* * *

><p>"Everything all right?" Yasuchika asked Haruhi once she was back at the party.<p>

"Yeah your parents were just asking me to sign over the title of head of the family to you," said Haruhi.

"What?" said Yasuchika.

"You didn't know?" asked Haruhi.

"No," said Yasuchika, "I'm really surprised to say the least. I had always thought I would make a good head of the family, but I never wanted to over step my brother's boundaries. Even when he stopped acting like how a Haninozuka should I would never question his authority as the next head."

Haruhi looked at Yasuchika's face. He looked like he was torn with being happy over at being the next head or being upset he was only getting because his brother was dead.

"Well I think you're going to make your brother and your family proud as the next head," said Haruhi.

"Thanks Haruhi," said Yasuchika, "You do know that if I don't ever marry and have kids Ichiko is my immediate heir right?"

"Well I appreciate that, but don't sell yourself short. If you find yourself someone you love and are fortunate enough to have a baby then you have that the right and to named your heir. You don't have to avoid having your own child just so Ichiko can be your heir," said Haruhi.

"You always were a real kind person Haruhi. Thank you for letting me have the title," said Yasuchika.

"It's no big deal," said Haruhi. She was sure that had she been born and raised in the same world Hunny came from it might be different. But really all Haruhi care about at this point was just making sure she would always have enough to support her and her daughter.

"So do you ever think you'd ever want to re-marry?" asked Yasuchika.

"I don't know. I know there are a lot of other guys who wouldn't mind me maybe eventually starting to date again," said Haruhi.

"I take it you mean those other friends from the high school?" asked Yasuchika.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"I'm surprised none of them had tried to make a move on you all ready," said Yasuchika.

"Oh I've been doing good at keeping them at bay," said Haruhi.

"Granted but you got to admit they can be pretty insistent," said Yasuchika.

"Yeah I know," said Haruhi.

She looked down at Ichiko. The baby was starting to fall asleep.

"I guess it's time I got her home," she said.

"Hmm, tell me, is she as grumpy as Mitsukuni was waking up?" asked Yasuchika.

"No not as bad," said Haruhi, "But I should get her home. See you later Yasuchika."

"See you around," said Yasuchika.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home Mistress," said Tadao when Haruhi got back.<p>

"Hello," said Haruhi.

"How did the party go?" asked Tadao.

"Ichiko got out on the roof," muttered Haruhi.

"Oh dear," said Tadao.

"We're going to have to keep a sharper eye on her," said Haruhi.

"Agreed," said Tadao.

"Hey Tadao, do you like working for me? You're not just staying because of Mitsukuni are you?" asked Haruhi.

"I enjoy working for you immensely madam. Even if you couldn't afford to pay me, I'd like to remain to working for you and Miss Ichiko!" said Tadao giving her a salute.

"Oh well thank you," said Haruhi.

The two walked towards Ichiko's room. The minute she got there she started to change Ichiko out of her dress and into her pajamas, pink bunny ones none the less.

"Here we go sweetheart, good nigh naughty girl. Let's hope you grow out of all this carelessness eventually," said Haruhi laying the baby in her crib and giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly Ichiko's eyes snapped opened.

"Of course," said Haruhi, "Wakes up the minute I put her to bed."

"La?" said Ichiko.

"You want a song madam?" asked Tadao.

"No I think she's asked for her teddy bear," said Haruhi looking around. Where was it?

"I didn't leave back at the main estate did I?" she said.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll answer it and then I shall call your in-laws to inquire about the bear!" said Tadao running out of the room.

"La?" asked Ichiko.

"Don't worry honey well get him back," said Haruhi.

"La by-by?" asked Ichiko.

"No, no, no La didn't go by-by," said Haruhi.

"Far from it young mistress," said Tadao walking back into the room followed by Mori.

"Takashi what are you doing here?" asked Haruhi. Mori held up Lapin.

"Oh thank you," said Haruhi taking the bear back and put into Ichiko's crib.

Ichiko smiled brightly before drifting off to sleep.

"Okay, let's get out here before she wakes up again," said Haruhi ushering Tadao and Mori out of the room.

"Shall I leave you two alone for a moment?" asked Tadao walking away.

"Uh okay then," said Haruhi looking up at Mori.

"Thank you for coming over to bring Lapin over. Ichiko was really happy you did," said Haruhi.

Mori smiled down at her.

"Well I'm sure it's late and you probably want to go home huh?" said Haruhi.

Mori shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay well if you can spend the night if you want to I guess," said Haruhi as she turned to walk to her room. However she could feel Mori grabbing her arm. She turned and looked up at him.

"Takashi?" she asked.

Mori just looked at her before he leaned down and kissed her.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi didn't do anything as she let Mori kiss her. She was too shocked. Even when he finally stopped she didn't say or do anything. She just stood there staring at him.

"Takashi?" she said finally, "What, what was that for?"

"It was something I wanted to do," said Mori.

"Why?" asked Haruhi.

"I love you," said Mori.

Haruhi gasped.

'No, no, it can't be!' she thought. She pulled herself free and ran down the hall to her room where she locked it tight.

"No, no, no," Haruhi muttered as she slunk to the floor, "No why did he say that, why? I can't love him back, not yet; it's only been four months! I'm not ready to move on yet, am I?" She kept thinking long and hard about all of this. She didn't even realize she had fallen asleep until she heard a knocking at the door.

"Madam, Madam," she heard Tadao calling out from the other side of the door.

Haruhi opened her eyes and could see the sun shining in through her windows.

"Madam, are you all right?" asked Tadao.

"Yes, yes I am," said Haruhi as she stood up.

"I don't mean to pride it's just that you usually don't usually lock your door," said Tadao.

"Yeah I know," said Haruhi.

"That and Miss Ichiko is awake and calling out for you," said Tadao.

"Yeah I bet she is," said Haruhi.

"And Master Takashi is still here," said Tadao.

Haruhi slowly opened the door.

"He is?" she asked.

"Yes madam," said Tadao.

"Oh," said Haruhi.

"Everything all right madam?" asked Tadao.

"No," said Haruhi, "Takashi kissed me last night and told me he loved me."

"Oh I see," said Tadao.

"Oh god what am I going to do? I can't be moving on all ready, let alone with my dead husband's cousin and best friend!" said Haruhi.

"If I may madam, I don't think Master Mitsukuni would want to see you moping around morning him like this. He'd want to see you to find happiness for both you and Ichiko," said Tadao.

"But it's only been four months! Don't you think that's a bit too soon?" asked Haruhi.

"I can't say specifically madam, only you can," said Tadao, "If you think it's right then I think you should go for it. If it feels right to you then that's all that matters."

Haruhi nodded her head.

"Thank you Tadao," said Haruhi.

"Momma!"

Haruhi looked up and saw Mori walking up to her Ichiko in his arms.

"She kept call for you," said Mori.

"Oh I see," said Haruhi.

"Momma, Momma," said Ichiko reaching for her mother.

"Yes hi honey," said Haruhi taking her daughter into her arms.

"Momma," said Ichiko happily.

Haruhi smiled sweetly at her before looking up at Mori.

"Um Takashi can we have a talk?" she said.

* * *

><p>Kyoya groaned as he walked into his father's office. Why had his dad called him in so early in the morning?<p>

"You wanted to see me Father?" he asked as he walked up to the desk.

"How's your friend Haruhi Haninozuka holding up since the death of her husband?" asked Yoshio.

"Fine I suppose, at least she seemed to be doing okay the last time I saw her," said Kyoya.

"And when was that?" asked his father.

"About a few weeks ago," said Kyoya.

"Is she currently looking into maybe dating again?" asked his Father.

Kyoya was stunned to say the least.

"I don't know," he said truthfully, "I didn't think to ask last time I visited her."

"Well maybe go see her and ask her about that," said his father.

"Are you sure about that Father? Her husband just died…," said Kyoya.

"Four months ago," said Yoshio like it was nothing, "He's gone and she should move on."

"Good to see you care Father," said Kyoya.

"What do you mean?" asked his father.

"Her husband happened to be a very good friend of mine as well Father," said Kyoya.

"And I'm sure he wouldn't mind it if his wife had someone like looking after her and their child," said his father, "Don't you think you could take good care of the two of them?"

"Well yes I could," said Kyoya.

"Then maybe you should go and see her," said his father.

"Hmm," said Kyoya. What could it hurt to go and see her right now?

"All right I will," he said.

* * *

><p>Haruhi and Mori both sat on the porch watching Ichiko play, making sure to stop her before she went too far down a path.<p>

"I didn't scare you too much did I?" Mori asked suddenly out of nowhere.

Haruhi sighed.

"Just a little," she admitted. "I'm still sad over the loss of Mitsukuni and I don't know if I'll ever get over him."

"You don't have to," said Mori, "As long as you don't forget him."

"You think so?" asked Haruhi. She looked out to Ichiko. "Oh I could never ever forget him with her."

"Good," said Mori.

"Takashi," said Haruhi. "Did you really mean what you said last night when you said you loved me?"

Mori was silent for a moment.

"Well?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said Mori, "I've always felt love for you."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" asked Haruhi.

"Because of Mitsukuni," said Mori.

"You mean you didn't want to try and pursue me because he got to me first at the graduation party?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"So if you had gotten to me first at the graduation party would you have felt okay with trying to pursue me romantically?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"And now?" asked Haruhi.

"Only if you want to," said Mori.

Haruhi thought about it for a moment. She looked back out to Ichiko as she came running up to them a flower in her hand. She held it up to Mori.

"For you," she said.

Mori smiled and took it. Next thing he knew Ichiko threw her arms around Mori and hugged him.

"Like you," she said.

Haruhi couldn't help but giggle as she watched her little girl hug against Mori. She looked so cute.

Mori rubbed her hair before Ichiko let him go and ran off again.

"Well I guess that helps with my other problem about dating again," said Haruhi.

"Hmm?" said Mori.

"It's not just me I have to worry about now. I need to know that Ichiko would be okay with whatever I do when it comes to remarrying. But at least she seems to like you," said Haruhi. Not that she didn't seem to like Hikaru, Kaoru or even Kyoya when they came over to visit.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Takashi, I'll admit I'm still a little bit skeptical about dating again, but if you're willing to be patient with me, then I'm willing to give it a try," said Haruhi.

"Really?" said Mori.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"Ok then," said Mori.

Haruhi leaned up and kissed Mori this time.

* * *

><p>"Ah welcome Master Ohtori," said Tadao opening the door.<p>

"Thank you Tadao, where's Haruhi?" asked Kyoya as he walked in.

"I believe she's out back with Master Takashi," said Tadao.

"Mori?" said Kyoya as he hurried to the porch where he found Mori and Haruhi kissing.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kyoya wasn't sure what to do first as he watched his two friends kiss. A part of him was feeling just a little bit upset the Mori had beaten him to the punch with Haruhi. But at the same time, the fact that Haruhi was actually allowing herself to be that close to another man, well, it certainly was an improvement over watching her trying to hide her sadness over loosing Hunny.

Kyoya was about to turn and walk away with suddenly he felt something on his leg. He looked down and saw Ichiko hugging it tight. She smiled up at him and laughed.

"Kyo!" she said happily. She held up a flower just pulled from the dirt.

"For you," she said, letting the dirt still on the stem fall down on to his pant leg.

"Thank you dear," said Kyoya as he tried to shake Ichiko off him before Haruhi or Mori noticed him.

Haruhi couldn't help getting fully immersed in her kiss, but soon got pulled out of her fantasy by the sound of Ichiko laughing. She turned and saw her hugging Kyoya's leg.

"Kyoya?" she said surprised.

Kyoya looked at her.

"Oh hello Haruhi," he said still trying to shake Ichiko off of his leg, "Mori.

"Kyoya," said Mori.

"I didn't realize you were here," said Haruhi as she stood up.

"Oh that's all right, I was just leaving," said Kyoya.

"Well what did you need?" asked Haruhi.

"It's nothing important, I can come back later," said Kyoya, "That is if Ichiko will let me of course."

"Ichiko let go of Uncle Kyoya," said Haruhi.

"No, no, my Kyo," said Ichiko.

"Ichiko," said Haruhi.

Mori stood up and plucked the little girl off of Kyoya.

"No, no, my Kyo!" said Ichiko as she struggled in Mori's arms reaching for Kyoya.

"No, honey, Uncle Kyoya has to go by-by," said Haruhi.

"By-by like dada?" said Ichiko.

"No!" said Haruhi, "Not by-by like dada."

Ichiko looked at Kyoya.

"Go by-by?" she asked timidly.

"Yes dear, but I'll be back," said Kyoya.

"Ichiko look," said Mori turning her towards the porch doors where a butterfly was flying around.

"Ba, ba!" said Ichiko happily as she wiggled out of Mori's arms ran back out to the porch and the garden.

"Ichiko!" said Haruhi.

"I'll look after her," said Mori.

"And I'll just go get to the door while I still can," said Kyoya hurrying away to the front door.

Haruhi followed after him.

"So what did you need?" she asked.

"Oh it's nothing Haruhi. Nothing you have to worry about now," said Kyoya.

"Are you sure?" asked Haruhi.

"Very sure," said Kyoya.

"Okay," said Haruhi. "Um you didn't happen to see anything did you?"

"You mean you and Mori sitting on your porch and kissing?" asked Kyoya.

Haruhi moaned.

"It's fine Haruhi. I think I can speak for a lot of people that they'd be happy knowing you're finally able to move on," said Kyoya.

Haruhi sighed.

"Kyoya, can you be honest with me, do you think it's too soon?" she asked.

"I can't say for sure," said Kyoya, "No one can really say except the person themselves. Oh people can suggest how long a good time to mourn is, but in the end it really comes down to the individual. I for one think that Hunny wouldn't mind seeing you happy with someone else as long as he makes you happy and treats you right, which we all know Mori will do."

"Thank you Kyoya," said Haruhi.

"Don't mention it," said Kyoya, "See you later Haruhi."

"By Kyoya, sorry about your pants," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry about it too much," said Kyoya.

As he drove off Kyoya found himself pondering what it was he had seen and heard at Haruhi's house. He was a little bit disappointed that Mori seemed to beat him to Haruhi this time, but at the same time was glad Haruhi seem to be happy with a man again. That in a way it felt good that his father wasn't able to control him.

But there was one thing he was worried about.

"What Do You Mean She And Mori Were Kissing?" shouted Hikaru.

"Mori's Gone and Made A Move On Her?" said Kaoru.

"Calm down you two," said Kyoya, "You should be happy that she's actually willing to let herself be happy again. You know Hunny's death wasn't easy for her."

"Yeah," agreed the twins.

"So, the question is, now what do we do?" asked Hikaru.

"I have an idea," said Kaoru, "Why don't we really try helping this relationship move along by setting up a romantic dinner?"

"I think that's a good idea." Tamaki commented.

Hikaru nodded. "We'll need a few dozen roses."

"And candles." Kaoru added.

Kyouya nodded. "Ok." He said starting to write in his black book.

"Ok operation haruhi-and-Mori-Romantic-dinner is a go!" Tamaki told them.

"Right!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hmm, hmm," hummed Haruhi dipping her feet into the pool. She actually couldn't believe how happy she had been after kissing Mori. She had been so hesitant about even going near a man after Hunny had died less she seemed being unfaithful to him. As she laid down and looked up at the sky she wondered if he was looking down right now at her.

'I hope you and Mom finally got to meet and are getting along okay,' she thought. 'And I really do hope you're not too upset about me possibly starting to date again Mitsukuni.'

"Madam?" she heard Tadao call out.

"Yes?" she asked sitting up.

"Mistress Ichiko is up from her nap," said Tadao.

"Oh good, I'll bring her out here with me," said Haruhi as she stood up.

"And also Madam, a friend is here to see you," said Tadao.

"Which one?" asked Haruhi.

"Master Tamaki," said Tadao.

"Tamaki?" said Haruhi surprised, "When did he come back from France? Ask him to hold on while I get changed and get Ichiko."

"Well do Madam," said Tadao.

* * *

><p>"Momma!" said Ichiko happily when Haruhi came into her room.<p>

"Hi honey, want to go meet someone new?" asked Haruhi as she picked her baby up.

She carried her into the east sitting room where she found Tamaki sitting in a chair by himself.

"Hi Tamaki," she said. Tamaki turned around and smiled brightly at her!

"Haruhi!" he shouted as he jumped up and ran over to her. Ichiko immediately started to cling to her mother.

"Tamaki, stop!" said Haruhi holding up her free hand.

"Oh right sorry," said Tamaki stopping in his tracks. "Hello Ichiko, it's so nice to finally meet you." Ichiko looked up at her mother.

"This Uncle Tama," said Haruhi.

"Tama?" said Ichiko.

"Yeah he's nice," said Haruhi as she put her daughter on the floor in between the two of them.

Ichiko looked up at Tamaki curiously.

"Tama?" she said.

"That's right Ichiko, I am your beloved Uncle Tamaki," said Tamaki taking a bow.

Ichiko looked up at him a little longer before suddenly lunging at him and attaching herself on his leg.

"My Tama, My Tama!" she said happily.

"Whoa," said Tamaki as he did his best to keep his balance.

"Sorry Tamaki, that's just her funny way of saying she likes you," said Haruhi.

"Oh really?" said Tamaki, "It sort of reminds me of Hunny."

"Yeah me too," said Haruhi softly.

"Sorry Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"It's okay," said Haruhi. She reached down and tried to pry her baby off of him, "Come on honey sweetie, let go."

"No, no, my Tama, mine!" said Ichiko tightening her grip.

"Ichiko come on, be a good girl," said Haruhi as she tried again to pull her baby.

"No, no, love Tama!" said Ichiko.

"Oh our first meeting and she's all ready stricken with love!" said Tamaki.

"Yeah you just have that effect on people," said Haruhi as she finally managed to pull her daughter off of Tamaki.

"Tama!" said Ichiko.

"Here Ichiko, let Uncle Tamaki hold you," said Tamaki taking the baby into his arms.

"I didn't know you were back from France," said Haruhi as the two went and sat down, Ichiko in Tamaki's lap.

"Well it's only temporarily," said Tamaki, "I'll be going back soon."

"Oh I see," said Haruhi.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for the funeral," said Tamaki.

"It's okay," said Haruhi.

"How have you been holding up?" asked Tamaki.

"Fine for the most part," said Haruhi.

"Are you up to seeing anyone?" asked Tamaki.

"Why do you ask?" asked Haruhi raising an eye brow.

"Hmm, no reason," said Tamaki.

"Did Kyoya say something to you?" asked Haruhi.

"What, no!" said Tamaki.

"Tamaki!" said Haruhi crossing her arms mad.

"Oh look at the time," said Tamaki jumping up and handing Ichiko back to her mother.

"Tamaki," said Haruhi as she stood up and followed him to the door.

"It was nice seeing you again Haruhi. We should definitely get together before I head back to France!" said Tamaki running out the front door to his car.

"Hmm," said Haruhi as she watched him drive off.

"He's up to something," she said as she walked back into the house with Ichiko, "And if he's up to something, then that most likely means the twins are in on it too. Plus there's also a good chance Kyoya's in on it too!"

* * *

><p>"Nice going Boss," said the twins after Tamaki had told them what had happened. "Now she's on to our surprise."<p>

"All you had to do was ask her if she was free Saturday night and that was it," said Kyoya writing in his notebook, "Yet somehow you managed to mess that up as well. And get out of your emo corner."

"Now how are we supposed to surprise them?" asked Kaoru.

"We could tell them Tamaki had an accident and give them directions to a special area making them think it's directions to a hospital," said Hikaru.

"That's a terrible idea!" said Tamaki.

"I don't know, it's original," said Kaoru.

"Yeah and know what make it even more realistic, if you were injured," said Hikaru, as he and Kaoru both raising their fists.

"You wouldn't dare!" said Tamaki.

"Oh wouldn't we?" asked the twins.

"I'm sure you would but please don't," said Kyoya, "Covering up a crime is so hard."

"Well do you have a better idea as how to get Haruhi and Mori to a date without either one getting suspicious that we're setting them up?" asked Hikaru.

Kyoya gave them his signature smirk and pushed his glasses up. "I have a few ideas." He said smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"They're up to something I know it!" said Haruhi sitting at her desk after Tamaki had left, "Question is what? Maybe they're all going to try and get me to be wit them since they know I'm feeling more ready to be with a new man now."

"Momma!" said Ichiko as she ran into her office followed by Tadao.

"Hi honey, I see you're all done with your nap huh?" said Haruhi.

"Want Momma!" said Ichiko running over to her mother and holding her hands up. Haruhi hoisted her up.

"Who needs a man when I have you?" she said tapping Ichiko's nose. Ichiko giggled.

"Uh Tadao?" said Haruhi.

"Yes Madam?" asked Tadao.

"Could you do me a favor?" asked Haruhi.

"Anything Madam," said Tadao.

"If any of my friends, with the exception of Takashi come over saying the need to see me or call asking me to come see them, I'm busy," said Haruhi.

"Right Madam, only if there's medical emergency," said Tadao.

"Not even then," said Haruhi.

"Right Madam," said Tadao.

"I'm not taking any chances," said Haruhi, "It's taken me this long to actually think I could be happy with another man and I'm not going to let those guys ruin it for me," said Haruhi.

"Yes Madam," said Tadao.

* * *

><p>"I see, so she's more on to us then I thought," said Kyoya.<p>

"I'm sorry sir but whatever it was you were planning on doing for her Master Takashi will have to be put on hold for the time being," said Tadao.

"Oh don't worry I'm sure we can still do something for the two of them," said Kyoya.

"If you say so sir, But I must warn you sir, I take caring for my Mistresses very seriously. If I ever think that something in this plan is going to be bad for my Mistress I shall intervene," said Tadao.

"Yes Tadao I'm well aware," said Kyoya as he hung up.

"Well?" asked Kaoru.

"I have a new idea as to how to set up the romantic dinner," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>Haruhi was sitting at her desk minding her own business when her phone went off.<p>

"Hello?" she asked as she answered.

"Hello Madam, could you please come down to the office real fast?" asked the voice on the other end. Shortly after Haruhi had started dating Hunny, she had been offered a job as head of the legal firm that represented all of the different Dojo's owned by Hunny and Mori's family. It was just she was able to work from home and only get called in if it was really important.

"Hang on I'll be right there," said Haruhi.

"Tadao, I'll try and get back before Ichiko wakes up. But if I don't, just play with her until I get home," said Haruhi.

"Will do Madam," said Tadao. He stood in the doorway and watched as Haruhi started to drive out of the driveway and out of sight. He immediately pulled out his cell phone.

"She's gone Master Tamaki," he said.

"Excellent," said Kyoya. Within minutes the four pulled up along with everyone else they had haired to help set up the dinner.

"Hurry along please," said Tamaki.

"But please also be quiet. Mistress Ichiko is still asleep," said Tadao.

"Yes sir," said the other staff as they set up everything.

* * *

><p>"I don't see what else you need from me at this point," said Haruhi as she examined the forms.<p>

"Are you sure?" asked the lawyer who had called her down.

"Yes I'm sure. I've been going over this for almost five hours and I'm pretty sure you can do without me," said Haruhi, "Of course I've been saying that for the past thee hours. I really should get home and check on my daughter."

"Three hours?" asked the lawyer.

"Yes three hours," said Haruhi.

"Well then yes, yes you should get going!" said lawyer as he suddenly jumped up and pushed Haruhi to the door.

"Okay, what are you up to?" asked Haruhi.

"Nothing Madam," said the lawyer. Haruhi glared at him.

"If they call I'm only going home to check on my daughter and that's it!" said Haruhi as she hurried to the car.

* * *

><p>"All right you guys, what are up to….," Haruhi paused when she saw the house was completely dark, with a path of candles. Haruhi followed it and saw that there were two. Once led outside to the garden while the other seemed to lead to her hallway towards her bedroom. She saw a not on the wall that read <strong>"Go This Way First"<strong> It pointed down the path that lead to her bed room.

"All right," Haruhi muttered as she turned down that path that did indeed lead to room. When she came into her room she found a purple dress laying on her bed with a note that read "**Put Me On, Then Go Outside."**

"Okay," said Haruhi as she changed, "I wonder who set this all up. I wonder if Ichiko's okay."

Just then she saw a note on the other side of paper. It read **"P.S. Ichiko's Okay."**

"Well I guess that's good to know," said Haruhi. She walked back outside and followed the path to the garden where she continued to follow the candles down a path. She only did because she wanted to know who was doing this.

Finally she came to the very center where a nice table was set up with a red tablecloth, a candle stick, a chilled bottle of wine.

"Okay guys, I'm here. Wherever you I'm here. Let's get this over with," she called out. There was no answer.

"Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru," Haruhi called out, Still no answer, "Kyoya, Takashi?" Still nothing.

"Okay, what's the joke?" asked Haruhi.

* * *

><p>As Mori pulled up the house he couldn't help but feel just a little bit suspicious. Granted she was happy with the idea of joining Haruhi for dinner, he didn't know why she asked him to dress up. That didn't sound like her.<p>

He barely got up to the front door and knocked when it was immediately opened by Tadao.

"Ah good evening sir, Madam is waiting for you sir," he said moving aside.

"Hmm?" said Mori looking over at the candles on the floor. This was not like Haruhi at all. He immediately followed the candles out to the garden where he found Haruhi standing near a fancy table calling out his name and all of their other friends' names

"Where are you?" she called out.

"Haruhi?" asked Mori. Haruhi turned around and looked at him.

"So this was your doing," she said. Mori shook his head no.

Haruhi eyed him.

"So this wasn't your doing at all?" she asked. Mori again shook his head no.

"Really?" said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Oh for crying out loud," muttered Kaoru as the group all watched from their hiding spot in the house behind one of the closed doors to the porch where they could all see the two just fine.<p>

"Will they just sit down and eat all ready?" said Hikaru.

"Just be patient," said Kyoya.

None of them notice Ichiko walk up behind them.

"What do?" she asked.

The four all turned around and looked at her.

"We're just doing something nice for your Mommy and Uncle Takashi," said Tamaki.

Ichiko looked at all of them before suddenly leaping at Tamaki.

"My Tama, My Tama!" she said hugging him tight on the leg.

"Ichiko no please," said Tamaki trying to avoid loosing his balance.

* * *

><p>Haruhi and Mori both looked towards the house where they could hear Tamaki shouting.<p>

"I see," said Haruhi, "Well you got to give them credit. They were just trying to do something nice for us apparently."

"Yeah," said Mori.

"So, should we go ahead and sit down?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori moving the chair out for her.

He then took his seat as well.

"Hey look at that its working!" said Hikaru looking back outside.

"Oh is it," said Tamaki who had resorted to sitting on the floor with Ichiko in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck chanting, "My Tama, My Tama."

"This is rather nice," said Haruhi as she and Mori sat at the table.

"Maybe next time we do something like this we should be the ones to plan it," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Say you and me going out next Saturday?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure," said Mori.

"All right," said Hikaru.

"Looks like all they did need was a little push," said Kaoru.

"Good for them," said Kyoya.

"Now I can go back to France happy," said Tamaki.

"My Tama," said Ichiko.

"I'm sorry Ichiko but Tama has to go back to france."

"My Tama go by by?" She questioned.

He nodded. "Tama go by by" He told her.

She sat down and started crying.

"Nice going boss." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi was about to reach down and take Mori's hand when she suddenly heard Ichiko crying from the house.

"Ichiko?" she said as she and Mori both jumped and ran back to the house. They walked in to see their four friends all standing around a crying Ichiko who was sitting on the floor crying, her little fists clenched tight.

"Ichiko!" said Haruhi as she ran over to her baby and scooped her up "Ichiko sweetie shh, what's wrong?"

"Tama go by-by!" said Ichiko burying her face into her mother shoulder.

"What, what do you mean?" asked Haruhi, though it was more directed towards the guys.

"Well I have to go back to France soon," said Tamaki.

"No by-by, No!" said Ichiko.

Haruhi sighed.

"Ichiko doesn't like saying by-by," she hissed at him.

"Really, why?" asked Tamaki.

"Dada go by-by," said Ichiko.

"Oh," said Tamaki, "Well I'm not going by-by like that Ichiko."

Ichiko didn't respond. Instead she kept crying.

Haruhi sighed as she held her daughter close.

"Shh, shh, it's okay sweetheart," she said.

"Sorry about that Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"Its fine," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi," said Mori offering to take Ichiko.

"Oh sure," said Haruhi handing off her crying baby to Mori. She started to hug Mori tight.

"Taka no by-by?" she said.

"No," said Mori.

"We're not going by-by," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hika and Kao no by-by?" asked Ichiko.

"Yep," said the twins.

"Kyo by-by?" asked Ichiko looking at Kyoya.

"No dear I'm not going by-by," said Kyoya.

"Why Tama by-by?" asked Ichiko.

"Well I uh…," said Tamaki, "Need to go see my momma."

"Go see Momma?" asked Ichiko.

"That's right," said Tamaki.

"Momma there," said Ichiko pointing at Haruhi.

"No his momma honey," said Haruhi.

Ichiko looked confused.

"More mommas?" she said.

"Yes there are more mommas honey," said Haruhi.

"Tama momma?" asked Ichiko.

"Yes, Tamaki has a momma," said Haruhi.

"Go see Momma?" Ichiko asked Tamaki.

"Yes I need to go see my momma," said Tamaki.

"Go, go see Momma," said Ichiko waving Tamaki.

"Yeah Boss go see your momma," said the twins shoving him towards the door.

"Maybe we should all go, "said Kyoya coming up behind them and pushing them out the door as well.

"Thank you Kyoya," said Haruhi, "And uh thanks for the nice dinner set up."

"No problem Haruhi," said Kyoya as he too walked out.

Haruhi turned and looked up at Mori and Ichiko.

"Well now what do we do?" she asked. She couldn't help but notice Ichiko yawing and laying her head down on Mori's shoulder. That might also explain why she was having such a temper

"Should we go ahead and put her to sleep?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure," said Mori carrying the baby to her room.

"Well," said Haruhi once the baby was asleep and the two walked out of her room, "I guess our first date could have gone worse."

"Yeah," said Mori.

"So what should we do now? Do you want to go back out to the garden and have dinner? It is kind of late," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori as the two of them walked back to the garden.

"You know I got to be honest, when the guys found out we were thinking about becoming a couple I was little bit nervous about them and what they'd do. I'm glad to see this is what they did," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori.

Haruhi reached over and took Mori's hand again.

"Takashi," she said, "I got to know, do you really liked me or are you just being with me out of guilt over what happened to Mitsukuni?"

Mori shook his head.

"I love you, and by myself," he said.

"Honest?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Good," said Haruhi, "I hate the idea of us only being together for that reason."

Mori nodded.

* * *

><p>"Tama go see Momma?" asked Ichiko as the group all gathered at airport to Tamaki back to France.<p>

"Yes Ichiko I'm going to see my momma," said Tamaki.

Ichiko looked sad but then leaned over in Mori's arms and kissed him on the check.

"Go see Momma," she said.

"I will," said Tamaki, "But I am going to miss you sweet heart." Then he looked up at Mori.

"Uh Mori can I have one moment with you alone real fast?" he asked.

"Sure," said Mori handing Ichiko over to Haruhi and walked off with Tamaki.

"I just wanted to let you while I'm a bit upset you got to Haruhi first, I am at least glad that Haruhi seems to be happy with you. As such I want you know I fully support your relationship with her, just as long as you don't hurt her," said Tamaki.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Good," said Tamaki giving his friend a friendly pat on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>"So what are you and Mori going to do now Haruhi?" asked Kaoru while Mori and Tamaki were off by themselves.<p>

"Well we're going to try dating and see where it leads," said Haruhi.

"Is this really what you want?" asked Hikaru.

"For now," said Haruhi, "We'll see what happened."

Haruhi and Mori did keep dating for a year. It started out slow but eventually it became a regular thing for them.

* * *

><p>"Taka, Taka!" said Ichiko happily one day when she saw Mori once again arriving at the house.<p>

"Hello Ichiko," said Mori scooping up the now two year old.

"I love you Taka," she said hugging him.

"I love you too," said Mori hugging her tight.

"I love you both too," said Haruhi walking into the room.

"Taka's here Momma," said Ichiko.

"Yeah I see that," said Haruhi.

"Hello Haruhi," said Mori leaning down and kissing her.

"I want kiss," said Ichiko. Mori gave a quick one on the cheek.

"Thank you Taka," said Ichiko.

"So what did you want to do today?" asked Haruhi.

"Can I talk to you alone?" asked Mori.

"Sure," said Haruhi, "Ichiko, can you go play with Tadao?"

"Going to play with Tadao, going to play with Tadao," said Ichiko as Mori put her down and she quickly walked off.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Haruhi.

Mori took her hand and led her outside to the center of the garden.

"Haruhi," he said, "It's been over a year we started to date. So I want to ask you something, will you marry me?"

She gasped wide eyes not expecting it. "I-"

**Sorry guys I just elt like leaving that cliffie he he he **


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"…I, I" Haruhi sputtered. She couldn't believe Mori had just asked her to marry him! Dating was one thing, but marriage! Granted they've been dating for a year now, it had also only been a year since Hunny died. Was it really okay to fully move on with another man and promise herself to him the same way she had to Hunny? And what about Ichiko, Where did she fit into all of this? Ichiko had been so small when Hunny died. Was it okay to have another man step in and really call himself her dad like Hunny had? Hunny loved Ichiko but yet Ichiko had been so little that she probably wouldn't have any real memory of him, and instead only memories of Mori being her dad. How was that fair to Hunny?

"Haruhi?" said Mori finally.

"I have to, think about this for a moment," said Haruhi before running off further into the garden before Mori could stop her.

'He wants me to marry him? He actually wants me to marry him?' she thought as she ran.

* * *

><p>Mori sighed sadly before walking back to the house to wait for Haruhi. This wasn't the reaction he had been hoping for. But in a way he guessed it was natural she'd be a little hesitant. She had been hesitant to date him in the first place. Maybe it was still too soon for actually think about marrying another man again, especially one related to her late husband.<p>

He sat on the porch and looked out to the garden, deciding that whatever choice Haruhi made he'd accept it for her, Ichiko and Hunny's sake.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to do," Haruhi said to herself when she finally found herself a bench to sit and think on. "I know Hunny wouldn't want to see me moping around for the rest of my life, but at the same time I don't want to forget him and what he meant to me all that time we were together." She held her face in her hands<p>

"Mitsukuni, if you can hear me in heaven, please give me some sort of sign telling me what you'd like to see me do," she said.

"Momma!"

"Huh?" said Haruhi looking up. She saw Ichiko waddling towards her fast as her little legs could carry her followed by Tadao.

"Terrible sorry to have disturbed you Madam, but you know how Ichiko likes her garden," said Tadao.

"Yes that's fine," said Haruhi scooping her little girl up onto her lap.

"What are you doing Momma?" asked Ichiko.

"Thinking about something," said Haruhi.

"Where's Taka?" asked Ichiko.

"I don't know," said Haruhi.

"Last I saw he was near the house Madam," said Tadao.

"Oh," said Haruhi softly.

"Madam, did something happen?" asked Tadao.

Haruhi covered Ichiko's ears before saying, "He asked me to marry him!"

"Oh I see," said Tadao.

"What marry mean?" asked Ichiko.

"You heard that?" asked Haruhi. Ichiko nodded her head.

"Honey, do you like your Taka?" asked Haruhi.

"Love Taka!" said Ichiko.

"Would you like it if he'd stay here with us forever?" asked Haruhi. Ichiko's eyes lit up.

"Yeah!" she said excitedly.

"That was a no brainier Madam if you ask me," said Tadao.

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"Taka stay, Taka stay!" Ichiko shouted happily as she jumped off her mother's lap and ran back to the house.

"Wait Ichiko," said Haruhi as she and Tadao hurried after her.

"You know Madam, I can't help but think that maybe you and Master Takashi could be very happy together," said Tadao as they followed after the toddler.

"I do too, that's not what I worried about. I'm worried about being disloyal to Mitsukuni and having Takashi more or less replacing him as Ichiko's father," said Haruhi.

"Taka's going to be Dada?" asked Ichiko coming to a sudden stop, "Taka not Dad."

"Well no, but would you like him to be a dada?" asked Haruhi.

"Taka's Taka, he no Dada," said Ichiko.

"No he's not your dada, but can he try to be a new one can't he?" asked Haruhi.

"Taka be new Dada?" asked Ichiko.

"Would you like that?" asked Haruhi. Ichiko thought about it for a moment.

"Taka new Dada!" she said finally before returning to running down the path to the house.

* * *

><p>"Taka new Dada!" Mori suddenly heard Ichiko shouted as she ran and jumped up at him.<p>

"Mmm?" he said as he caught the girl up in his arms.

"Taka new Dada!" said Ichiko wrapping her arms around Mori's neck.

"Ichiko I think you're getting ahead of everything," said Haruhi as she and Tadao ran up to her and Mori.

"Why don't we go get some milk and cookies?" asked Tadao pulling Ichiko from Mori.

"By Taka Dada," said Ichiko as Tadao led her into the house. Haruhi sighed as she sat down next to Mori.

"So does this mean…," Mori started to say.

"I don't know Takashi. I'm sorry, but I'm so torn about the whole thing. I mean don't get me wrong, this past year with you has been nice, and I've grow quite found of you. In fact I actually I would love the idea of marry you but…"

"Mitsukuni?" asked Mori.

"Yeah," said Haruhi, "It's only been a year since he past away and I'm sorry but I can't help think that I'd be disloyal to him."

"I see," said Mori.

"Takashi, please try to understand," said Haruhi.

"I do, I do understand," said Mori, "And I'm sorry I pressured you like that."

"Please don't talk like that. You have the right to want to be happy too," said Haruhi. She gave off a frustrating sigh. "I just wish I knew what would be the best choice in all of this."

"Momma cookie?" Ichiko asked walking up in between the two adults with a cookie in her hand.

"Sure I'll have a cookie," said Haruhi taking it from her.

"Dada Taka cookie?" asked Ichiko holding one up for him as well.

"Sure," said Mori taking the cookie as well.

"Cookies are good, real good," said Ichiko.

"Yeah," said Mori and Haruhi together.

Ichiko looked back and forth at the two of them.

"Momma?" she said.

"Yes honey?" said Haruhi.

"Love Taka?" she asked.

"Yes honey I love Taka," said Haruhi.

"Dada Taka?" asked Ichiko.

"Yes?" said Mori.

"Love Momma?" asked Ichiko.

"Yes," said Mori.

"Love you too," said Ichiko as she gave both a kiss with her cookie filled mouth.

"We love you too sweetheart," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori. He looked over at Haruhi and put his hand on top of hers.

"Well?" he asked.

Haruhi looked down and saw Ichiko looking up at her with her eyes similar to Hunny's.

"All right yes, yes I will marry you!" she said.

Mori smiled brightly.

"Thank you Haruhi," he said. He leaned over and kissed her gently.

"I want kiss too!" said Ichiko.

Mori smiled and haruhi and they both kissed her on the cheek before heading into the house each holding one of Ichiko's hands.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So you went and asked Haruhi to marry her huh?" asked Mori's father.

"Yes," said Mori.

"And she's really okay with this?" asked his mother eagerly.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Oh good!" said his mother happily.

"I'm happy she's getting married again too," said Satoshi, "What did her father day?"

"Uh…," said Mori.

"You did talk to her father right?" asked Mori's dad.

**BANG BANG BANG **

"I'm going to take that as a no," said Mr. Morinozuka.

Thump Thump Thump Thump

"Takashi," said his father.

"I'll do the right thing," said Mori right as Ranka busted into the room.

"You!" he shouted.

Mori took a deep breath as he came over to Ranka and bowed his head.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" said Ranka.

"Mr. Fujioka, with your permission I would like to marry your daughter," said Mori.

"Well when you put it that way," said Ranka, "yes you can."

"Wow Dad, what happened to all that "I'm going to pound him to death" and all of that?" asked Haruhi walking into the room the room with Ichiko.

"Haruhi and Ichiko!" said Mori's mother running over and hugged the two tight. "Oh I'm so happy you're going to marry our son. I often wished you and he got together, but I'm one to honor one's wishes."

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"And Ichiko, you just call me Granny from now on," said Mori's mother, "Of course I'm won't ever try and replace your real grandmother."

"I should hope not," said Mrs. Haninozuka walking into the room followed by her husband.

Mori and his family all immediately walked up to them and bowed.

"Do what do we owe this pleasure?" asked Mori's father.

"We came to see if it was true that Takashi was really going to marry Haruhi," said Mr. Haninozuka, "We didn't expect to see Haruhi, Ichiko and Ranka here."

"Nana, Nana!" said Ichiko wiggling out her mother's arms and running over to her grandmother.

"Oh hello my precious little one," said Mrs. Haninozuka hoisting up her granddaughter, "Look at you, you're getting so big!"

"My nana," said Ichiko wrapping her arms around her grandmother's arms.

"So anyway, you were here to discuss Takashi and Haruhi getting married?" asked Mori's father.

"Yes, we just wanted to make sure that this is what Takashi really wanted to do. We wanted to make sure he's doing this out of love and not over guilt for not being able to protect Mitsukuni," said Mr. Haninozuka.

"Not that we blame you or think you could have done anything to help him that day," said Mrs. Haninozuka sadly.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Well anyway, are you really marrying her out of love Takashi?" asked Mr. Haninozuka.

"We only ask because we want what's best for her and Ichiko," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"I agree, I don't want my daughter marrying any man except if he's really in love with her," said Ranka.

"It is out of love," said Mori.

Ranka turned and looked at Mr. and Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Well then, let's have a toast to celebrate this joyous occasion," said Mr. Haninozuka. Immediately a butler walked in carrying with him a try of different wine glasses.

"I want some too," said Ichiko reaching for a glass.

"No you don't!" said Haruhi, stopping her.

"Here Madam," said a maid handing Ichiko small plastic looking wine glass that had punch in it.

"What do we say Ichiko?" asked Haruhi.

"Thank you," said Ichiko.

"You're quite welcome young lady," said the maid smiling brightly.

"What's your name?" asked Haruhi.

"Yuu, Madam," she said.

"Well thank you for thinking of Ichiko like that," said Haruhi.

"Here's to Takashi and Haruhi," said Mori's father raising his glass flowed by all the others including Ichiko, "May they have a nice long happy life together."

"Here, here," said Mr. Haninozuka, "I'm sure Mitsukuni would be happy for the two of you."

"Thank you sir," said Haruhi.

'I hope that's the truth,' she thought.

* * *

><p>"Boys, look whose home!" said the twin's mother walking into their room, where the two of them were busy working at something.<p>

"What are we making?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin walking up behind them.

"New wedding sketches," said Kaoru, "For Haruhi."

"For Haruhi?" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"She's getting married again," said Hikaru.

"Really, to who?" asked their mother.

"Mori," said Hikaru.

"Oh, that's interesting. I didn't realize she was getting serious about that," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "to be honest I'm surprised you yourselves never went and made on her."

"We would have, but Mori beat us to her, and then we just didn't want to really cause trouble for her since we care about her too much," said Kaoru.

"Oh, well that's too bad," said Mrs. Hitachiin walking out of the room, "Maybe if this one kicks the bucket, you can try then."

"Mom that's kind of harsh," said Kaoru.

"Sorry, I just can't help but think you'd be a better match for her," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Even if she is, we want her to be happy," said Kaoru.

"Very well," said their mother.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya!" said his father mad storming into Kyoya's home office.<p>

"Yes Father?" said Kyoya.

"What's this?" said his father holding up an envelope.

"It would appear to be an invitation to Haruhi and Mori's wedding," said Kyoya.

"How is it she's marry him?" asked his father.

"He asked," said Kyoya.

"And what have you been doing this past year? Why didn't you try and pursue her when I asked you to?" asked his father.

"Mori had all ready made a move on her. And seeing as how they're my friends I wouldn't want to hurt them," said Kyoya, "Mori would have done the same had I made a move first."

"I see, well let's hope it works out better for the two of them then it did for her marriage to Haninozuka," said his father walking out of the room.

"Yes, I hope so too," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>"Madam, Madam," Haruhi heard Tadao knocking at her door the day of her wedding, "Is everything all right?"<p>

"Yes," said Haruhi walking out of the room.

"I only ask because it's time we got going to your wedding," said Tadao.

"Yes, could just give me a minute?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course Madam, I, Ichiko and your father will be waiting for you in the car," said Tadao bowing and walking away.

Haruhi waited before he was fully gone before walking over to her dresser and pulling out a photo of Hunny.

"Mitsukuni, I just want you to know, I still love you and always will. I hope where ever you are now, you're happy for me and continue to watch over me and Ichiko. I love always and forever," she said before gently kissing the picture.

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling all right Haruhi?" asked Ranka as they linked arms about to walk down the aisle together, Haruhi wearing the long simple white wedding dress from the twins.<p>

"Yeah Dad, let's do this," said Haruhi. She took a deep breath as she started walking down the hallway with her father.

"Look Ichiko, there's your mommy," said her nana holding the baby.

"Momma pretty," said Ichiko.

"Yeah she is," said Mori's mother sitting next to her.

Mori took a deep breath as he watched Haruhi coming towards him with her father.

'This is it, we're really going to be married,' he thought as they neared.

"Do you Takashi Morinozuka take this woman to be your wedded wife?" asked the preacher.

"I do," said Mori.

"And do you Haruhi Haninozuka take this man to be your wedded husband?" asked the preacher.

Haruhi took a deep breath.

'This is it,' she thought.

"I do," she said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," said the preacher.

Haruhi smiled up at Mori as he gently cupped her face and kissed her.

"I want kiss too!" Ichiko shouted out loud. Before her nana could stop her, Ichiko managed to wiggle out her arms and run up to Haruhi and Mori.

Mori chuckled before scooping her so both he and Haruhi could give her kiss on the cheek. They did.

As they headed into the limo set for their honeymoon Haruhi felt something wiggle in her wstomach. _'Probably just wedding jitters.'_ She thought.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi took a deep relaxing breath as she opened the big windows to her and Mori's honeymoon sweet. It was such a beautiful view. The two of them had come to a nice mountain resort. She was so into looking at it that she almost didn't feel Mori come up behind her and wrap his arms around her.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it!" she said.

"I thought you would," said Mori kissing the top of her head. Haruhi could feel his hands getting just a little bit frisky with her.

"Are you hinting at something Takashi?" asked Haruhi.

"Maybe," said Mori.

"Hmm," said Haruhi shutting the windows and pulling the curtains closed. She turned and looked up at her new husband.

"Well let's do this then. That one of the perks of getting married right?" she said taking his hand and leading him to the bed.

* * *

><p>"Momma, Momma, you're home!" Ichiko shouted happily a week later the minute Haruhi walking into house.<p>

"Hi honey," said Haruhi kneeling down and hugging her tight, "Were you a good little girl while Momma was away?"

"Of course I was Momma," said Ichiko.

Haruhi looked up at Tadao who just winked and nodded his head.

"Did you bring me anything?" asked Ichiko.

"Somebody's getting a little bit ahead of herself," said Haruhi giving her daughter a kiss on the nose.

"Where's my present, where's my present?" said Ichiko jumping up and down excited.

"Your Daddy is bringing it in," said Haruhi.

"Dada Takashi?" asked Ichiko.

"Yeah Dada Takashi," said Haruhi.

Just then Mori walked into the house as well.

"Dada Takashi where's my present?" asked Ichiko running up to him.

Mori chuckled and held up a bag. He reached in and pulled out a stuffed lamb.

"Sheep, sheep!" said Ichiko happily, "Sheep cute!"

"Glad to see she likes it," said Haruhi as Mori handed it to her.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Tank you," said Ichiko before running off with the lamb.

Haruhi giggled.

"She's so cute," she said standing up and walking with Mori more into the house, their arms around each other.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Sir, Madam, might I have a word with you?" asked Tadao walking after them.

"Sure what's up?" asked Haruhi.

"Well Madam, seeing as you are now married again and maybe having more children some day…," said Tadao.

"Whoa wait what?" said Haruhi.

"Well there is the possible correct Madam?" asked Tadao.

"I, I guess," said Haruhi looking up at Mori.

"Well in either case Master's mother decided to I could use the extra help, so she sent over a new maid," said Tadao.

"She what?" said Haruhi.

"Is that going to be a problem Madam?" asked the maid walking up next to Tadao.

"Wait I know you, you were that nice maid at the Morinozuka Mansion Yuu," said Haruhi.

"That's right. My former Mistress saw us talking and thought we have a good connection with each other. So she asked if I would be interested in coming to work for you. But if you don't need me, I'll gladly take me leave," said Yuu.

"Uh no, that's all right. You can stay," said Haruhi, "I just wished my new mother-in-law had asked me first."

"I'll talk to her," said Mori.

"Thank you," said Haruhi. She smiled at Yuu, "Thank you for coming. I hope you don't regret working for me."

"I should hope not," said Yuu bowing her head, "Now if you'll excuse me I should get back to work."

"Momma, Dada Taka, come see what I can do!" they all heard Ichiko call out.

"Oh dear not again," said Tadao.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Something your friend Hikaru and Kaoru taught her while you were gone," said Tadao.

"Oh dear lord," said Haruhi.

"I'll get her," said Mori.

"Tadao," said Haruhi.

"Yes Madam?" asked Tadao.

"You don't think Takashi's mother sent Yuu to work for us in the off chance Takashi and I will have a baby do you?" asked Haruhi.

"Are you ready for a new baby yet Madam?" asked Tadao.

"I don't know," said Haruhi, "This marriage with Takashi feels so different in so many ways. With Mitsukuni, every thing seemed to be going really fast. But with Takashi, I just feel like taking things slow with him."

"Well they are two different men Madam. It could be they have different effect on you. I'm sure if you were to tell your husband you aren't ready for a baby he'd understand," said Tadao.

"Yeah, I think it's just something I have to think about for a little while," said Haruhi.

She walked to the garden porch, she found Mori holding Ichiko for some reason had blue in her hair.

"What the?" said Haruhi.

"Oh she did it again huh?" said Yuu walking up behind them, "Here let me take care of it. I found a good way to get it out each time. Let's go take a special bath Ichiko."

"Yeah special bath," said Ichiko running off towards the bathroom.

"Huh, Yuu sure seems to be on top of things," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Takashi, do you have any idea if you'd ever want a baby?" asked Haruhi.

Mori shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I suppose in time," he said.

Haruhi nodded her head.

"Well we'll see what happens and when," she said.

"Sure," said Mori.

"Big Splash!" Ichiko suddenly shouted out of no where.

"Yuu?" said Haruhi running into the bathroom.

"Yes?" said Yuu wearing a bathing suite giving Ichiko a bath, "If you're worried about the bathroom I'll get it cleaned up after the bath."

"Uh okay thank you," said Haruhi.

It seemed like Yuu being around the house made everything less chaotic, especially since her being there meant there were now four pairs of eyes to watch out for Ichiko.

* * *

><p>"That girl is so chaotic!" said Haruhi one day as she and Mori just watched Ichiko play outside.<p>

"Let's see La will be the leader of the parade, Miss Sheep will come next, Sweetie Chick will come next, Tama Tanuki will go next," said Ichiko lining up her stuffed animals for an animal parade.

"Having fun honey?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah!" said Ichiko.

Haruhi sighed.

"You what, now that I'm watching her like this, it makes me want another!" she said.

"Hmm?" said Mori.

"I want another baby, what would you say to that?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Good," said Haruhi, "Because I do have something to tell you. I took a pregnancy test the other day."

Mori eye's lit up.

"And?" he asked just a little bit eagerly.

"It read positive," said Haruhi.

Mori's eyes grew even wider.

"You're pregnant?" he said.

"Yeah," said Haruhi, "I didn't want to say anything because I wasn't 100% sure until now."

Mori smiled.

"So we're going to have a baby huh?" asked Mori.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"What?" said Ichiko, "Where's a baby?"

"Right here in Mommy's tummy," said Haruhi putting her hand on her belly.

"Mommy, you ate a baby?" asked Ichiko running over to her.

"No, I didn't. There's a baby in here that's supposed to be your brother or sister," said Haruhi.

"I'm going to have a brother or sister?" asked Ichiko.

"Yeah, will you like that?" asked Haruhi.

"There's a baby brother or sister in there?" asked Ichiko pointing at Haruhi's tummy.

"Yes," said Haruhi.

Ichiko ran to her Mommy's tummy.

"Baby come out, come out and play!" she said.

"It can't yet, it has to grow and then when it gets bigger then it'll come out," said Haruhi.

"Then I can play with it?" asked Ichiko.

"Yes then you can play with it," said Haruhi.

"Grow up baby, grow up and play," said Ichiko to Haruhi's tummy.

Mori and Haruhi both laughed.

"Well she seems to be okay with all of that," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori. He was too, he was actually really happy. He was going to be a father.

Haruhi couldn't believe it. She was going to be a mother again. _Mitskuni I hope you're happy where you are. I hope your not angry that I'm having another baby with Takashi._


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Here you are Madam, just like you requested," said Tadao handing Haruhi a big book of different baby themed wallpaper.

"Thank you Tadao," said Haruhi. She opened the book and started looking though the different wallpapers. She was trying to get an idea of what to do her new baby's room up as.

Suddenly two dirty hands flopped down on the paper in front of her.

"Momma!"

Haruhi looked up at Ichiko covered in dirt and smiling.

"I take it you've been playing in the garden?" she asked her daughter.

"Uh-huh," said Ichiko. She reached down and lifted up some flowers that still had dirt on them, "For you."

"That's real sweet honey. Why don't you go find Yuu or Tadao and see if one of them can put those flowers into a vase?" Haruhi suggested.

"Otay," said Ichiko. She turned and ran out of the room.

"Yuu, Tada," Haruhi could hear her call out.

"Yes my little Mistress?" she heard Yuu ask from outside, "Oh I see, you want me to put these into some water for you?"

"Yeah!" said Ichiko.

"Yes what?" Haruhi called out to her daughter.

"Yes please," said Ichiko. Yuu chuckled.

"I'll go do it right now," she said.

Haruhi could hear her walking off and then saw Ichiko walking back into the room.

"All done," she said proudly.

"Good job sweetheart," said Haruhi before looking back down at the wallpaper samples, brushing off the dirt Ichiko had gotten on some of them.

"What do?" asked Ichiko.

"I'm trying to decide on how we should decorate the new baby's room.

"That one!" said Ichiko pointing to a ducky themed one.

"You want this one?" asked Haruhi pointing to it.

"Yeah!" said Ichiko. Haruhi looked down at the wallpaper. It was rather cute.

"Okay, we'll ask Dada Taka when he gets home," said Haruhi. No matter how much Ichiko liked Mori, she would only ever refer to him as Dada Taka and not just Dada. Her real father was and apparently always be her real Dada. Anytime some would refer to Mori as Dada or Daddy, Ichiko was quick to correct them. Haruhi, Yuu, Tadao and Mori had all learned early on to just refer to him as such.

"Duck, Duck, Ducks is cute," Ichiko sang.

"Yes," said Haruhi, "Speaking of ducks, why don't we go and give you a bath after all of your hard garden work."

* * *

><p>"Splish Splash, I'm Duck, Quack, Quack," Ichiko sang as she splashed in the tub. She was getting Haruhi as wet as she was as Haruhi did her best to wash her. Of course Haruhi was all ready use to all of that. It was usual to get soaking wet when giving Ichiko a bath. So she just sat there and giggled loudly at Ichiko's enthusiasm and song.<p>

"Another towel Madam?" asked Yuu walking into the bathroom with a few bunch.

"Yes please," said Haruhi. She grabbed one quickly dried herself off.

"I also made sure to put a new outfit out for you in your room," said Yuu.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"Big Splash!" shouted Ichiko smacking her hands hard against the water, getting both Haruhi and Yuu.

"Okay, bath time is done," said Haruhi pulling her baby out of the tub. She wrapped a towel that somehow managed not to get wet around her little girl "You are so wet."

"Like a duck!" said Ichiko.

"Yes like a duck honey," said Haruhi, "Now let's go get dressed."

"I'll take her Madam if you'd rather go and change out of your own wet clothes," said Yuu.

"Well don't you need to get out of yours?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh it's not big deal. I'm not as wet as you," said Yuu.

"Okay then," said Haruhi as she let Yuu take her daughter and walked to her own to change.

* * *

><p>By the time the two of them had gotten dressed and Yuu had gone off to change into some dry clothes Mori had returned home.<p>

"Dada Taka!" Ichiko shouted happily running to him.

Mori scooped her up and flung her up into the air. Ichiko giggled immensely.

"So how was the training session?" asked Haruhi.

"Good," said Mori. He had been doing a special training session at a local Dojo all day.

"Um," he started to say.

"Yes?" said Haruhi.

"My mother wanted to know if we could have dinner at her house tonight," said Mori.

"Oh sure," said Haruhi, "We can tell them about the baby."

"Sure," said Mori. He knew his mother was going to like that a lot!

* * *

><p>"Do you think it's too early to tell?" asked Haruhi as they arrived at the main estate.<p>

Mori shook his head no. Once they were let into the house, they were led towards a waiting room where his parents were relaxing by themselves.

"Look Ichiko, look who it is," said Haruhi putting her daughter down on the floor.

Ichiko looked over at Mori's parents unsure.

"Hi Ichiko, you remember me, Granny?" said Mori's mother walking up to her and kneeling in front of her.

"Granny," Ichiko repeated smiling politely, still just a little bit nervous around the woman. She didn't know her or Mori's dad as well as she did Mori.

"Hi I'm here!" said Satoshi running into the room with a smile. The minute he saw Ichiko he ran over and scooped her up in his arms.

"Hey look who it is, it's my sweet niece!" he said twirling her around and kissing her cheek. Ichiko giggled happily. Satoshi was really doing his best to get Ichiko to like him and act like an uncle to her. "Want to go for a horsy ride?"

Satoshi got down on all fours getting close to the ground so Ichiko could easily climb on top of him. Mori had to help her a little. Before long Satoshi was walking around the room with Ichiko on his back laughing.

"Oh some people never grow up do they?" said Mrs. Morinozuka watching.

"I use to do that with the boys when they were little didn't I?" said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Yes," said Mrs. Morinozuka. As if on cue a butler walked in with a family photo album and handed it to her.

"There are some cute photographs of you with the boys on your back in here," she said thumping through the book, "Haruhi you should come and look at these."

Haruhi cautiously sat down next to her with Mori standing next to the couch looking over Haruhi's shoulder at the pictures as well.

"Oh looks there's one with both the boys on your back dear," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Yeah, I remember that," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Wow Takashi looks so little," said Haruhi looking at the pictures.

"I know you should see him right after he was born," said Mrs. Morinozuka flipping back to another page where it showed a picture of her holding a baby Takashi with her husband.

"Awe, he looks so cute," said Haruhi. Mori couldn't help but blush at that comment.

"What are we looking at?" asked Satoshi as he past by with Ichiko still on his back.

"Just some baby photos," said his mother.

"Who's the fat person?" asked Ichiko looking pointing to a photo that happened to be of Mrs. Morinozuka pregnant with one of her boys.

"Ichiko, that's not nice!" said Haruhi.

"It's okay," said Mori's mother, "I'm just like that because there was a baby in my tummy."

"Like Momma?" asked Ichiko.

Everything suddenly got extremely quiet and still in the room. Mori's parents and Satoshi all looked at Haruhi with their moths opened in shock.

"There's a baby in your tummy Haruhi?" asked Satoshi finally.

"Uh yeah," said Haruhi.

"She didn't eat it," said Ichiko.

"Hmm," said Mrs. Morinozuka tears coming to her eyes. Before Haruhi could react the older woman wrapped her arms around her and held her tight, "A baby, that's so wonderful!"

"Yeah the future of the Morinozuka, how wonderful," said Mori's father.

"You're going to be a big sister huh?" said Satoshi looking up at Ichiko.

"Big Sister!" proclaimed Ichiko happily.

"Do you know what it is?" asked Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Uh no, not yet, It's still a bit too early to know," said Haruhi.

"You'll let us know the minute you find out what it is right?" asked her mother-in-law.

"Yes of course," said Haruhi.

Before long it was time for Haruhi and Mori to find out just what it was she was having.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Morinozuka. It's a boy!" The doctor announced.

"Oh how wonderful! Another male!" Her mother-in-law cried happily.

Mori sighed in annoyance. She had been stalking them for days trying to get haruhi to think it was a boy. This was going to be a long 9 months.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

As the months, Mori's mother became more and more excited of the baby coming. Haruhi couldn't help but wonder if she'd be this excited if she was having another girl.

She'd get phone calls at the most random moments of the day from her mother-in-law asking her how she was feeling, how the baby was doing, if they were done with the nursery yet, had they picked out a name yet. That was a big thing too. It seemed as if though Mori and she were having just as much trouble picking out a name for their child as she and Hunny had for Ichiko.

Haruhi couldn't help but wonder if they'd just pick one out after he was born.

* * *

><p>"We can put the changing table over there," said Haruhi as Mori and Tadao both were moving baby furniture all around the new room.<p>

"Mmm, no," said Mori, "Over there."

"You think so?" asked Haruhi, "All right then."

Mori smiled as he hosted the changing table over the side of the room he liked.

"Where should we put the crib?" asked Haruhi.

"There," said Mori pointing to the spot Haruhi had wanted to put the changing table.

"Okay then," said Haruhi, "By the way, did you want a new crib or should we just use Ichiko's old one?"

"Sure, let's use Ichiko's," said Mori.

"Even with the canopy?" asked Haruhi.

"It can be taken off Madam," said Tadao.

"All right then," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>Ichiko skipped down the hallway when she was stopped by her step-father and butler walking past her with her old crib.<p>

"You still got it sir?" asked Tadao.

"Yes," said Mori.

"My crib!" Ichiko shouted running after them to the baby's room.

Both men nearly dropped the crib.

"What was that?" asked Haruhi running out of the room.

"Want my crib!" said Ichiko.

"Ichiko you're a big girl now though with a big girl's bed now remember? It's pink and has bunnies on the bed posts?" said Haruhi.

"By why take my crib?" asked Ichiko.

"For the baby," said Haruhi.

"Baby can't have it, it's mine!" said Ichiko running up to the crib and grabbing on to it.

Haruhi had been afraid of this, that Ichiko would at some point get jealous over something to do with the baby.

"Ichiko," said Haruhi picking her daughter up, "Let Dada Taka and Tadao at least put it down for a little bit, it's heavy."

"No, no, no!" said Ichiko trying to get free from her mother.

"Ichiko I, oh," said Haruhi putting a hand on her belly.

"What's wrong Momma?" asked Ichiko. Haruhi smiled and put Ichiko down.

"I want you to put your hand right here on my belly," she said grabbing her daughter's arm and putting it there.

"But why?" asked Ichiko.

"Just wait, you'll see," said Haruhi. Suddenly Ichiko's eyes got really wide.

"Momma, Momma, something's moving in there! It kicked my hand!" said Ichiko.

"I know, it's the baby, that means he's getting bigger," said Haruhi. "Soon he'll come out and play."

"He will?" asked Ichiko.

"Yes that's right," said Haruhi, "But when he does, where do you think he'll sleep?"

Ichiko had to think about that for a moment. She turned around and looked at the crib.

"In there?" she asked.

"Do you think that'll be all right?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Ichiko smiling.

"Okay then," said Haruhi. She nodded at Mori and Tadao who quickly got the crib to the nursery.

* * *

><p>The rest of the months past by smoothly for everyone including Haruhi, Ichiko didn't seemed to show much about getting jealous over the baby again. If anything she kept harassing her mother about when the baby was finally coming. It seemed like Ichiko managed to pop up at random moments asking if the baby was ready to come out totally scaring her mother.<p>

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," said Haruhi one day as she and Mori walked around the garden together, "Between your mother's nagging, and Ichiko's constantly getting on me about the baby coming out, I'm almost at my wits end!"

"Sorry," said Mori.

"That and we still don't have a name for him," said Haruhi.

Mori started to think about that. He thought about the baby's room and how it was all set up. It had special duck wallpaper all around. The crib had been painting blue and had cute little ducky themed bed spread. Not to mention all the duck themed novelties they had all over the room, like a duck lamp, duck hangers, a duck clock, things like that. Basically a lot of duck stuff.

Mori started to annualize the whole duck theme. What was it that people mostly think about ducks? They're usually on the water swimming. They could also fly though too. Fly and soar through both the water and the sky. Fly, Soar, what did they all have in common?

"Maybe…," Mori started to say.

"Momma, Momma," Ichiko called out suddenly.

Mori and Haruhi both turned and look to see Ichiko running after them.

"I wonder what she wants," said Haruhi.

"Momma is the baby ready to come out?" asked Ichiko.

"No honey he's not," said Haruhi.

"Oh," said Ichiko. She turned and looked behind her, "No the baby's not here yet."

"Oh," moaned two other voices as Hikaru and Kaoru both caught up with them.

"Isn't it due yet?" asked Kaoru.

"The baby's not an it," said Haruhi.

"It's a boy Kao!" said Ichiko.

"Right sorry," said Kaoru.

"Is that the only reason you came by today?" asked Haruhi.

"Kind of," said the twins as the group started to walk back to the house.

Haruhi groaned. It was bad enough to get nagged at by her mother-in-law and Ichiko, but now the twins too?

"So any idea of what to call him?" asked Hikaru.

"No nothing yet," said Haruhi. Mori was soon lost in his thoughts again about ducks and soaring. For some reason the idea of soaring or flying was really sticking out to him.

Suddenly he felt Haruhi stop in her tracks and grip his hand tight.

He too stopped and looked at her.

"Haruhi?" he asked.

"Ichiko, Hikaru, Kaoru," called out Haruhi.

"Yes?" said all three.

"You remember what I said about today not being the day the baby comes?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," said all three.

"Well it turns out I was wrong," said Haruhi.

"What?" said the twins and Ichiko.

"The baby just told me he's ready to come out," said Haruhi looking down at her wet feet.

"The baby's coming today?" said Ichiko.

"Yep and you know what that means," said Haruhi.

Mori didn't waste another second. He scooped Haruhi up and ran towards the house.

"Hey Mori wait for us!" said Hikaru. Kaoru plucked up Ichiko and the two of them ran after Mori.

"Tadao, get the car, Yuu the emergency bag!" said Mori running to the front door.

"The emergency bag?" asked Yuu.

"I believe it's time for the baby my dear," said Tadao following after Mori and Haruhi.

"Yuu can you ask the twins to look after Ichiko for the time being?" asked Haruhi.

"Will do Madam, good luck," said Yuu.

* * *

><p>"Come one Mrs. Morinozuka, you can do it," said the doctor as Haruhi pushed again.<p>

"AHH!" she cried out.

"Just hang in there," said Mori.

"Right," said Haruhi.

"I just need one more push," said the doctor.

"Okay, AHH!" Haruhi shouted doing as she was told.

"Good, good, good, that's great!" said doctor.

"Wahh, Wahh, Wahh!" something stared to cry.

"Oh, oh here he is! Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Morinozuka, you have a beautiful healthy baby boy," said the doctor handing the baby to Haruhi.

"Oh my goodness look at him!" said Haruhi tears in her eyes. Mori did look down at his son. The baby had dark hair and eyes just like he did. He almost looked like a baby version of him.

"What are we going to call him?" asked Haruhi.

Mori thought for a moment about his thought of soaring and flying. "What about Kaito?" Mori suggested.

"Isn't that the same name of that singer like uh Luka, Gakupo like those?" Haruhi asked.

"Is it?" Mori asked thoughtfully.

"Oh well I love the name. My little Kaito." Haruhi cooed nuzzling him with her nose. He just looked up at her with the same blank stare Mori had.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Ichiko, would you like to meet your new brother Kaito?" asked Haruhi once Mori had returned to the hospital with the little girl.

"The baby?" asked Ichiko looking at the little baby in her mother's arms.

"Yes this is the baby," said Haruhi, "He's your brother."

Mori knelt down a little bit so Ichiko could get a better look.

"Hi baby," she said softly giving the little baby a sweet little kiss on his forehead.

"Oh look at that he likes you," said Haruhi.

"Knock knock," said Hikaru walking into the room with Kaoru.

"Hi you guys. Thanks for watching Ichiko at the last second like that," said Haruhi.

"Sure no problem," said Kaoru.

"She's a lot of fun to be around," said Hikaru as both twins moved towards the bed. "So this is the new baby huh?"

"Yeah," said Mori.

"He looks just like you Mori," said Kaoru.

"Thanks," said Mori.

"What name did you decide on?" asked Hikaru.

"Kaito," said Mori.

"Kaito huh?" said Kaoru.

"It's not so bad," said Hikaru.

"Greetings to all," said Kyoya walking into the room. "How did the delivery go Haruhi?"

"It went okay," said Haruhi, "Actually it went a lot smoother then Ichiko's birth."

"Good, very good to hear," said Kyoya, "I'll make a note that the doctor is to be given a raise for her good work."

Suddenly out of nowhere the baby started to cry.

"Kaito what's wrong?" asked Haruhi trying her best to calm him down. "This is weird, I just fed him."

She looked up at Mori confused when she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Ichiko, where do you think you're going?"

Everyone turned to see Ichiko about to walk out the door Kyoya had left open.

"Need potty," said Ichiko.

"Okay, well next time let me or Dada Taka you have to do and not go off by yourself like that!" said Haruhi.

Mori walked over and plucked her up.

"I'll take her," he said with a smile.

"Hey look at that, Kaito managed to calm down all by himself," said Hikaru.

"Yeah that was weird," said Kaoru.

Haruhi looked down at her son who indeed was acting fine and calm like nothing had happen.

"Is that normal, is he okay?" said Haruhi looking at the baby with concern.

"He looks fine, but if you're worried then I can have our doctor check you out," said Kyoya.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

The doctor examined him and she soon came back saying the baby was fine.

"Hmm, that well that's good to know," said Haruhi. Though it was still weird how he started to cry out the minute Ichiko had started to leave the room.

* * *

><p>"It is with great pleasure that I introduce the future of the Morinozuka Family, my new grandson Kaito!" said Mori's father happily at the party for the little infant.<p>

"Oh it's so nice having a new boy around the house!" said Mori's mother snatching the baby from Haruhi. Haruhi nodded and smiled politely before turning and looking at Hunny's parents who was standing near by with Ichiko. She cautiously walked over to the three of them.

"Hi," she said. Both Haninozukas looked at her.

"Hello Haruhi," said Hunny's mother smiling, "congratulations on your new baby. He's adorable."

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"I hope he'll want to call me Nana someday too," said Hunny's mother smiling.

"I'm sure he will," said Haruhi.

"Nana, Nana," said Ichiko trying to get her grandmother's attention again.

"Yes dear?" she asked.

"Nana, come chase me, come chase me!" said Ichiko yanking on the older woman's hand.

"Oh now, let's play fair," said her grandfather, "You know I could catch you a lot better then your grandmother."

Ichiko giggled and ran off, followed by her grandpa.

Haruhi giggled as she watched them.

"Hmm, she's so much like her father just like your new baby appears to be like his father," said Hunny's mother. Haruhi looked over at her warily. To her surprise she was actually smiling.

"It's good to see everyone truly happy again like this," she said.

"Yeah, yeah it is," agreed Haruhi.

Just then she started to hear Kaito crying.

"Kaito?" said Haruhi running to her baby.

"Is he hungry?" asked Mori's mother.

"I don't think so," said Haruhi. "Shh, Kaito its okay, Kaito…," Just then Haruhi looked up at the stairs to see Ichiko about to climb up on the railing.

"Ichiko!"

Everyone turned and saw what she was doing. Mori was quick to run and grab her before she could get fully up.

"That was bad," said Mori.

"Sorry," said Ichiko.

"I'm sorry, she's faster then what I thought," said Hunny's father running up to them.

"It's okay," said Haruhi. She looked down at Kaito and noticed he was back to normal.

"Okay this is getting weird," she said.

As the months went on, Kaito kept growing and acting like any ordinary baby, except for one thing. It seemed that no matter what, if Ichiko was ever about to do something she wasn't suppose to do he would start getting fussy. One moment he would be acting calm and normal but then all of sudden get upset which would lead them to finding Ichiko up to something bad. He didn't even have to be in the same room as her and he would seem to know if Ichiko was in trouble. While Haruhi was glad Kaito seemed to have this ability to be looking out for his sister, she found just a little bit peculiar. It got even weirder when Kaito learned how to crawl around and would start crawling towards Ichiko if she was doing something bad.

* * *

><p>"Do you think it's weird that Kaito's so protective towards Ichiko?" asked Haruhi on Kaito's first birthday.<p>

"No," said Mori.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it Haruhi. It's always been a natural instinct of Morinozukas to protect Haninozukas," said Satoshi.

"So if we have more kids, they're going to be protective of Ichiko too?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah most likely," said Satoshi.

"Hmm," said Haruhi looking over to Kaito who was playing on the floor, right before he started crawling away again.

"Wonder where he's off to this time," said Haruhi as she hurried after him. She ran after Kaito until he came to the kitchen right as Ichiko was about to climb up onto the counter to get to the cake.

"It's hard to believe you're younger then she is," said Haruhi plucking her daughter from the counter.

* * *

><p>"Kaito, Kaito, come to Mommy," said Haruhi trying to get her son to walk to her.<p>

Kaito stood gripping on to the couch looking at his mother with the same blank stare as his father. Haruhi sighed.

"Ichiko could walk at this point," she said.

"Hmm," said Mori as he came and stood next to Haruhi. "Come here Kaito."

Kaito hesitantly let go of the couch and started walking towards them.

"Oh look at that he's doing that!" said Haruhi, only for Kaito to turn and walk towards the garden.

"Where's he going?" said Haruhi as she jumped up and walked after him. She got there in time to see Ichiko running up the path about to trip over a rock.

Mori quckily ran out and plucked her up before she reached it.

"Hi Dada Taka," said Ichiko innocently.

Haruhi shook her head.

"You're good," she said looking down at Kaito who in turned looked up and stretched his arms towards his mother.

"Come here," said Haruhi picking up her baby.

"Sir," called out Tadao joining the family, "It's time for your training session."

"Yeah," said Mori as he brought Ichiko back to the house.

"Hey I have an idea, how about we pick you up from the Dojo after your demonstration and we go out to dinner, just the four of us?" said Haruhi as she followed him to the door with the kids. Mori liked the idea.

"Yeah," he said giving his loving wife a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Haruhi. Mori also made sure to give both Kaito and Ichiko a kiss.

"Dada Taka here," said Ichiko handing him a bunny clip, "For your pone."

"I think she means your phone," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori fastening it to his phone.

"Say by-by to Daddy," said Haruhi waving Kaito's arm to Mori as he got into his car and drove away.

"He's going to come back right?" asked Ichiko.

"Of course he is," said Haruhi.

"He no by-by like Daddy?" asked Ichiko.

"No honey not like that," said Haruhi as she ushered her daughter back into the house.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Is he heading for the Dojo?"<strong>_

"_**Yes"**_

"_**Well we know what to do then,"**_

* * *

><p>"You all did very well today," said Mori to his students once the session was over. His students all bowed their heads in respect to him.<p>

"I look forward to our next session,' said Mori.

Suddenly a fowl smell started to fill the room.

"Sensei, there's fire coming from the back!" shouted one of the students!

Mori turned and saw smoke coming from the area where everyone kept their supplies and street cloths and could see orange flames coming as well!

"Everyone out!" said Mori ushering his students towards the door.

"Sensei, Maigo isn't here!" said one of the students. Mori looked back towards the fire.

"Everyone get out! I'll go look for him!" said Mori as he ran back towards the inferno!

* * *

><p>"Are you excited to see Dada Taka?" asked Haruhi as the family drove towards the Dojo.<p>

"Yeah," said Ichiko happily.

"Da," said Kaito.

Haruhi giggled. Suddenly the car came to hard stop when she saw a bunch of fire trucks near the Dojo.

"What the?" said Haruhi as she got out of the car.

"Ma'am, please get back into the car," said an officer.

"But my husband's Dojo's this way. Is there anyway I can get to him?" asked Haruhi.

"Your husband's Dojo, as in a Morinozuka Dojo?" asked the cop.

"Yes why?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh shit its coming down!" someone shouted.

"What?" said Haruhi running past the cop and towards the Dojo right in time to see it collapse fully!

"Oh my god!" said Haruhi. She looked around the different ambulances with patients.

"Where's Takashi, where's your sensei?" she shouted at them.

"He went back to look for a missing student," said one.

"Who?" asked Haruhi.

"Maigo"

"He's right here," said firefight with a kid.

"I smelled smoke so I went out through the back," he said.

"Well where's Takashi?" said Haruhi.

"Madam, was this your husbands?" asked another firefight walking up to her holding the bunny clip Ichiko had given Mori that day right before he left.

"Yes!" Haruhi screamed.

"I am sorry maam but well, we didn't find him... he didn't make it out." The officer said sadly.

"No...No...I opened up like you told me to Mitskuni but it happened again...Why do I always lose the people I love? WHY?" She screamed tears pouring down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys -sniffle- damn I cried while writing this shit...anyway review please<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I'm board!" moaned Hikaru, "What's on TV?"

"Well let's see," said Kaoru grabbing the remote and turned it on.

"_We have braking news at this moment. Takashi Morinozuka, next head of the Morinozuka family is dead,"_

"Whoa wait what?" said Kaoru.

"Turn it up!" said Hikaru.

_Morinozuka was attending a training session at the Kouhei Dojo, owned and run by the Morinozuka Group when it appears to have caught fire and when the man ran into to see if all of the students had made it out it time the building apparently collapsed."_

"Oh my god!" said Hikaru.

"Mori's really gone?" said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, hmm, hmm," muttered Kyoya going over his business reports. "Better check on my stocks options one more time before calling it a day."<p>

He had just turned on the TV in his office while still looking at his reports when he heard, _"We have breaking news at this hour, Takashi Morinozuka of the well known Morinozuka Family and heir is dead..."_

Kyoya immediately looked up at his screen.

"What?" he said as he watched, not even bothering to check the stock prices at the bottom of the screen.

"…_Following a tragic fire which destroyed the Dojo the man was giving a demonstration at this very evening. _

"Oh my goodness, Mori's gone now too?" said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>"Now for some relaxing television," said Tamaki as he took a comfortable seat on his sofa and turned it on.<p>

"_This just in out of Japan. It appears that there's been a very tragic fire resulting in the death of Takashi Morinozuka, heir to the Morinozuka family,"_

A huge "WHAT?" was soon heard through out the entire house_._

* * *

><p>Nothing was said as the family drove home, with Tadao now at the wheel after coming down to help.<p>

"Aren't we going out to eat?" asked Ichiko after they finally got home.

"Not tonight Madam," said Tadao.

"Where's Dada Taka?" asked Ichiko.

Neither Tadao nor Haruhi knew what to say.

"Ichiko, why don't you go to your room and play for a little bit," said Haruhi.

"But what about Dada Taka and dinner?" asked Ichiko.

"Oh dear I think something's wrong with La," Yuu shouted as loud as she could.

"La, La, I'm coming!" Ichiko shouted running to her room as fast as she could.

"Thank you Yuu," said Haruhi before walking off with Kaito in her arms.

Yuu looked at Tadao.

"Is this really true, is Master Takashi really gone?" she said at last.

"It would appear so. They found the phone with the bunny clip that Mistress Ichiko gave right before he left," said Tadao solemnly.

"Oh-no," said Yuu burying her hands in her face. "I remember hearing about the whole tragedy when Madam's first husband died! Now she has to go through it all again! How is that fair?"

"I'm not sure," said Tadao.

Suddenly the door started pounding.

"That's must be the comfort patrol," said Tadao walking to the door.

The minute he did, Hikaru and Kaoru ran in.

"Where's Haruhi?" they both shouted.

"Wait here, Yuu will go and see if you want to see you," said Tadao throwing his arm up in front of the two.

* * *

><p>Haruhi lay down on her bed with Kaito on her stomach gently stroking his hair as tears started come down her face. For some reason, she didn't feel the need to cry out loud like she did when Hunny died. Instead she barely made any noise as her cheeks got soaking wet.<p>

"Why Takashi, why did you have to go off and leave me too?" she muttered softly.

"Madam," said Yuu from outside her room. Haruhi didn't say anything.

"Madam, are you in there? Well if you are in there, your friends, the young masters Hitachiin are here to see you,"

"Could you just ask them not to bother me at the moment? I want to be left alone except for my children," said Haruhi choking back a sob.

"Yes," said Yuu.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she doesn't want to see us?" asked Hikaru.<p>

"That was her request," said Yuu.

"This sucks!" said Hikaru, "I'm going to go see her anyway! She needs her friends right now more then anything!"

Kaoru sighed sadly.

"No, we'll respect her whishes and leave," he said grabbing his brother by the shoulder and pulling him to the door.

"What, no Kaoru, we should stay! She might need us!" said Hikaru.

"We'll check back later," said Kaoru. They had just got to their cat when Kyoya pulled up.

He stopped when he saw the two of them.

"I'm guessing she's not in the mood to really be seeing anyone?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes," said Kaoru trying to keep his brother from running back to the house.

"Says you!" said Hikaru as he tried his best to get out of his brother's grip.

"Hikaru," said Kaoru, "If you really care about Haruhi at this moment just let her be!"

"Fine, but this is not over!" said Hikaru getting into the car.

"I'm sure we can come back later when she may have more time to take in what's happen," said Kyoya. The three all took a deep breath.

"I can't believe Mori's really gone," said Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Hikaru, "It's almost like the time we lost Hunny. It's not going to be the same without him."

"Yes well, I'm sure we'll get through this. We were able to get through this when Hunny unfortunately past away, and I'm sure we'll get past this at some point. It just may take some time," said Kyoya solemnly.

* * *

><p>"You know they may be a little bit annoying, but I do feel sorry she didn't want to see them," said Yuu.<p>

"Yes well this was Madam's choice," said Tadao. Then they heard the phone ringing.

"If this is some sort of reporter, Mrs. Morinozuka is not answering questions at this moment thank you!" said Tadao answering the phone.

"No I'm not a reporter!" said Tamaki on the other line.

"My apologies sir," said Tadao.

"Is it true, is Mori dead?" said Tamaki.

"Yes sir I'm sorry," said Tadao.

"Oh my god, well where's Haruhi?" asked Tamaki.

"She's in her room resting at the moment," said Tadao.

"Can I talk to her?" asked Tamaki.

"I don't think that's a good idea at the moment sir. She's not up to talking to anyone at the moment," said Tadao.

"Oh," moaned Tamaki, "Well you'll let her know I called right and that I might try calling again?"

"Of course sir, I'm sure she'll appreciate it," said Tadao.

"And please tell her I'll do my best to come to the funeral unlike Hunny's," said Tamaki.

"I shall sir," said Tadao, "I do hope you make it home this time."

* * *

><p>Haruhi wasn't sure how long it was when she heard Yuu knocking at the door again.<p>

"Miss, I know you didn't want to see your friends at the moment, but your family is here to see you. Both your father and your in-laws," she said.

Haruhi thought about it for a moment.

"All right tell them I'll be out there," said Haruhi, "I think Kaito needs a diaper change anyway."

"Would you like me to change him?" asked Yuu.

"Sure, that's very nice of you" said Haruhi timidly handing her the baby.

She slowly made her way towards the living room where Mori's parents, Satoshi and Ranka were all scattered around the room.

"Haruhi!" said Ranka jumping up and running to his daughter, "How are you feeling honey?"

"Dad, I…" Haruhi started to say, only to bury her face in her father's shoulders and cry softly.

"Oh there, there sweetheart," said Ranka patting his daughter's head.

"He's gone, how come he had too, why did he…," Haruhi sobbed.

"Shh, it's going to be okay Haruhi," said Ranka.

"How are the kids taking it?" asked Mori's mother.

"Kaito's just a baby. I doubt he understand what's happening. I haven't tried explaining it to Ichiko. I don't know how to tell her. Today when we saw him off, she asked me if he was going away like Mitsukuni did and I told her no! How would she understand that he did go away like her daddy?" said Haruhi.

"Dada Taka went away like Daddy?"

Haruhi looked up from her father's shoulder at her daughter who was holding her teddy bear in her arms.

"You said Dada Taka not go by-by like Dada!" said Ichiko mad, "You lied Momma?

"Honey, no, it's not like that!" said Haruhi.

"Then is Dada Taka coming back?" asked Ichiko.

Haruhi moaned as she shook her head, "No."

"You lied Momma, why did you lie? Why did Dada Taka go by-by like Daddy?" said Ichiko as she stood there clenching her fists in anger.

"Ichiko I-"

"Why mommy why?"

"Because I didn't know! I didn't know he was going to leave! I didn't know alright!" Haruhi cried out tears streaming down her face.

"Mommy." Ichiko sniffled and ran to her mother hugging her.

"I love you Ichiko."

"I love you too mommy."


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ichiko sat alone looking at the diffrent flowers that were all around her.

"Ichiko ready to go?" Haruhi asked as she came up behind her daughter with Kaito in her arms. She saw she was holding a flower she had just picked. Ichiko looked up at her mother both wearing smellier black dresses.

"Have to?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so honey," said Haruhi.

"Otay," said Ichiko as she stood up and walked with her mother and brother back to the house.

"Don't worry honey it'll be okay," said Haruhi.

"Otay," said Ichiko.

She cuddled up next to her mother who held her and Kaito close as they drove. She held her mother's hand even tighter as they went and took their seats for the funeral. The minute they were seated Ichiko immediately wrapped her arms around her mother's stomach and Haruhi started stroking her hair. Both hardly seemed to be paying attention until it was time for Haruhi to say her piece of Mori. She carefully pulled Ichiko off and handed her off to Ranka and then handed Kaito to Mori's mother.

"Hello and thank you all for coming," she said. "I remember a lot of you being here sadly for my first husband's funeral and heard my blow out to Takashi there. I'm sure none of you would have thought I would ever consider wanting to be with him then, but somehow the man made his way into my heart to the point I thought I'd want to spend the rest of my life with him. I, I only wish his didn't have to be cut too short." Haruhi started crying again.

Ranka quckily handed Ichiko to Hunny's mother as he ran up to her.

"There there honey," said Ranka comforting her daughter, "You don't have finish if it's too hard for you."

"No it's okay," said Haruhi gently. She took a deep breath and looked back out towards the crowd.

"Takashi was a great man who asked for little but gave so much. He was kind loving and all around a great friend, even before we became family. I would do anything to have here with me right now."

"I'm here!"

Haruhi groaned as she watched Tamaki running into the sanctuary.

"Sorry everyone sorry I'm late and everything," said Tamaki as he made his towards the front.

"Tamaki," said Kyoya grabbing Tamaki by the shoulder, "Sit down!"

"Oh right sorry," said Tamaki. He followed Kyoya to his seat which was also next to where the twins were sitting.

"Why are you so late?" asked Kaoru.

"My flight got delayed. I almost thought I wouldn't make it like I did with Hunny's," said Tamaki.

"Well now that you're here, shush!" said Hikaru so loud everyone turned and looked at him.

Haruhi groaned.

"Another great thing about Takashi, he was very tolerable. I'm sure he wouldn't even mind having to deal with this at his own funeral," she said. Her friends all immediately shut up.

"All in all Takashi was a great person and I am lucky to have known and loved him for as long as I did and have a wonderful child with him," Haruhi added before finally sitting down.

"Was that Tama?" asked Ichiko getting on her knees and looking back at him.

"Yes that was Tama," said Haruhi.

"Was," said Ranka, "He interrupt like that again he's going to his own funeral."

Haruhi just shook her head.

Later at the wake, while most were all inside the house Haruhi wondered outside with her children.

"Ichiko why don't you go pick some more flowers," suggested Haruhi.

"Otay," said Ichiko running around and picking up random flowers.

Haruhi bounced Kaito on her lap.

She looked down at him and smiled at him.

"You really do look like your father, so I guess that means I won't ever really forget him, just like your sister's father," she said.

Just then she heard someone coming towards them.

"Hi Haruhi," said Tamaki timidly as he joined her on the bench.

"Hi Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"I'm sorry I made that disturbance in the middle of the funeral," said Tamaki.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you made it," said Haruhi, "How long are you going to stay?"

"Until tomorrow," said Tamaki.

"Oh that's too bad. I'm sure Ichiko would have liked it if you could have stuck around some more," said Haruhi.

"Yes well duty calls," said Tamaki.

"Tama!" said Ichiko running over to him after realizing he was there.

"Ha, hello Ichiko!" said Tamaki plucking her up.

"My Tama came back!" said Ichiko, "Tama see Kaito?"

"Yeah I see him," said Tamaki looking over at Kaito, "He looks like his father doesn't he?"

"Yeah," said Haruhi suddenly turning away sad.

"I'm sorry Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"It's okay," said Haruhi. She took a deep breath. "Can I actually tell you something?"

"Sure," said Tamaki putting Ichiko down, "Ichiko dear why not go finish picking your flowers?"

"Otay," said Ichiko.

"Don't go too far," said Haruhi.

"So what's on your mind?" asked Tamaki.

"It's just that, well Takashi's death just feel a little weird. It just sounds a bit suspicious since they never found his body. All they had to go on was the bunny clip Ichiko gave to him right before he left. He could have dropped it, he could have taken it off himself to try and keep it safe. Why did they just assume he didn't make it out?" said Haruhi.

"Well if he did then why hasn't he come forward yet?" said Tamaki.

"That's the weird part," said Haruhi, "I don't know, maybe its just wishful thinking on my part."

Tamaki threw his arm around Haruhi and held her close.

"It's going to be okay Haruhi," he said.

"Thanks Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"Hey what's going on out here?" said Hikaru suddenly appearing in the clearing.

"Hika!" said Ichiko running to him.

Hikaru bent down and picked her up.

"I was just trying to offer Haruhi some comfort is all," said Tamaki as he stood up.

"Well that's exactly what I came out to see you about," said Hikaru.

"Well I'll let you two have your moment then," said Tamaki. He patted Kaito on the head and was about to do the same with Ichiko until she suddenly wiggled out of Hikaru's arms and grabbed Tamaki's hand.

"Let's go see the pond Tama, the pond!" she said pulling him down the path towards it.

"All right, all right," said Tamaki following after her.

Hikaru watched them walk off.

"She sure seems to like him," he said sitting down next to Haruhi.

"She likes you too. It's just she hasn't had a lot of opportunity to see Tamaki like she has you," said Haruhi.

"Well anyway, how are you doing?" asked Hikaru.

"Okay," said Haruhi. She lifted Kaito up her cheek against his.

"I have this wonderful guy to help remind me of him," she praised.

"Are you really okay Haruhi?" asked Hikaru.

"It's the same as I was telling Tamaki, I just can't shake the feeling that something's a miss with Takashi's death," said Haruhi. She went and retold Hikaru about her suspicions.

"I see," he said, "So what you think he's still alive, and what got kidnapped like some corny American soap opera?"

"I don't know. Like I said maybe I'm just wishful thinking," said Haruhi.

"Well it's understandable," said Hikaru, "I'd be feeling the same way if I just lost someone close to me."

"It's not just this time either," said Haruhi.

"What, what do you mean?" asked Hikaru.

"I never told anyone this but when Mitsukuni died, it felt just a little bit peculiar too. I didn't think too much of it at the time because well, it was the first time I had to endure something like that. But now that Takashi's dead too well, it's making me think some more," said Haruhi.

"Well maybe it'll go away in time and you'll just get a chance to accept it," said Hikaru.

"I hope so," said Haruhi.

Both just sat there together in silence.

"So do you ever think you'd want to start dating again?" Hikaru asked finally.

"What kind of a question to ask at my husband's funeral?" asked Haruhi.

"It's just a question," said Hikaru.

"Kind of inappropriate don't you think?" said Haruhi.

"Well I guess, but still it's something to think about," said Hikaru.

"Not at this exact moment! If you were trying to get me to possibly go out with you might as well forget about it now! At least Takashi didn't flat out ask me out the day of Mitskuni's funeral!" said Haruhi mad as she stood up with Kaito.

"Oh come on Haruhi I didn't mean it like that," said Hikaru as he hurried to follow after him. He could see Kaito looking at him over his mother's shoulder looking at him mad similar to Mori.

He followed her to the house and watched her storm in and off to her room.

"What did you do?" asked Kaoru walking up to his brother.

"I just asked her if she'd ever consider going out with someone else again," said Hikaru.

"Here and now, really?" said Kaoru.

"Not you too," said Hikaru.

"Come on Mori was your friend. Granted he was really understanding but I doubt he'd want to see someone trying to make a move on his wife at his own funeral," said Kaoru.

"Yeah I guess," said Hikaru. He took a deep breath.

"You know I would have wanted to get a chance to date her if I could have," he said.

"I bet anyone of us would have," said Kaoru.

"Would you have?" asked Hikaru.

"Uh maybe," said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>"Yes Mr. Ohtori. Both Mr Mitskuni and Mr. Morinozuka are still there. They aren't going anywhere." A voice came from Yoshio's phone.<p>

"Good. Now the next step is to get my son to ask Haruhi out. Then when they have the perfect offspring my work will be done." Yoshio said with a smirk.

"Understood sir." The voice came again.

"Summon Kyoya." Yoshio told the butler.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Jerk, complete jerk!" said Haruhi as she sat in Kaito's room rocking him to sleep. "Your father's barely dead and he's trying to make a move on me!"

"Haruhi," she heard Kaoru knocking at the door.

Haruhi didn't answer instead she looked back out her window.

"Look Haruhi I wanted to apologize for my brother. You know how Hikaru is," said Kaoru.

"Yeah I guess," said Haruhi softly.

"Haruhi, are you even in there?" asked Kaoru walking into the room.

"Yeah but I was trying to get my son to sleep," said Haruhi.

"Oh sorry," said Kaoru, "Well anyway I was trying to tell you about Hikaru, you know how he is right?"

"Yeah I guess. I'm still mad at him though," said Haruhi.

Kaoru slowly walked over and patted her arm.

"Well you do have a right to be. Which is why I'm taking him home now," he said.

"You're leaving?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow at the airport when we see the boss back off to France?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh I don't know. It might be hard on Ichiko to have to say good-by to so many people so soon," said Haruhi.

"Well if you make it I'll see you then. And if you don't well, just know Hikaru and I are here for you if you need us," said Kaoru.

"Thanks Kaoru," said Haruhi as she gently put her son down in his crib. She watched her friend walk out of the nursery before heading back out to the garden to check to see if Ichiko had worn out Tamaki yet. She found the two of them down on of the paths with Ichiko putting flowers into Tamaki's hair.

"There all pretty," said Ichiko.

"Do you really think so?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah like princess," said Ichiko.

"Well I've been told I could make a very nice looking girl," said Tamaki, "You remembered that time I dressed like a girl don't you Haruhi?"

"Yes, I laughed so hard," said Haruhi.

"Yes those were so happier times," said Tamaki.

"So what time does your plane leave tomorrow?" asked Haruhi.

"I was thinking about leaving around 12 noon," said Tamaki as the group of three all walked back to the house. Ichiko kept running ahead so she wasn't really listening to what they were talking about. "Were you thinking about coming?"

"I'm not sure. If I do I probably won't take Ichiko. It'd be too hard for her now," said Haruhi.

"I understand," said Tamaki.

"How much longer are you even going to be in France?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm not sure. But I do know, when I do come back, I'll probably bring my mother with me," said Tamaki.

"Oh that will be nice," said Haruhi.

"You know, you can always come and see her, and me in France," said Tamaki.

"Are you trying to get me to go to France with you?" asked Haruhi.

"Well there's an option. Give you and your kids a whole new atmosphere," said Tamaki.

"I appreciate the offer, but I think I should stay here for a while. I don't think Ichiko would understand moving to new place right after Takashi's death," said Haruhi.

"All right then. If you ever change your mind though, the offer still stands," said Tamaki.

"Thanks Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"I should probably go home and rest up before tomorrow," said Tamaki.

"Yeah sure," said Haruhi. She looked up in time to Ichiko to run into the house ahead of them. "Ichiko's going to miss you, that's for sure."

* * *

><p>"Hello Miss Ichiko, I see you picked some flowers. Shall I go ahead and put them into a vase?" asked Yuu smiling.<p>

"Please," said Ichiko.

"Of course," said Yuu.

Ichiko wonder off when she suddenly heard what sounded like Kyoya talking to someone.

"Father, I heard loud and clear. But I all ready saw her blow up at another friend of ours for most likely asking the same thing. Hikaru Hitachiin. Yes he's the son of the fashion designer. Yes he's also the one with the twins. Oh trust me Father if anyone can tell the two apart it's her. Look Father I know you'd like to see me with the woman but she's going to need some time before she's ready to date again, if she even wants to again. Well gee I don't know, maybe just the fact that she's lost two husbands all ready. It could be pretty traumatized for her. Yes, yes all right, I may try pursuing Haruhi, but not right away."

"You stay away from Mommy!" said Ichiko running up to Kyoya and kicking him in the shin!

Kyoya flinched.

"Can I call you back Father?" said Kyoya hanging up the phone, "That wasn't very nice Ichiko."

"You not being very nice!" said Ichiko.

"Ichiko what are you doing?" asked Haruhi picking her daughter up.

"Kyo not being very nice!" said Ichiko.

"What, what are you talking about?" asked Haruhi.

"He say you be his!" said Ichiko.

"What?" said Haruhi and Tamaki both looking at Kyoya.

"I think she may have missed heard my conversation," said Kyoya.

"No you say you do what Hika do!" said Ichiko.

"No I said I would never do what Hika do," said Kyoya, "My father was just calling to ask when I was coming home and I told him how Hikaru got you mad and how I'd probably never do something like that."

"Hmm, okay I guess," said Haruhi.

"I should be getting home anyway. If you need anything Haruhi don't hesitate to call. I and my family's services are always available to you and your family," said Kyoya.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind," said Haruhi as she ushered him and Tamaki to the door, "I'll see you guys later, Ichiko do you have something to say?"

"Stay away from Mommy," said Ichiko mad.

"Ichiko!" said Haruhi.

"You not good enough for her!" said Ichiko before running off.

"I don't know what's going on with her all of sudden?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh you know how children are in dealing with something as sad like loosing a parent," said Kyoya before he hurried off.

"That was weird, even for Kyoya," said Haruhi. Suddenly she found herself in a big hug by Tamaki.

"In case I don't get to see you again before I leave tomorrow," he said.

"This however, this isn't weird," said Haruhi before Tamaki let her go. "Good-by Tamaki it was nice to see you again."

"You as well, and remember that invitation to France is still open no matter what," said Tamaki before he walked off.

"Thanks Tamaki, I appreciate it," said Haruhi. She turned and walked towards Ichiko's bed room.

"Ichiko!" said Haruhi as she walked in. "That was really rude what you said to Kyoya."

"He not nice," said Ichiko.

"That's not for you to decide! You have no right to say that stuff to an adult understood?" said Haruhi.

Ichiko scowled and sat down mad on her bed.

Haruhi sighed and sat down with her.

"Would you like to see Tamaki go back to his mommy tomorrow?" she asked, "We can get ice cream before he goes."

"Tama's going back to his mommy?" said Ichiko.

"Yes honey," said Haruhi.

"I want Tama to see his mommy," said Ichiko.

"So should we make sure he does tomorrow?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah!" said Ichiko.

* * *

><p>"I will miss you Ichiko!" said Tamaki hugging her tight.<p>

"I miss you too," said Ichiko hugging him back, "But you got to go see your momma."

"Yes that's true," said Tamaki kissing her on the cheek "Thanks again for the ice cream."

"See you later Boss," said Hikaru.

"Yeah hope we see you again real soon," said Kaoru.

"Thanks guys," said Tamaki.

"Yes good luck back in France," said Kyoya. He glanced over at Ichiko and saw she was glaring at him again.

"I'll just go ahead and leave now. Call me later Tamaki," said Kyoya walking away.

'Well it would appear I put myself at a disadvantage over getting a chance with Haruhi,' he thought as he walked away.

* * *

><p>"So what else have you got planned for the day?" asked Kaoru as he and his brother walked with Haruhi and her kids towards their waiting cars.<p>

"I don't know," said Haruhi, "There's still a lot to go over with Takashi's death."

"You want some help?" asked Hikaru.

"From you, no!" said Haruhi getting her kids into her car and driving off.

Hikaru groaned mad as he got into his car.

"You did ask a rather rude question yesterday," said Kaoru as he got into with his brother.

"Yeah well now I have to find someway to prove to her that I'm not a bad person!" said Hikaru, "I sill love her after all."

"You do?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah I do why?" Hikaru asked.

"Well because Oh hikaru I don't want to share you with anyone!" Kaoru cried out dramatically.

Hikaru smiled, catching on and decided to play along. "Don't worry Kaoru I promise I will always be here to protect you. Always." He said cupping his face in his hands.

"Hey! Quit it back there you two! No sons of mine will be gay and incest!" Their mother cried from the front of the limo.

"Mother it's actually Twincest since we're twins." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

She sighed. "Whatever it's called don't do it!" She snapped.

They grinned and chuckled devilishly.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hikaru,"

Hikaru looked up from his desk.

"Or are you Kaoru?" asked his mother.

"No you were right the first time," said Hikaru looking back down.

"You and your brother, you're not really gay right?" she asked.

Hikaru groaned. His mother had been asking that question for almost 5 months since she saw the two of them in the limo after Tamaki had left. It was getting annoying. Especially since Hikaru hadn't been over to see Haruhi as much as Kaoru had in the past five months, mainly after what Hikaru had said to her at Mori's funeral. For that reason his mother had been trying to get him set up with different women over the past five months just in case. Just that day she had happened to bring a new model home to show some clothes to her and asked Hikaru to help her change. Hikaru hadn't really seemed interested which was once again prompting his mother to pester him about being gay.

"And what if we are?" asked Hikaru.

"I just, I would, oh well um," sputtered his mother.

Hikaru shook his head.

"Well even if I am more interested in women instead of men, the one girl I would like to have is currently mad at me," said Hikaru.

"Gee I wonder how you managed to pull that off," said his mom.

"Mom," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru got a girl mad, Hikaru got a girl mad," teased his little sister Ageha as she ran up behind him as well.

"Where did you learn to tease like that?" asked Hikaru.

"From you and Kaoru," said Ageha.

"Right," said Hikaru.

"You two sure do have a bad influence on her," said their mother. She reached over and patted her daughter's head before walking out of the room.

"So how did you get the girl mad at you?" asked Ageha.

"I, she didn't appreciate something I asked her at her husband's funeral all right?" said Hikaru.

"Wait, are we talking about Haruhi?" asked Ageha.

"Yes," muttered Hikaru.

"Don't forget Ageha, Hikaru's the less rational one," said Kaoru joining the two of them.

"Kaoru, do you have to tease me like that?" asked Hikaru looking up longingly at his brother.

"You do the same to me all the time Hikaru," said Kaoru moving his face closer to Hikaru's.

"Anyway," said Ageha, "If you're so upset about getting Haruhi mad at you why not try to go and apologize to her?"

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at her and then back at each other.

"Might as well. Don't want to loose her as a friend," said Hikaru as he stood up.

"Can I come?" said Ageha, "I haven't seen Haruhi in a long time!"

"Sure, I'm sure Ichiko would love to play with you," said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>"Higher Mommy, Higher!" Ichiko shouted as she on her swing.<p>

"I'm trying honey," said Haruhi as she altered from pushing both Ichiko and Kaito on his swing as well.

"Higher!" Ichiko cried out.

"I'm sorry honey, but this isn't easy for Mommy to push you and your brother," said Haruhi.

"But Dada Taka could," said Ichiko without thinking.

"Yeah well, I'm not him honey," said Haruhi, "I'm sorry."

"Madam, the Hitachiin brothers, along with their sister is here to see you," said Tadao.

"Oh are they?" said Haruhi as she slowly brought the swings to a stop.

'I suppose I could try and forgive Hikaru," she said. She helped her two kids down from their swings.

"Let's go see Hika, Kao and Age 'kay?" said Haruhi

"Otay," said Ichiko happily running back to the house. Haruhi tried to follow with Kaito in her arms, but the baby squirmed too much to the point that Haruhi had to put him down. Kaito immediately started running after Ichiko.

"Wow he's fast. It's hard to believe he's still just a toddler," said Haruhi.

"Hika, Kao, Age!" said Ichiko as she came and ran up to them. "Come play with me, come play with me!"

"I'll play with you Ichiko!" said Ageha grabbing the little girl's hand, "What do you want to play?"

"Play on swings," said Ichiko pulling Ageha back outside right as Haruhi and Kaito showed. Kaito immediately did a 360 turn and started after the two of them.

"Kaito, come back!" said Haruhi.

"Allow me Madam," said Tadao running after him.

"Its fine, I just wanted an extra set of eyes on Kaito," called out Haruhi.

"Well if you're upset like that, I'll go out too," said Kaoru following.

"Uh, okay," said Haruhi before turning and looking at Hikaru, "So how have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah I uh been busy," said Hikaru.

"Oh yeah got to stay busy," said Haruhi.

"How have you been?" asked Hikaru.

"Been doing well, it's a bit harder with both Ichiko and Kaito. Although it seems like Kaito has taken on the full responsibility of the Morinozukas to protect the Haninozukas. It's kind of weird," said Haruhi.

"Yeah?" said Hikaru, as both adults moved to the door to the porch and looked out to the garden. Outside they could see Kaoru and Ageha pushing Ichiko and Kaito on the swings again, with Tadao watching.

"They really like that swing set huh?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah it was a birthday present for Kaito's first birthday. Takashi helped set it up," said Haruhi softly.

"So anyway, have you seen Kyoya lately?" said Hikaru trying to distract Haruhi from thinking of Mori.

"No, not really, He got really Ichiko really mad at him at the funeral for some reason so he hasn't been by much either," said Haruhi.

"What did he say?" asked Hikaru.

"No idea, but I bet it still want's as insensitive as what you said," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi it was just a simple question," said Hikaru.

"Not a woman's husband's funeral it wasn't!" said Haruhi.

"Well I'm sorry all right? I was just trying to make seems feel like normal again," said Hikaru.

"Hmm," said Haruhi, "Well I guess I can't fault your for that."

She felt Hikaru take her hand.

"I know this might not seem sincere coming from me but I can't help but think that Neither Hunny nor Mori would want to see you moping for the rest of your life," he said.

Haruhi pulled her arm free.

"That may be, but I have to one that decides when and if I'm ready to start dating again," she said.

"Well it was only four months before you let Mori make a move on you," said Hikaru.

"That was just when I lost one husband. In case you've lost count I've now lost two!" said Haruhi, "It's going to take a lot more to deal with all of this before I even remotely think about dating again!"

"But it's been five months Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, and that's only one month more then I waited when I started dating Takashi, or more like you guys set us up on our first date," said Haruhi.

"And your point is?" said Hikaru moving closer to her and put his hand on the wall next to her head.

"My point is I'm still not sure if I'm ready. That's what I thought mention before," said Haruhi shoving Hikaru's arm away from her.

"Or could it be you're to admit that you've all ready fallen for a different man?" asked Hikaru.

"Don't flatter yourself Hikaru," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, what's seriously wrong with me?" asked Hikaru.

"Do you really want a list?" asked Haruhi. She tried to walk away, only to have Hikaru pin her to the wall.

"Yeah actually I do want a list," he said, "What is so wrong with a guy like me that you wouldn't want to go out with me?"

"Well for one thing, you're making me feel really uncomfortable," said Haruhi. Before Hikaru knew it, Haruhi swung her arm out and hit him in the stomach.

"Ah," he cried backing up, "What, where did you learn that?"

"I was married to both a Haninozuka and a Morinozuka. Did you honestly not think I wouldn't have learned a thing or two from either of them?" asked Haruhi pushing him away.

"Is everything all right in here?" asked Kaoru running back into the house. He gasped when he saw his brother moaning in pain holding his side, "Hikaru, what happened?"

"Your brother was getting a letting bit too close to comfort," said Haruhi.

"Hikaru," said Kaoru.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry all right. But I am a good man Haruhi!" said Hikaru.

"You're an okay man I guess," said Haruhi.

"No!" said Hikaru forcing himself to stand all the way up, "I am a good man Haruhi and I intend to prove it to you one way or another!"

"Oh really?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes really!" He shouted.

"Well good luck with that." She said heading outside.

"Haruhi wait!" Hikaru called and grabbed her arm, bringing her closer to him and kissing her right then and there.


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kaoru had to hide a smirk behind his hand as he watched his brother kiss Hikaru. A part of him was actually amused and happy to see his brother finally making a move on the one girl he ever liked. At the same time though, he also couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed that he wasn't the one that had made a move on her first. Oh he had wanted to these past five months, but he hadn't wanted to be rude. That and he knew his brother still knew really wanted her and he was still willing to help his brother be happy. He was soon brought out of his trance when Haruhi suddenly pulled away and slapped Hikaru across the face.

"You jerk!" she said.

"What?" said Hikaru.

"You got some balls kissing me like that!" said Haruhi.

"I got some balls? If I remember right, you were letting Mori kissing four months after Hunny died," said Hikaru.

'Hikaru you idiot!' thought Kaoru.

"I think its best you left Hikaru," said Haruhi.

"What?" said Hikaru.

"I think you should leave, now!" said Haruhi.

"But, but Haruhi…," said Hikaru.

"Just get out of my house!" said Haruhi.

"Mommy, what wrong?" asked Ichiko as she Ageha, holding Kaito, and Tadao all walked back into the house.

"It's time for Hika, Kao, and Age all need to go home!" said Haruhi. She walked over took Kaito back from Ageha. "It was nice seeing you again Ageha. I'm sure the kids liked getting to play with you today."

"What did you do this time Hikaru?" asked Ageha.

"I don't know, I OWE!" Hikaru started jumping up and down holding his foot.

"Bad Hika, no mean to Mommy!" said Ichiko.

"Ichiko, what have I said about that!" said Haruhi.

"No mean to Mommy!" said Ichiko.

"Okay I think it's really time for us to leave," said Kaoru. He and Ageha quickly walked to the door. He grabbed Hikaru's shoulder, "Come on Hikaru, let's go!"

Hikaru was about to follow after them, but he stopped just as they reached the door.

"Hikaru?" said Kaoru, "We should really go."

"No," said Hikaru.

"What?" said Kaoru and Ageha.

"I said no, I'm not going," said Hikaru.

"What's going on?" asked Haruhi walking up behind him.

"I said I'm not going, not just yet," said Hikaru turning around and looking at her smiling.

"Oh really," said Haruhi.

"Yes really Haruhi. I am determined to try and win you over Haruhi no matter what it takes! I've always loved you and I want you bad! If I had gotten to you first at that school dance I would have made you mine then. And now, even though I know it was hard for you to lose two husbands, I'm still determined to make you mine!" boasted Hikaru.

Kaoru, Ageha, Haruhi and even Kaito in his mother's arms stared at him blankly.

"Uh-huh," said Haruhi, "Well anyway it was nice seeing you all again." She started pushing Hikaru to the door again. Hikaru grabbed her wrist.

"No Haruhi I'm serious. I am going to make you mine! Even if it means having to camp out in your driveway until I can convince you to go out with me I will!" he said.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi, only to suddenly have Hikaru pull her closer and kiss her again.

Haruhi tried to pull away but couldn't really with Hikaru holding her arm and her holding Kaito in her other arm. She soon realized she didn't have to worry when Kaito suddenly threw his little fist out and punched Hikaru in the chest.

"Owe!" said Hikaru backing away and letting go of Haruhi. He looked at the little baby who was glaring at him.

"That kid's strong," he said.

"He is a Morinozuka," said Haruhi.

"Well it's still not going to stop me from camping out in front of your house Haruhi, I promise," said Hikaru boldly before marching out of the door.

"He sounds really serious," said Ageha as everyone watched him walk out.

"Yeah sure," said Haruhi, "Do you guys even own a tent?"

"No," said Kaoru.

"There you see," said Haruhi.

"But that doesn't mean he won't stop off and get himself one," said Kaoru smugly right before he and Ageha ran and joined their brother.

"Buy a tent?" said Haruhi. She looked down at Kaito, "Oh well I bet they don't even know where to buy one. I bet he'll forget about the minute they get home."

* * *

><p>Haruhi was awoken to the sound of both her phone going off and someone knocking at her door. She let out a groan as she reached over and grabbed the phone.<p>

"Who is calling me this early in the morning?" she muttered.

"Mistress, Mistress," she heard Yuu calling out from the other side of the room.

"Hang on a minute," said Haruhi as she looked to see who was calling, "Hikaru, why is he calling me so early in the morning? Hello?"

"Good morning Haruhi, how are you this fine morning?" said Hikaru.

"You should just be lucky that I'm not a bad riser like Mitsukuni," said Haruhi, "What do you want?"

"I got a tent," said Hikaru.

Haruhi groaned mad.

"You woke me up just to tell me that?" she asked.

"Yep," said Hikaru.

"Well do me a favor and put it to good use," said Haruhi.

"Oh I am," said Hikaru.

"You mean your out in the woods? Oh wonderful, make sure you get yourself lost. At least you'll have shelter," said Haruhi.

"Oh don't worry about that Haruhi, I'm very familiar with where it is I'm camping," said Hikaru.

"Oh well that's just, wait a minute!" Haruhi sat up from her bed.

"Mistress, there's some sort of tent in our driveway!" said Yuu from the other side of the door.

"Oh dear lord!" said Haruhi as she ran out of her room to her front door and looked out the front window. Sure enough was a tent fully pitched in her massive driveway with Hikaru sitting outside it in a camping chair. He waved Haruhi from his seat.

"Nice pajamas Haruhi, are they our brand?" he asked through the phone.

"Oh my god!" said Haruhi hanging up the phone and closing the curtain.

"What would you like us to do ma'am, would you like me to get him out of here?" asked Tadao.

"No, no that's not necessary," said Haruhi, "You do that and it'll just encourage him to come back. For now let's just let him be and hope he looses interest."

"Shall I bring him something to eat?" asked Yuu.

"No, we're not doing anything like that either! We are just going to ignore him for now. We do that and hopefully he'll leave on his own!" said Haruhi.

"Is that what you really want madam?" asked Tadao.

"Yes it is. In fact if we have to leave for anything today, don't hesitate to make him think we're going to make him run over!" said Haruhi.

"What's going on?" asked Ichiko walking up the three adults rubbing her eyes and still in her pajamas.

"Nothing sweet heart," said Haruhi.

"Otay," said Ichiko. No one saw her wonder over to the window when she noticed that it was still open just bit.

"Madam are you really sure about this?" asked Tadao.

"Yes he's got to learn that he can't win me over with something this corny!" said Haruhi.

"Mommy Hika's outside in a tent," said Ichiko.

"Ichiko come away from the window!" said Haruhi grabbing her daughter. She looked out and saw Hikaru still standing there. He smiled and waved at Haruhi from his seat. If she didn't have her arms filled with her daughter she most certainly would given him the finger!

* * *

><p>"Is he still out there?" Haruhi asked. It had been five days since Hikaru first showed up with his tent.<p>

"Yes Madam it looks like," said Tadao.

"He seems pretty determined Madam," said Yuu.

"Yeah well I'm sure once he gets board with this he'll move on," said Haruhi looking out the window at him. "Oh you got to me kidding me!"

Next thing Tadao and Yuu knew Haruhi was opening the door and storming out towards the tent.

* * *

><p>"Hi Haruhi,"<p>

"Oh don't play dumb with me, Kaoru!" said Haruhi.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Kaoru, did you really not think I wouldn't know it was waiting here?" said Haruhi. "What happened, did he ask you to hold his place for a while or something?"

"No we figure me being here would be enough to lure you out here," said Kaoru.

"What?" said Haruhi. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms come around her and lift her off the ground.

"Hey!" she shouted as she struggled. She turned her head in time to see who was holding her. Hikaru smirked at her.

"You look cute in this outfit too," he said, "Not as cute as I would have hopped but it'll work."

"Work for what?" asked Haruhi as she tried to get out of Hikaru's grasped.

"Our date of course," said Hikaru throwing Haruhi into his car.

She shot daggers at him and smirked when both Ichiko and Kaito started beating on Hikaru.

Haruhi quickly ran inside. "Run kids. Hurry inside." She called over her shoulder. "That's it I'm doing what I should've done from the beginning." She picked up the phone. "Hikaru! I will meet you at the (warning for swears starting now) Fucking park! I will not dress up you got that ass hole we will spend one hour together then dinner then we will both get on with our lives understand?" She yelled into the phone.

Hikaru smirked. "Yes haruhi. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!" He screamed as Ichiko kicked him right in the balls.


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi grumbled to herself as she thumbed through her closet looking for something to wear. She wanted to look nice, but at the same time not too nice less she give off the wrong impression. It wasn't easy to really decide.

"Mistress," said Yuu walking into the room. Haruhi turned and saw she was holding a clothing bag.

"This was just drop off along with this note," said Yuu handing her an envelope.

Haruhi groaned as she opened it.

_I know you said you weren't going to dress up for our date, but would you at least consider wearing this?_

_Love Hikaru_

'Love, that's a little redundant,' thought Haruhi.

"So what is this outfit look like?" she asked. Yuu unzipped the bag to show a white shirt with ruffles and a tight dark skirt.

b"Oh my, it's rather lovely don't you think?" asked Yuu.

"Yeah but I'm not wearing it," said Haruhi.

"Are you sure?" asked Yuu.

"Yes I'm very sure. In fact you can have this outfit if you want Yuu," said Haruhi.

"Oh really, thank you," said Yuu happily, "But then what are you going to wear on this date?"

"Nothing like that I can assure you," said Haruhi.

"Are you really sure you want to go on this date in general?" asked Yuu.

"Yes and no," said Haruhi, "I hope that by going on this date it'll help convince Hikaru to back off a little. Yet at the same time it could very well have the exact opposite effect and make him come after me more. So we'll just see what happens." She turned and started looking through the closet some more.

* * *

><p>Sometime later Haruhi finally walked out of her room in a simple green shirt and kaki pants outfit. She walked out to the living room where her two children were playing.<p>

"You two be good while Mommy's gone and don't be rude to Tada and Yuu understood?" she said kneeling down and kissing both on the forehead.

"Why are you going out with Hika Momma?" asked Ichiko.

"Just to make sure that Hika will stop bothering me," said Haruhi, "Now like I said be good while I'm gone."

"Yes Mommy," said Ichiko smiling innocently.

"Yeah," said Kaito in his baby voice.

Haruhi nodded and smiled before standing and heading to the front door.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you Madam?" asked Tadao.

"No that's okay. You can just stay here and help watch the kids. Make sure they're in bed at the normal time and no cake for Ichiko. I appreciate her wanting to help look after me, but she's got to learn not to kick someone in the balls," said Haruhi.

"Yes Madam," said Yuu and Tadao both bowing their heads.

"I mean it, no cake for Ichiko!" said Haruhi.

"Of course Madam," said Tadao.

* * *

><p>When Haruhi arrived at the park she didn't see Hikaru anywhere.<p>

'This can't be a good,' thought Haruhi as she looked around the park for him. Suddenly out of no where she felt a hand on her upper arm and a warm breath behind her ear giving her Goosebumps!

"You didn't wear my outfit Haruhi," whined Hikaru into her ear.

"I told you I wasn't going to dress up for this," said Haruhi.

"Oh but I made that outfit just for you," said Hikaru.

"And you wasted your time," said Haruhi brushing Hikaru's hand off of her arm. "So shall we go ahead and get this over with?"

"Sure, but can we have dinner first?" asked Hikaru.

"Why exactly?" asked Haruhi.

"I could only get an early reservation," said Hikaru.

"Fine with do this," said Haruhi. She followed Hikaru out of the park until they came to a nice restaurant just across the street.

* * *

><p>"Ah Mr. Hitachiin welcome, your table has been prepared," said the waiter waiting for them.<p>

"Thank you," said Hikaru. He turned and offered Haruhi his arm. Haruhi reluctantly took it and walked with Hikaru to the table.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think you're going to have Haruhi?" asked Hikaru. Haruhi just glanced over the menu, not really paying attention to it.<p>

"They have a nice sushi platter here," said Hikaru.

"Hmm," said Haruhi.

"Or some nice fancy tuna," said Hikaru.

"Hmm," said Haruhi again.

"Are we ready to order?" asked the waiter walking up to their table.

"Yes we'll both have your fancy tuna dish I think," said Hikaru "Is that okay Haruhi?"

"Yes that's fine," said Haruhi.

"So you'll be happy to know I've made a full recovery from getting kicked in the groins by your kid," said Hikaru.

"That's good," said Haruhi, "I did discipline her. She's not allowed cake for the next few weeks. Of course she wouldn't have done that had she not felt like I was in danger."

"Why would she feel like you were in danger?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh gees, she sees her mommy getting grabbed from behind and thrown into a car, what else is she to think?" asked Haruhi.

"I see," said Hikaru, "Well you weren't going to go out with me any other way it seemed."

"Uh-huh," said Haruhi, "Never mind you gave up after only five days."

"How do you know it I simple gave up? Maybe it was all just part of the plan," said Hikaru.

"If it was, you're going to get smacked!" said Haruhi.

"Oh look here come the food," said Hikaru right as the waiter placed their meal down in front of them.

Haruhi quckily set to work at eating her food, not stopping long enough to engage in conversation. That didn't stop Hikaru from at least trying. The most he got was yes or no out of her when he asked a question.

* * *

><p>"Well dinner was lovely, thank you for that," said Haruhi once dinner was done. She quckily stood up and turned to leave.<p>

"Hold it!" said Hikaru reaching up and grabbing Haruhi's wrist, "You still owe me a walk in the park remember?"

'Oh yeah that's right,' thought Haruhi.

"Okay let's go," she said. Both she and Hikaru soon headed over to the park and started to walk around.

"Nothing like a good walk to really work off a filling meal huh?" said Hikaru.

"I guess," said Haruhi.

"Let's go down this way," said Hikaru turning down a more secluded path.

Haruhi stopped. She couldn't help but feel just a little bit suspicious about the whole thing.

"Come on Haruhi," called out Hikaru all ready half way down the path.

"All right, all right, I'm coming," said Haruhi as she walked towards him. "This pathway's kind of dark."

"Yeah it almost reminds me of that time we went on the Test of Courage Tournament in high school. You remember it?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes I made that," said Haruhi.

"You remember what else happened?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"What was it?" asked Hikaru.

"You and I got stuck in a net," said Haruhi as she walked closer to Hikaru.

"You mean something like this?" said Hikaru.

"What?" said Haruhi right as she felt her foot snag on something. She looked down and realized she had tripped a rope! Before she could react, she felt Hikaru grab her up tight and then a net fall down on top of them.

"Well would you look at that," said Hikaru with a smirk.

"Is this suppose to be some sort of joke?" said as she tried to get out of from under of him.

"No this was just the best way to get what I want from you," said Hikaru. Haruhi had little time to think what it was he wanted before she found. Hikaru's lips were on her kissing her hungrily. His hands were also busy roaming her body.

"Hikaru, Hikaru stop, this is wrong!" said Haruhi once Hikaru started to kiss and bit her neck.

"What's so wrong about it? Don't you want this?" asked Hikaru. Haruhi had to think about that. It had been a while since she had really been satisfies in this sense.

"But what if we, what if we get caught?" asked Haruhi as Hikaru continued to keep roaming her body with both his hands and his mouth.

"I wouldn't worry about that Haruhi. I made sure to rent this whole park to ourselves," said Hikaru.

"So we're all alone?" said Haruhi.

"Yep, it's just you and me from here on out," said Hikaru. Haruhi wasn't sure how long it was until she was gripping the ground next to her hard!

* * *

><p>"Kyoya here you are!" said his father loud.<p>

"Yes this is my office," said Kyoya.

"Have you seen or heard anything from Haruhi Morinozuka at all recently?" asked Yoshio.

"Not really," said Kyoya.

"And why not, especially now?" asked Yoshio.

"I've been busy," said Kyoya.

'And just a little bit frighten of a little girl that kicks hard,' he thought.

"Well that ends now! It's been five months I want you to go and see her, see if she's up to dating again. I don't want to see you loose out again on this!" said Yoshio.

"But Father, I have a lot of work to do," said Kyoya.

"You can do it later. Right now you have something more important to do! You have to get to the widow Morinozuka before another man does again," said his father.

* * *

><p>"So all in all, how mad are you at me about this?" asked Hikaru as he walked Haruhi to her front door. Both had their arms around each other's waist and their clothes were a mess.<p>

"Well it was a real dirty trick I'll give you that," said Haruhi, "But in all honesty you did help satisfy me as a woman."

"I figured as much," said Hikaru proudly. "So what does this mean about you and me?"

"I honestly don't know," said Haruhi.

"Would you be willing to go out with me again?" asked Hikaru.

"I might be willing to give you a chance, assuming that you don't try any funny stuff," said Haruhi.

"Deal," said Hikaru.

Just then they saw some bright lights flash behind them. They both turned around and saw a car coming up the driveway and in the car was Kyoya.

* * *

><p>Kyoya stopped his car when he saw Hikaru and Haruhi together, both with their arms around their waists.<p>

He sighed and started to pull out of the drive. 'Fathers not gonna be happy about this.'


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"What was that all about?" asked Haruhi as she and Hikaru watched the car with what looked like Kyoya drive off.

"I, don't know," said Hikaru.

"That was Kyoya in that car right?" said Haruhi.

"I think so," said Hikaru.

"I wonder what he wanted," said Haruhi, "I better call him." She pulled out her phone.

* * *

><p>Kyoya wasn't sure what his father would say this time that once again he once again been beaten to Haruhi by another man. Just then his cell phone started going off. He looked down and saw it was Haruhi calling him.<p>

'Lovely,' he thought as he hit the accept button, "Yes?"

"Kyoya, were you just at my house?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes I was hoping to talk to you, but you looked busy," said Kyoya.

"Oh, us well um, you with Hikaru?" sputtered Haruhi looking over at him, "There wasn't anything going on between us."

"At that moment," whispered Hikaru into her ear.

"Shut up!" snapped Haruhi.

"Like I said, you look busy, I'll try back later," said Kyoya hanging up fast, least Haruhi kept asking him what he wanted.

Haruhi looked over at Hikaru mad. She pushed him away before turning and walking into her house.

"So uh, about that next date?" asked Hikaru.

"We'll talk later!" said Haruhi slamming the door in his face.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home Madam," said Tadao.<p>

"What are you still doing up?" asked Haruhi.

"I always makes sure my mistress is doing well," said Tadao.

"Yeah yeah I know," said Haruhi patting his shoulder, "And I appreciate it very much. How were the kids good tonight?"

"Yes Madam they behaved themselves well," said Tadao.

"And….," said Haruhi.

"Miss Ichiko did not receive any cake as requested," said Tadao, "She may not have liked it but she went along with it."

"That's nice," said Haruhi. At least she seemed to take her cake restriction better then her father ever did.

She walked to the kids' rooms to check on them herself. She first walked into Kaito's room. The little toddler was sound asleep like a little angle.

"You're probably the only real man I need in my life," she said as she kissed his head. She smiled at him a little bit more before heading out and over to Ichiko's room.

She looked to be asleep but she sat up as Haruhi neared the bed.

"Hi Momma," she said smiling.

"Hi, were you a good girl tonight while Mommy was out?" asked Haruhi.

"Yep, I didn't eat cake or anything like you told me not to," said Ichiko.

"Good girl, now do you know not to kick a man in the groin?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah I guess should I just stick to kicking them in the shins?" asked Ichiko.

"No, none of that either," said Haruhi.

"But where and I am suppose to kick someone?" asked Ichiko.

Haruhi groaned.

"How about no where?" she said.

"But Papa says that's an important part of karate," said Ichiko.

Haruhi tilted her head back and forth.

"Yes that's true. I don't know anymore. Maybe your grandfather needs to teach you just a little more self control," she said.

"So then do I get my cake back?" asked Ichiko.

"No, not just yet," said Haruhi.

"Oh," said Ichiko, "Hey Momma, why are you so dirty?"

Haruhi looked down at her clothes and suddenly remembered what she and Hikaru and done on their date.

"Uh Momma may have a little accident on her date with Hika. I should go get out this, good night!" she said in a hurry as gave Ichiko a kiss and hurried out of the room.

"Huh?" said Ichiko confused.

* * *

><p>Haruhi threw off her clothes in haste.<p>

'What was I thinking?' she thought, 'He all but raped me! I could have him arrested for that!' But then she thought about the way he had made her feel. Lord knows she hadn't that kind of a feeling in a long time! She was a woman after all and need some sort of satisfaction and even she had to admit he had more or less satisfied her good!

'Maybe a second date would be what's good for me, just so I can really see if I'm ready to be with another man in general,' she decided.

She looked over at the pictures she still had of her first two husbands on the wall.

"What do you two think?" she asked. "I think I know what you think, you'd want to see me happy and if I'm happy with him then I guess that's mean I should give this a chance. At least I hope that's what you'd be thinking.'

* * *

><p>"BOO!"<p>

"Ah!" cried out Kaoru jumping up from the couch he was sitting on. He turned around to see Ageha standing behind him laughing.

"Scared you?" she asked.

"Yeah you did," said Kaoru, "What are you doing still up?"

"Wondering why you're still up," said Ageha.

"I happened to be a lot older then you and don't need to any particular reason to stay up," said Kaoru.

"So in other words, you're waiting to see how Hikaru's date with Haruhi went," said Ageha.

Kaoru glared at her.

Just then Hikaru walked into the room.

"Hey Hikaru," said Ageha running up him, "How was your date, why are you all dirty?"

Kaoru stood up and walked over to see him as well.

"So I take it you went ahead and did it in the park?" he said.

"Did what?" asked Ageha.

"Nothing," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Well what did you do, get your freak on with or her or something?" asked Ageha.

Both twins looked at each other.

"Oh my god you did? Oh Hikaru," said Ageha, "Hikaru got his freak on in the park; Hikaru got his freak on in the park!"

"Ageha!" said Hikaru.

"Hikaru got his freak on in the park, Hikaru got his freak on the park," Ageha sand as she danced out of the room.

"You should just be lucky Mom and Dad aren't home to hear her go off like that," said Kaoru.

"Yeah I guess," said Hikaru.

"So in all honesty, how did it go?" asked Kaoru.

"It went great!" said Hikaru.

"All right Hikaru!" said Kaoru giving his brother a high five. "So when's the next date?"

"Uh well, I don't know," Hikaru admitted as he told his brother what happened afterwards.

"Well what was Kyoya doing there?" asked Kaoru.

"No idea, all I know is him being there ruined my next date attempt with Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"Oh come on you can't give up that easily, not after all you've done this far to get her!" said Kaoru. Hikaru sat up.

"You're right, I can't. I said I'd make her mine and by god I am!" he pronounced!

* * *

><p>"Madam, your in-laws are here to see you," said Tadao the next day walking into the room Haruhi was playing in with her kids.<p>

"Which ones?" asked Haruhi.

"The Morinozukas," said Tadao.

"Oh right then," said Haruhi.

Soon Mori's parents walked into the room.

"Hi Haruhi," said Mori's mother.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Well one thing you can let me hold my grandson!" said Mori's mother happily.

"Oh sure," said Haruhi handing Kaito to her.

"And Ichiko can come and give me a hug," said Mori's mother. Ichiko immediately did just that.

"Anything else?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes there was something else," said Mori's father taking a seat. "You remember how Mitsukuni's parents asked you to sign over the title of head of the family to Yasuchika?"

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"Well we were wondering if you'd be interesting to do the same with Satoshi," said Mori's mother.

"You want Satoshi to be the next head of the family?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, you'll still get your fair of the inheritance and any other help you'll need, but we just were wondering if Satoshi can be the next head?" said Mori's mother.

"Uh yeah sure that's fine. I am curious what brought this on?" asked Haruhi.

"Well we figured your still young and may want to try and find happiness again. We just didn't want things to get awkward between us and whatever new husband you might get in life," said Mori's mother.

"Oh sure," said Haruhi.

'I'm still can't help but think something about this is weird,' she thought.

"Thank you Haruhi, and you do know we still consider you family and are always her for you," said Mori's mother, "especially with our grandson." She gave Kaito a kiss.

"And our granddaughter as well," said Mori's dad pulling Ichiko close. Ichiko giggled.

"I think her other grandfather might get mad if he heard you calling her that," said Haruhi.

"Let him!" said Mori's dad.

After the Morinozukas left Haruhi, started to think about what it was they had said. About her being young and wanting to find her happiness again. Was she finding happiness again with Hikaru? She really felt like it last night, even he tricked her into sleeping with her and made those rude comment when she was trying to talk to Kyoya.

'I will give him another chance,' she decided at last, 'Just to be 100% sure I may get a chance to be happy with him. Of course he's also going to have to prove he'd be a good father to my kids.'

"Madam, Hikaru Hitachiin's back," said Tadao coming up behind her.

"Show him in," said Haruhi calmly.

"All right," said Tadao, not sure if he liked how calm his mistress was acting.

* * *

><p>"Hey Haruhi, I'm glad you decided to meet," said Hikaru.<p>

"Me too," said Haruhi.

"So, are we going to get a chance to go on a second date?" asked Hikaru.

"Of course we are," said Haruhi, "In fact why don't we go to lunch, right now."

"Really, are you serious?" asked Hikaru excitedly.

"Yes very seriously, you me, Ichiko and Kaito," said Haruhi.

"Wait, what?" said Hikaru.

"Kids come here real fast," called out Haruhi.

Both her kids came running into the room.

"Yes Momma?" said Ichiko.

"Yes?" said Kaito. Then they saw Hikaru and immediately ran in front of their mother.

"Don't worry Momma we'll protect you!" said Ichiko.

"Yeah," said Kaito.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. He's here to take us all out to lunch," said Haruhi.

"Really?" said Ichiko getting excited.

"Yep," said Haruhi, "And he's even willing to go wherever it is you two want to go!"

"Really?" Ichiko gasped. "Yay! Won't this be great Kaito?" Ichiko Cheered.

"Yeah." Kaito said.

"Wait I never said-" Hikaru started.

"Now hikaru if you want to be with me kids come first."

* * *

><p><strong>-throws confetti!- Yay! We finally got to 100 reviews! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far and I hope youall keep reading and reviewing!<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Hikaru looked around the real noisy kiddy restaurant. Kids were running around everywhere, playing with at the many games, rides and diving into the big ball pit they had in the middle.

"Is this where you guys want to eat?" he asked.

"Yeah!" said Ichiko.

"Yeah!" said Kaito mimicking his sister.

"You hear them," said Haruhi.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?" asked Hikaru.

"It's called being a parent Hikaru," said Haruhi.

"I called it being tormented," said Hikaru, dodging a ball being thrown near his head.

"Call it what you want, this is something you had to deal with if you want me to be yours. I'm a full package now," said Haruhi.

"Here comes in the pizza, here comes the pizza!" said Ichiko happily as the waiter placed it down on the table, "Yay!"

"Yay," said Kaito.

"Yeah look at that," said Haruhi getting a slice for each of her kids. "Hikaru could you cut up Ichiko's pizza for her?"

"Why can't you do that?" asked Hikaru.

"Because I'm taking care of Kaito," said Haruhi cutting up his pieces.

"Oh right," said Hikaru as he reached over and cut the pizza in half. Ichiko looked down at the slice and up at Hikaru.

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"It's still too big," said Ichiko.

"What, I cut it," said Hikaru.

"In to many small pieces for her to eat it better," said Haruhi.

"Oh, okay then," said Hikaru as he started to cut it up.

"Thank you," said Ichiko eating her food.

"There, was that so bad?" asked Haruhi.

"I guess not," said Hikaru taking a slice for himself.

They were just about done with their pizza when Hikaru's started to wrinkle his nose.

"Oh, what is that smell?" he asked disgusted.

"I think Kaito needs a diaper change," said Haruhi as she stood up with him. "I'll just run to the bathroom and do it. Can you watch Ichiko?"

"I guess," said Hikaru.

"In fact since she's all done with her pizza, you can take her to play with some the games or rides. Just don't let her in the ball pit, she's still too little for that," said Haruhi walking off with Kaito.

"Oh okay," said Hikaru. He looked over at Ichiko who looked at him from her seat.

"So uh…," Hikaru stared to say right as his cell phone started to ring. He reached down and answered it, "Hello, ho hi, no I'm not doing anything important."

"Uh Hika?" said Ichiko.

"Not now," said Hikaru.

"But I want to play!" said Ichiko, "I want to go play with the rides and games!"

"Here, knock yourself out," said Hikaru dropping a bunch of tokens in front of her, "Sorry about that, now what was that about the summer line?"

Ichiko looked at Hikaru mad before finally grabbing the tokens and crawling off her seat. She soon wondered off into the vast sea of games and rides.

* * *

><p>When Haruhi got back to her table, she was shocked to see Hikaru was alone on his cell phone.<p>

"Hikaru!" she shouted.

"Haruhi I'm on the phone," said Hikaru.

"Where's is Ichiko?" said Haruhi.

"Probably off playing," said Hikaru.

"All alone?" said Haruhi. She quickly walked off. She looked around everywhere for Ichiko.

"I don't suppose you know where she is?" Haruhi asked holding Kaito up.

"What's the big deal?" asked Hikaru.

"She's a little girl who isn't old enough to be wandering around by herself!" said Haruhi.

"Momma, help!"

"Huh?" said Haruhi looking up to a giant jungle gym where Ichiko was sitting looking scared.

"Ichiko, how did you get up there?" said Haruhi.

"I don't know, but I can't get down!" said Ichiko.

"Hang on, I'll help you get down," said Haruhi. She turned and glared at Hikaru.

"Here!" she said handing him Kaito, "Think you can watch him?"

"Oh come on now!" said Hikaru putting Kaito down on the floor, "I was busy!"

* * *

><p>"Ichiko, crawl this way," Haruhi called her daughter, "There's a slide you can go down."<p>

"It's too high," said Ichiko.

"Its okay, Momma will be here at the bottom to catch you," said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Ichiko timidly as she crawled over and slowly proceeded to go down the slide.

"Got yah!" said Haruhi scooping her up at the bottom at the slide, "You okay?"

"I'm still not a big girl for this am I?" asked Ichiko.

"No, not yet, but it'll happen in time," said Haruhi.

"There, see she's fine," said Hikaru walking up to them.

"Uh Hikaru," said Haruhi looking around, "Where's Kaito?"

Hikaru looked down.

"Oh yeah, where did that kid go?" he said.

"Momma look!" said Ichiko pointing to the ball pit where Kaito was crawling up to.

"Oh dear lord!" cried out Haruhi running over and grabbing him just in time.

"I don't believe you!" she shouted at Hikaru, "First I asked you to asked Ichiko and you let her get lost up in that jungle gym. Then I ask you to watch Kaito and he nearly got into that ball pit!""What, I was just….," Hikaru tried to defend himself.

"Hikaru, the whole reason I had us go out is to see if you could handle being with my kids and you have just shown me you can't!" said Haruhi, "So unless you can prove to me that you can be a good father to them, I'm sorry but its not going to work out! Come on kids let's go."

Ichiko stuck her tongue out at him as she followed her mother to the door.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about that honey," said Haruhi as they came to her car. Now she was really glad she had come in her own car so she didn't have to drive home with Hikaru.<p>

As she got into her car, her engine started stalling.

"Need some help?" asked a friendly man.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"Just go ahead and pop the hood," said the man. He went and worked on the engine, "Try it now."

Haruhi started the car up again.

"Thanks," she said, "What's your name?"

"Hayao ma'am, and don't mention it. I know a thing or two of cars," he said smiling.

"Well thanks again," said Haruhi driving off.

Hayao turned around in time to see Hikaru walking up to him.

"Did Haruhi leave?" he asked.

"Uh yes sir," said Hayao. Hikaru groaned.

"I really screwed up today," he said, "Just take me home."

"Yes sir," his driver opening the car door for him.

* * *

><p>"Well now we know how things are with Hikaru," said Haruhi when the family got home.<p>

"So now what's going to happen?" asked Ichiko.

"How about we lift that cake band and go get some?" said Haruhi.

"Really, yay!" said Ichiko. Haruhi giggled as she watched Ichiko run off and put Kaito down.

"We're doing just fine on our own aren't we?" she said said dancing with her son around the room.

* * *

><p>A few days later Haruhi noticed Ichiko coming home from preschool sad.<p>

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked running after her daughter. Ichiko held up a form. Haruhi looked it over and it read, _**"Bring Daddy to School Day. Bring your daddy to school to help teach your fellow classmates what it is they make a living in."**_

'They do this in preschool at Ouran?' thought Haruhi.

"It's not fair I don't have a daddy to take," said Ichiko.

"Oh honey," said Haruhi hugging her little girl. She tried to think, "Would it be all right if we ask one of your grandfathers or uncles to go with you to this?"

"Would they?" asked Ichiko eagerly.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Ah Haruhi we're glad you asked us to come over," said Mori's father the next day.<p>

"Yes we need to talk to you about a legal matter," said Hunny's father.

"Oh, what's wrong? Because I need to ask you something too," said Haruhi.

"We're having some legal issues over some of those new Dojo's we're setting up together in Nagoya and we were wondering if you could come and help us with it, since you're still our main lawyer," said Hunny's dad.

"Sure I can, when do you need me to head out there?" asked Haruhi.

"Next week," said Mr. Haninozuka.

"Oh really," said Haruhi, "Are Satoshi and Yasuchika going to be there as well?"

"Yes they're coming," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Well next week the preschool was having their take daddy to school day and I was going to ask one of you two or Satoshi and Yasuchika to go with Ichiko," haruhi said

"Oh, we're sorry, but this really important," said Mr. Haninozuka.

"Hmm, well I'm sure I can ask my father to go with her instead then," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Of course I can go with Ichiko! I'm so happy you'd asked me to go. You never did as a kid!" said Ranka over the phone.<p>

"Yeah thanks Dad," said Haruhi as she hung up.

"Well glad that's over with. Is it really going to be okay for you and Yuu to watch Ichiko and Kaito while I'm gone next week?" she asked Tadao.

"Yes Madam, it's no big deal really," said Tadao.

"Good, thanks for that," said Haruhi. Now she was feeling better about having to lave her kids alone.

* * *

><p>Hikaru took a deep breath as he walked up to Haruhi's front door with two big stuffed animals.<p>

"Let's hope this shows I can be a good father!" he said knocking at the door.

"Oh hello Mr. Hitachiin," said Tadao opening the door.

"Hi is Haruhi here? I have something for her kids," said Hikaru holding up the toys.

"I see, well Madam isn't here," said Tadao.

"What, well how am I supposed to prove I'm a good father?" said Hikaru.

"Sir, if I may, I can't help but think that simply buying toys for the children isn't a real good way to prove you're a good father," said Tadao.

"But kids love toys," said Hikaru.

"Granted, but it takes more then simply buying things for them to be a good father," said Tadao.

"Well what else is there?" asked Hikaru, "I don't have the best ideas of how to be a good father. I didn't exactly have a good role model growing up."

"Well uh…," said Tadao.

"No!" Ichiko suddenly started to scream running past them.

"Miss Ichiko!" said Yuu running after her with a phone.

"What's going on?" asked Tadao.

"I, I," sputtered Yuu, looking after Ichiko and the phone. Tadao took the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Uh hi Tadao," said Ranka, "I uh had some bad news for Ichiko. I had an accident on my way home from work and long story short; I'm in the hospital with a broken leg!"

"Oh dear, then does that means you can't go to the Father's day tomorrow?" Hikaru heard Tadao say.

"I'm afraid so," said Ranka.

'Poor Ichiko,' thought Hikaru. He quickly sunk away to Ichiko's room. There Ichiko lay on her bed screaming, hitting her pillow, and shouting, "It's not fair, it's not fair!"

"Oh there, there," said Yuu.

"It's not fair! Now I don't have a daddy to take me!" said Ichiko.

"Well how would you like me to go with you?" asked Hikaru. Ichiko looked up at him.

"You'd go with me?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said.

She shot him a glare. "Fine." She grumbled giving him a quick hug before running out the room over to Kaito's room.

He sighed in relief as he headed out the door having no idea what he had gotten himself into.


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Mistress, is everything all right?" Tadao the next day after him and Yuu had served Ichiko and Kaito breakfast.

"I don't know," said Ichiko who merely played with her food in front of her. She was thinking about the promise Hikaru had made to her yesterday. What if he showed up and kept talking on his cell phone the whole time? What if he forgot all together or thought he had something more important to do then come with her to school.

"Well it's almost time for school, you should go get ready," said Tadao. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Now who could that be?" said Tadao heading to the door.

"Oh good morning sir," Ichiko, Kaito and Yuu all heard him say from the front door. He walked back into the room smiling.

"Miss Ichiko, your ride is here," he said as he stepped aside and Hikaru walked up behind him.

"Hika!" said Ichiko surprised.

"Hi, ready to go?" asked Hikaru.

"Uh, yeah," said Ichiko as she hurried off her chair to get her bag.

"Hey Kaito, how are you doing this morning?" Hikaru asked walking over to the little toddler sitting in his high chair.

Kaito glared up at him.

"Be nice!" he said pointing his little finger right in Hikaru's face.

"Uh yes, no problem," said Hikaru.

"Come on Hika, let's go!" said Ichiko grabbing his hand and hauling him to the door.

"Please have our little Mistress home no later then four," said Tadao.

"No problem," Hikaru managed to call back before disappearing out the door with Ichiko.

* * *

><p>Hikaru was a little bit surprise at how many dads had showed at the preschool. Then again he remembered back when he was in preschool with Kaoru and their class would have things like this and it would always seem like he and Kaoru were the only ones that didn't have their dads and or moms show up.<p>

"Hi," said the teacher walking up to Hikaru, "Who are you?"

"Hikaru Hitachiin, I'm a close friend of Ichiko's mother, and her, her fathers as well," said Hikaru.

"Oh okay, I thought her grandpa was coming," said the teacher.

"He was, but he broke his leg yesterday. So I volunteered to come instead," said Hikaru.

"Oh that's nice of you," said the teacher. She then turned and walked to the front of the room.

"Welcome Fathers to our class today. We appreciate you taking the time out of your busy schedules to come and visit with us today. I thought that we'd let you explore our classroom and see what it is your children have been doing. Then we'll let you all speak about what it is you do for a living. After that we'll get some more to enjoy our day together. So please feel free to explore."

"Come on Hika, come out here," said Ichiko leading Hikaru outside to a pen where a bunch of bunnies were being kept, "I've been helping to take care of them."

"Oh yeah how about that," said Hikaru. He remembered his class use to have bunnies to take care of well. He and Kaoru never wanted to participate with that though.

"Hika, you see that white one over there?" said Ichiko pointing to the littlest bunny in the pin, "That's a new baby bunny, I got to name it. I named him Usa," said Ichiko. Hikaru gave a little sigh.

"That's a nice name," he said.

'You're so much like your dad,' he thought.

"Want to go look at my art work?" asked Ichiko.

"Sure," said Hikaru walking back into the classroom. Not too surprising, most of them were of cakes and bunnies.

"Do you like Hika?" asked Ichiko.

"Yeah I think they're cute," said Hikaru.

After a long while, the teacher called all of the students and dads back to their seats.

"I hope you all enjoyed getting to tour our class room and seeing what your children have been up to. Now it's time for us to get to know all of you. So could each of you all get come up and introduce yourselves and what you do?" asked the teacher.

One by one, the dads all came up and talked about themselves. Each had a nice long speech about what they did. Some even had samples of their work to show off. This made Hikaru a bit nervous. He hadn't prepared anything. What if he embarrassed Ichiko?

"Mr. Hitachiin, would you like to come up?" asked the teacher finally. Hikaru cautiously stood up and walked up.

"Hi everyone," said Hikaru, "I'm here with Ichiko Haninozuka."

"You're not her daddy!" shouted one kid, "She said her daddy was in heaven!"

Hikaru looked over to Ichiko who looked sad and ashamed.

"Yes that's true I'm not. However I am an old friend of her father so I'm like a father to Ichiko," said Hikaru.

"So what do you do Mr. Hitachiin?" asked the teacher.

"I am a fashion designer. I make clothes for people to wear," said Hikaru.

"Oh how exciting," said the teacher, "Do you make clothes of all different colors?"

"Oh yes, I make lots of different colored clothes, red, blue, purple, pink," said Hikaru.

"Oh nice," said the teacher, "Do we have any questions for Mr. Hitachiin?"

"Do you make dresses for people like princess?" asked one girl.

"Yes I have made some clothes for royalties," said Hikaru, which was true. There had been some royalties that had ordered clothes from him and his family.

"This guy's your new daddy?" the boy from before leaned over and whispered to Ichiko. "That's so lame. He's not as tough as what you said your real daddy did, or you step-daddy. You're probably going to grow up and be a little sissy girl making dresses and not even able to throw a punch. You're daddy's probably ashamed to call you his daughter."

Ichiko glared at the boy.

"You think I'm not tough like my daddy?" she said as she threw her hand out and punched the boy's eye.

"Hey you little brat!" said his father.

"You're calling her a brat?" asked Hikaru walking over to Ichiko.

"Did you not see what she did?" asked the boy's father.

"Did you not hear what he was saying to her?" asked Hikaru.

"Well excuse me my son was doing some harmless teasing," said the father.

"Yeah, well maybe your son should learn not to tease like that especially to a girl who's had to loose two fathers in her life all ready. If you ask me your son got what he deserved!" said Hikaru.

"You got some nerve," said the father.

"Oh I got nothing compared to her real father or her step-father. If those had been here you and _your_ little brat would be showing a lot more respect!" said Hikaru.

"Okay, okay," said the teacher intervening. "Let's be nice gentlemen. We want to set a good example for the children."

"Yeah fine job this guy's doing," said the other father.

"I like to think I'm doing a lot better job then you are buddy. At least Ichiko knows better then to poke fun at other people's misery and suffering," said Hikaru. "I was good friends with both of Ichiko's fathers and I can say with sure confidents no matter what she does with her life both would be proud of her!"

"Well know that we've gotten all of that off our chests, can we calm down a bit and let other father's speak?" asked the teacher. Both Hikaru and the boy's father glared at each one more time before going and taking their seats again. Hikaru looked over at Ichiko who was looking surprised and at the same time still a little bit sad.

"How about we go get some ice cream after school?" he asked.

"Really?" said Ichiko happily.

"Here you go," said Hikaru handing Ichiko a big pink ice cream cone and taking a simple one for himself.

"Thank you Hika," said Ichiko. The two walked along enjoying their ice cream.

"Do you really think my dada and Dada Taka would be proud of me?" asked Ichiko.

"Sure they would. What father wouldn't be proud of you?" asked Hikaru. "Would you?" asked Ichiko.

"As long as you don't kick me in my jewels anymore, then sure," said Hikaru.

"I'm sorry about that," said Ichiko.

"You were just trying to protect your mother. I probably would have done something similar if I thought my mother was in danger," said Hikaru. As they walked around some more, Hikaru happened to look over and see that they were walking past a hospital.

"Hey I got an idea. Let's go get your brother and go visit your grandpa in the hospital," he suggested.

"Yeah!" said Ichiko. She liked the idea.

* * *

><p>"Gran Ranka, Gran Ranka!" Ichiko cheered as she and Kaito walked into the room.<p>

"Oh you two came see your grandpa, how sweet of you," said Ranka hugging his two grandkids as they came up to the bed, "Oh Ichiko I'm sorry I couldn't make it today to your Daddy Day. I hope you can forgive me."

"It's okay Gran Ranka," said Ichiko, "Hika went with me."

"Hikaru?" said Ranka, He looked over to the door and saw Hikaru standing there, "Oh hello. It's nice to see you here."

"Yeah you too," said Hikaru, "How's your leg?" Ranka looked up at it.

"I'll be off it for a while," he said, "who wants to sign it? I have markers."

"I do, I do," said Ichiko grabbing one.

"Here," said Hikaru hoisting her up and letting her put her name on. He did the same with Kaito. Ranka watched the way he acted the whole time.

"Kids," he said "Can I talk to Hikaru alone for a moment?"

"Uh sure," said Ichiko. She grabbed Kaito and walked out of the room with him.

"Don't go too far," said Hikaru. He walked over to Ranka's bed, "Everything okay sir?"

"Just what are you trying to play with, with my grandkids?" asked Ranka.

"Nothing, I felt bad that you couldn't go with Ichiko to the Daddy Day at school so I went with her. Then afterwards when we were done, I saw a hospital and thought it would be nice to for the kids to see you," said Hikaru.

"All right, don't fuck with me young man!" said Ranka. Hikaru was shocked to hear Ranka cuss like that. "I've known you long enough to know you are crazy about my daughter. And now that she's available again I can't help but think you're interested in getting her for yourself. So why I don't mind too much if you two get together if that's what she wants, you just better not be using my grandkids to get her you got that!"

"No sir, I'm not," said Hikaru, "I really just felt the need to help them."

Ranka eyed him.

"You better not be. If I find out you are, woe on to you, you got that!" said Ranka.

"Yes sir," said Hikaru.

* * *

><p>Soon after Hikaru brought the kids back home.<p>

"So how much longer before Haruhi comes home?" Hikaru asked Tadao.

"At least three more days," said Tadao.

"Hika, do you want to come and play with us?" asked Ichiko.

"Yeah?" asked Kaito.

Hikaru looked down at the two of them. They were all alone with no parents just the servants. Granted this was the first time and Haruhi wasn't anything like this own parents, he still knew what it was like to be left alone with no one other then a sibling to help comfort him.

"Sure, I'll stay and play. I'll be here for the two of you no matter what," said Hikaru.

"Really?" Ichiko asked while kaito simply glared at him.

"You leave my mother alone." Kaito hissed venomously still glaring daggers at him. Hikaru gulped nervously "he he" He said. 'Shit I gotta get on this kids good side' He thought.'


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The next day Hikaru still came over to visit the kids again. Ichiko liked playing with him, but Kaito still didn't seem to like him. Hikaru still tried though. He could understand a little as to why Kaito might not like having him around. First with the whole attempting to kidnap his mother and that he may not want someone around "replacing" his father. However Hikaru was determined to win him over like he had sister.

"Hi Hika," said Ichiko smiling brightly at him.

"Hi, how's it going?" asked Hikaru.

"Good, all done with my homework," said Ichiko.

"Excellent," said Hikaru, "OWE!" He turned around and saw that Kaito had punched him in the back.

"Hi Kaito," he said rubbing his back. Kaito just glared.

"So since you're all done with homework, do you want to do something fun," said Hikaru.

"Yeah!" said Ichiko jumping into Hikaru's arms, causing him to fall over.

"Owe," said Hikaru, rubbing his sorer back.

"Did I hurt you Hika?" asked Ichiko.

"It's okay," said Hikaru, "So what do you want to play Oof!" He looked up and realized that Kaito had got up on his stomach as well.

"Nice, you have to be nice!" he said.

"What are you talking about, I'm always nice," said Hikaru, "It looks like we're off to a great start. You know if you two were to let me flip over I could become your horsy."

"I want to ride a horsy, I want to ride a horsy!" said Ichiko.

"All right, but you're going to have let me up," said Hikaru. Ichiko quickly climbed off Hikaru, but Kaito stayed where he was.

"Kaito, aren't you going to get off me?" asked Hikaru.

"No horsy," he said.

"Oh come on Kaito, be nice," said Ichiko.

"He no nice to Mommy!" said Kaito.

"Yes he is," said Ichiko.

"No, he's not good enough for Mommy!" said Kaito. He punched Hikaru in the nose.

"Ah!" said Hikaru holding his nose.

"All right then, time for your nap young lord," said Tadao grabbing the little boy and hauling him off to his room.

"Kaito you need to know not to do something like that!" said Ichiko.

"It's okay," said Hikaru sitting up holding his nose.

"Tissue sir?" asked Yuu offering him one.

"Oh, thank you," said Hikaru holding it up to his nose.

"Are you okay Hika?" asked Ichiko.

"Yeah I'm okay. You still want to play horsy?" asked Hikaru.

"No we don't have to play that game," said Ichiko, "Let's play something else."

"Okay, what?" asked Hikaru.

* * *

><p>Next thing Hikaru knew, he was wearing a lady's hat, gloves and choker, sitting around Ichiko's toy tea table with her tea set and toys.<p>

"Is this really what you want to play?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah," said Ichiko excitedly.

"Well all right," said Hikaru taking a sip from his tea cup, "Yum tea."

"So how was your day Miss Hika?" asked Ichiko.

Hikaru swallowed his pride and said "Just wonderful, how was yours?"

"So nice, I went to the cake and bunny store. The newest bunnies are in."

"Oh how wonderful," said Hikaru.

_CLICK_

Hikaru looked over to the doorway where his brother stood with his cell phone smirking.

"I hope I'm not ruining your tea party ladies," he said.

"Kaoru, how could you do this to me?" asked Hikaru.

"How could I not?" asked Kaoru.

"You want to come have a tea party with us Kao?" asked Ichiko.

"Uh well, I don't know," said Kaoru backing away.

"Yes of course she does," said Hikaru, "Right Lady Kaoru?"

"Uh," said Kaoru.

"Come on Kao!" said Ichiko grabbing Kaoru's hand and pulling him to the table too. Next thing Kaoru knew a hat similar to Hikaru's was placed, a choker was around his neck and a pair of gloves was thrown into his lap.

"We're so glad you could join us Lady Kaoru," said Hikaru. Kaoru looked at his brother and slowly started to smile.

"Of course I would come and have tea with you two lovely ladies," said Kaoru.

"Where's Kaito?" Kaoru whispered over to Hikaru.

"Taking a nap, resting up to fight me again," said Hikaru pointing to his nose.

"Ah, he did that?" asked Kaoru.

"Yep," said Hikaru, "Kid does not like me!"

"No kidding," said Kaoru, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know at this point," said Hikaru.

"More tea ladies?" asked Ichiko.

"Yes please," said the twins in their lady voices.

* * *

><p>"Will you come play with me tomorrow too?" asked Ichiko as the twins got ready to leave.<p>

"Well I can't, I'm going to be busy honey sorry," said Kaoru.

"I can though," said Hikaru kneeling down to Ichiko's level.

"Really you'll come back?" asked Ichiko.

"Sure I will," said Hikaru.

"No!" Kaito suddenly shouted running up to them, "No come back!"

He went and punched Hikaru in the nose again.

"Oh," moaned Hikaru.

"Hikaru, are you all right?" asked Kaoru.

"I may have to get a nose job at this point," said Hikaru.

"Kaito!" said Ichiko.

"No come back!" Kaito said before running off again.

"Will you come back Hika?" asked Ichiko.

"I'll come back," Hikaru promised.

* * *

><p>Hikaru did come back the next day, but only wound up playing with Ichiko again. Kaito just punched him in the nose again before running off to his room and shutting himself in.<p>

'I got to do something about that kid,' he thought as he played with Ichiko. This time she got him to play Barbies. He still played with her the whole time and didn't complain once. He had such a nice time, except when he left. Kaito gave him another punch to the nose.

"Are you really okay sir?" asked Tadao.

"Yeah, it's nothing I can't handle," said Hikaru, "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" asked Tadao.

"Yeah, believe it or not, I'm actually starting to like these kids," said Hikaru, "Even if one's giving me a crocked nose."

* * *

><p>"Hika you came back!" said Ichiko happily the next day when Hikaru.<p>

"Yeah, where's your brother?" Hikaru asked cautiously.

"I don't know," said Ichiko, "Oh wait he's behind you.

"Huh?" said Hikaru turning around in time to get punched once again by the little toddler.

Hikaru groaned.

"Hello Kaito," he said.

"Kaito!" said Haruhi. Everyone turned and saw her walking into the room with her bags.

"Momma!" said Ichiko running to her mom and hugging her.

"Hi honey," said Haruhi hugging her daughter back before turning back to Kaito, "What was that you just did young man?"

"It's okay Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"No it's not okay," said Haruhi walking over to her son, "That was a big no, no Kaito!"

"He's no good. He needs to stay away from you Mommy!"

"Kaito that's not for you to decide!" said Haruhi. Kaito turned and ran out of the house to the garden.

"What has gotten into that boy?" asked Haruhi.

"It's okay Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"But look at your nose," said Haruhi.

"Oh its nothing, this happened over the last three days," said Hikaru.

"What?" asked Haruhi, "Why have you been coming over here?"

"Oh I've been coming over ever since Daddy's Day at Ichiko's school," said Hikaru as he went and told what had happened.

"My dad broke his leg?" said Haruhi in alarm.

"He's doing fine though Madam," said Tadao,

"I should hope so!" said Haruhi before turning back to his Hikaru, "But you seriously went with Ichiko to the Daddy Day?"

"Yeah and then I decided to come keep them company while you were gone. Of course it was just Ichiko I was playing with, but well what can I say?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah," said Haruhi, "Well anyway, I'm going to go talk to Kaito and then going to go see my dad. Excuse me."

* * *

><p>She walked out to the garden where she found Kaito sitting by himself in the middle of a flower bed pulling the petals off a flower.<p>

"Kaito, honey, do you want to tell Mommy why you kept hitting Hikaru?" asked Haruhi as she knelt down next to him.

"He not nice!" said Kaito.

"No, he's nice in his own way. You just got to give him a chance," said Haruhi.

"Don't want to," said Kaito.

"Why not?" asked Haruhi.

"Don't want him to be new daddy. Want my old daddy back.

"Oh honey," said Haruhi picking her son up and putting him in her lap. "Honey we wouldn't do that. There's no guarantee we're even going to keep seeing each other. And even if we do, and he eventually becomes a new daddy, he'd never really replace your real daddy. No one ever could. If, and this is a big if, I do marry him he'd be a different kind of daddy, okay? Never think I'd try replacing your real daddy okay?"

"Okay," said Kaito.

"So could you at least apologize to Hikaru?" asked Haruhi.

"Okay," said Kaito. Both mother and son walked back to the house.

* * *

><p>Kaito walked over to Hikaru. "Sorry." He told him his head down, his eyes starting to water. "It's ok little man. How about we go get some ice cream on the way to see grandpa." Hikaru said. "That is if it's ok with your mommy." Hikaru added glancing at haruhi.<p>

Haruhi nodded. "Ok." Kaito said while Ichiko ran around the room cheering.


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So tell me again how you managed to break your leg Dad?" Haruhi asked sitting across from his bed.

"Oh well, just being a little bit clumsy on my way home from work," said Ranka.

"You got drunk didn't you?" asked Haruhi.

"I was excited about getting to go to Daddy Day at Ichiko's school. I never got to do that with you. So I had a little celebration with some of my friends after our shifts were done," said Ranka.

"Oh boy," said Haruhi rubbing her face, "I should just be grateful Hikaru was able to go with her."

"What's going on between you and him by the way?" asked Ranka.

"Hard to say at this point, at some point, he'll be acting all sweet like take Ichiko to her Daddy Day. Then he'll turn around and do something foolish like sabotage me in the park and….," Haruhi had to stop herself in time.

"And what?" asked Ranka narrowing his eyes.

"And just do something rather childish," said Haruhi.

"Like what?" asked Ranka.

"Oh, trip and make me fall that sort of thing," said Haruhi.

"Mmmhmm," said Ranka.

"Grand Ranka, got you some inc cream," said Ichiko running into the room holding two ice cream cones, "I made sure we both got pink."

"Oh thank you dear!" said Ranka.

"Where's your brother and Hikaru?" asked Haruhi.

"Here they come," said Ichiko pointing to the door. Kaito toddled into the room holding his own chocolate ice cream cone followed by Hikaru who was carrying two different cones of his own.

"Here," he said handing one to Haruhi.

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

"So Hikaru, what happened to your nose?" asked Ranka.

"Uh well, Kaito and I may have had some rough play time," said Hikaru.

"You've been beating up on my grandson?" said Ranka.

"More like the other way around," muttered Hikaru.

"Kaito," said Ranka seriously, "Good work."

"Dad, don't encourage him!" said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about Dad Hikaru," said Haruhi as they and the kids left the hospital.<p>

"It's okay, I still get treated better then the boss," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, that's true," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, what would you say if I were to honestly ask you out on a real date with the promise of no funny stuff and with the option to bring the kids too if you really wanted to?" asked Hikaru.

"Well," said Haruhi as she watched her two kids skip down the path ahead of them, "I guess considering what you did for Ichiko and for not loosing your temper each time Kaito wrecked your nose you've earned a second chance. Would you be willing to go on both a date with me and the kids, along with the promise of a more adult themed date later?"

"Sure, I'd even be willing to go just the date with the kids if you wanted," said Hikaru.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi.

"Yes really," said Hikaru.

"All right then," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Yay, yay, going to the zoo, yay, yay, going to the zoo," Ichiko sang the next day as the four drove in Hikaru's car. She kept looking out the window excited.<p>

"Yeah, this is exciting. What do we say to Hikaru for taking us to the zoo?" asked Haruhi.

"Thank you Hika!" said Ichiko happily.

"Kaito?" said Haruhi. Kaito just sat in his seat crossing his arms.

"Sorry Hikaru," said Haruhi.

"Well, at least he's not hitting my in the nose," said Hikaru.

"We're here, we're here!" said Ichiko as the car came to a stop. The minute Hayao stumbled off and ran to the entrance.

"Hika, Momma, come on! I want to see the animals!" she called out as Hikaru and Haruhi started to get out.

"We'll be right there sweet heart. We just have to get your brother out," said Haruhi.

"I'll get him," said Hikaru as he tried to reach in to get the toddler. Kaito immediately started to push him away.

"No, no, no!" he said.

"Kaito," said Haruhi gently pushing Hikaru out of the way so she could get him, "I thought we tried to give him a chance."

"Otay," said Kaito. He gripped his mother's hand tight as they walked towards the entrance.

"Kaito, would you like to hold Hikaru's hand too?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah how about it?" Hikaru asked offering Kaito his hand.

"No," said Kaito shoving Hikaru's hand away from him

"You can hold my hand Hika," said Ichiko quickly grabbing it.

"Oh, thanks Ichiko," said Hikaru smiling, until he looked over and saw Kaito glaring at him.

"I want to see the giraffes Momma!" said Ichiko.

"Okay, okay, just stay where Hikaru and I can see you," said Haruhi.

"It sure is crowded here," said Hikaru.

"Well it's the zoo and it's the weekend, what did you expect?" said Haruhi, "Which is why we really need to keep an eye on these kids!"

"Don't worry I will, and I mean I really will this time Haruhi," said Hikaru.

* * *

><p>"They look so tall," said Ichiko once they got to the giraffe pen.<p>

"Kaito, do you want me to lift you up so you can see better?" Hikaru asked reaching down to try and pick the kid up.

"No!" said Kaito shoving Hikaru away and stepping away from both him and Haruhi in the process.

"Kaito, don't move too far away from Mommy," said Haruhi trying to reach for him. Suddenly a big group of kids walked in between Kaito and the others, making Kaito step back further away. The minute the big group walked past, another group walked past him, making him move even further back. By the time the second group had passed Kaito couldn't see his mother, sister or Hikaru anywhere.

"Mommy?" he called out. There was no response, from anyone. All the other people around him just walked past not paying him a second thought.

"Mommy?" he tired calling out again as he walked down the path hoping to fine her. No matter where he looked he couldn't find her. Kaito was starting to get scared. Even though he knew Morinozukas didn't get scared, he was really scared he wouldn't see his mother or sister again, just like his father.

"Mommy, Mommy?" he called out some more. He could feel tears to coming to his eyes. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see who it was, fully prepared to defend himself if need be. Instead he was a bit surprised and relived to see Hikaru standing behind him.

"Here you are, thank god! Let's get you back to your mom, she's worried!" he said offering him his hand. Kaito willingly took it and walked with Hikaru back to the giraffe pen. Haruhi and Ichiko both stood there talking to a guard.

"Found him," said Hikaru.

"Oh thank god!" said Haruhi running over and scooping her son, holding him tight. "You had me so worried! Are you all right?"

"Yeah," said Kaito.

"Thank you so much Hikaru!" said Haruhi.

"No problem," said Hikaru.

"Well now that we found Kaito, can we go see the hippos?" asked Ichiko.

"Yes we can go see the hippos," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Look at those hippos big mouths!" said Ichiko. "I could eat a whole lot of cake with a mouth like that!"<p>

"Yes I bet you could," said Haruhi. She looked down at Kaito in her arms, "Can you say okay?"

"No," said Kaito.

"Want to go on my shoulders so you can see better?" asked Hikaru. Kaito looked up at him. Hikaru smiled down at him.

"Otay," he said. He didn't struggle at all as Hikaru reached down and put him up on his shoulders.

"Can you see okay up there?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah," said Kaito. At each other animal pin, Kaito kept letting Hikaru put him up on his shoulders to get a better look. Haruhi had to smile as she watch Kaito become more and more relaxed around Hikaru with each animal pit they went to. In fact by the time they were ready to leave, Hikaru was the one carrying a sleeping Kaito back to the car. The little tot was resting his head on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Well looks like I may have won both your kids over huh?" said Hikaru as they drove back to Haruhi's home. Ichiko was sleeping as well; her head was resting on her mother's lap while Haruhi gently stroke her hair.

"Yeah I guess," said Haruhi, "Thanks again by the way for finding Kaito today. These two things are my whole world, my only real link to their fathers. I can't imagine if something were to happen to them."

"Yeah I bet," said Hikaru, "You know I loved Mori and Hunny like a brother right?"

"Yeah, I know," said Haruhi.

"And that I don't mean to disrespect them by doing things like asking you out right?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah I figured as much," said Haruhi.

"So are you still willing to give me another chance?" asked Hikaru.

"I said I would didn't I?" said Haruhi, "Just as long as you don't forget that no…,"

"No funny stuff yeah I promise," said Hikaru, "You want to go somewhere after we drop these two off?"

"Yeah we can do that," said Haruhi.

Kaito wrapped his arms around Hikaru as he slept, clinging to him with all his strength as he silently slept.


	33. Chapter 33

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Boo!"

"Ah!" Kaoru shouted jumping from his seat and tossing up his magazine! He looked behind the couch to see his sister laughing her head off.

"Will you stop doing that?" snapped Kaoru re-adjusting himself and magazine.

"Why would I want to do that? Its fun," said Ageha.

"You should respect your older brother more," said Kaoru.

"I would if my brother was worth respecting," said Ageha.

"Oh thanks," said Kaoru.

"Anyway, where's Hikaru?" asked Ageha.

"He's a on a date with Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"Oh really? Is he going to be getting himself a little bit more "HAY" in the park?" asked Ageha.

Kaoru looked up disturbed at his sister.

"Well is he?" asked Ageha.

"Well," said Kaoru, "he said he wasn't going to but….,"

"It's Hikaru," both siblings said together.

* * *

><p>"So where did you want to go?" Haruhi asked as she laid Ichiko down on her bed.<p>

"Um, why don't I worry about that while you go get changed," said Hikaru.

"Go get changed?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah you know, into something a bit nicer," said Hikaru pulling out his cell phone. Haruhi looked down at her khaki pants and light pink shirt.

"What's wrong with this?" she asked.

"Oh come on, I took your kids to the zoo," said Hikaru.

"Fine I'll go change," said Haruhi. She pushed Hikaru out of her daughter's room and walked down to her own. Hikaru smirked as he watched her walk away. Then he looks down at his own outfit of a white and blue shirt and khaki pants.

'I'm going to have to get a new outfit too, after I make the dinner reservation,' he thought.

* * *

><p>"Go and change, go and change," Haruhi muttered as she stared into her closet, "They're always telling me to change!"<p>

"Mistress," said Yuu walking into her room, "Everything all right?"

"I'm apparently trying to look for something to wear," said Haruhi.

"Oh really," said Yuu joining her next to the closet. She too looked around the clothes Haruhi had in there. "You still have that have that one outfit that Mr. Hitachiin got you for your first date."

Haruhi looked over at it.

"I guess I could," she said grabbing it.

* * *

><p>When she came to her living room, she was surprise to see Hikaru was now wearing a new outfit as well.<p>

"Where did you get that?" she asked.

"Had someone bring it over," said Hikaru, "Come on let's go."

"Okay, okay I'm coming," said Haruhi following to the door.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think?" Hikaru asked once he and Haruhi were seated in at the restaurant.<p>

"It's nice, I like the candle light," said Haruhi.

"So other then Kaito getting lost for a bit, did you have a good time today?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah I did, more then I did when we went to the pizza place," said Haruhi.

"I am really, really sorry about that," said Hikaru.

"I should hope so," said Haruhi.

"Well I'm new to all of this. I didn't exactly have the best example of how to be a father growing up in case you forgot," said Hikaru.

"Yeah that's true," said Haruhi, "But I didn't really have a good example of how to be a mother, even with my father, but I seem to be doing ok."

"Yeah well you seem to have a knack for almost everything you've ever done," said Hikaru, "That and you had more time to prepare instead of just having two thrust at you."

"Oh really, they were trusted at you?" asked Haruhi.

"Kind of," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru, if you felt that way then why the hell are you still trying to date me?" asked Haruhi.

"Because I like you, I really, really like you. If I had gotten to you first at that graduation dance, I would have made you mine then and there! And I know this sounds real insensitive but well now that you're single again, I thought maybe there was a chance I could make you happy with me," said Hikaru.

Haruhi sighed.

"Hikaru, I like you. You're a great guy, but my kids are a part of my life and if you really desire to be with me you're going to have accept them," said Haruhi.

"I realize that. That's why I was so willing to take them to the zoo today," said Hikaru.

"So then if I'm really willing to go out with you, you'll be willing to go out up with my kids?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course I am," said Hikaru putting his hand down on her. Haruhi smiled at him.

"All right then. I guess you're up to a second chance," she said.

"Great," said Hikaru. The two continued on into the evening enjoying their dinner.

* * *

><p>"So what do you want to do now?" asked Hikaru when they were done.<p>

"I should really get home. My kids get upset when I'm not home in the morning unless I all let them know I wasn't going to be there.

"Fair enough," said Hikaru as they got into the car, and Hayao drove them home.

"I had a real nice time tonight," said Haruhi as Hikaru walked her to the door.

"Me too," said Hikaru, "So is there anyway you can really show me how much you really enjoyed yourself?"

Haruhi giggled before reaching up and kissed Hikaru. She could feel Hikaru wrap his arms around her and hold her close. She wasn't sure how the two of them were out there kissing, before the two finally broke contact.

"That was nice," she said.

"Yeah, yeah it was," said Hikaru. "You know what else are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing," said Haruhi.

"Are you sure?" asked Hikaru moving his hand further down. Haruhi tingled as she felt Hikaru's hand on her butt. Then she started to catch on.

'Why not?' she thought.

"Hikaru will you like to come in?" she asked.

"Oh Haruhi, I thought you'd never ask," said Hikaru smugly.

* * *

><p>"Mmm," Haruhi moaned the next morning as she woke up lying in Hikaru's arms.<p>

"Thanks for letting me spend the nigh," he whispered seductively into her ear.

"Oh sure, it's no problem," said Haruhi as she managed to move out of Hikaru's arms and out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" asked Hikaru.

"I have to get my kids up and ready for school," said Haruhi.

"I thought Kaito wasn't in school yet," said Hikaru.

"He's not, but I still have to get him up," said Haruhi throwing on a robe. Hikaru sighed, "Hang on, I'll come help."

Haruhi was shock to say the least.

"You don't have to do that," she said.

"Eh, don't worry about it. It's the least I can start doing if I'm going to really prove myself to you and those kids," said Hikaru as he climbed out of bed and put on his pants.

"I'll see if Tadao can find you a robe or something first," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>When the two walked into Ichiko's room, the little girl was all ready up and stretching.<p>

"Momma!" she said happily when she saw her mother.

"Good morning honey," said Haruhi.

"Wow she gets up better then Hunny ever did," said Hikaru walking into the room.

"What Hika doing here?" asked Ichiko.

"He, uh spent the night," said Haruhi.

Ichiko shifted her eyes back and forth between her mother and Hikaru.

"Otay," she said shrugging her shoulders and got out of her bed.

"Go ahead and get dressed sweetheart. You have school don't forget," said Haruhi.

"Yes Momma," said Ichiko.

"Okay, so now we go get Kaito," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" he said standing in his crib looking at her happily.<p>

"We're going to have to get you a big boy's bed here soon," said Haruhi picking him up.

"Good Morning Kaito," said Hikaru timidly. Kaito looked at him surprised.

"Hikaru?" he said.

"Yeah I spent the night," said Hikaru. Kaito looked at his mother.

"Is that okay?" she asked. Kaito thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah," he said at last.

"Oh good, would you like for Hikaru to pick out your outfit?" asked Haruhi.

"Otay," said Kaito.

"It's so cute the way they say that," said Hikaru as he walked into the closet. Soon more and more of Kaito's clothes stared to fly out, with Hikaru shouting, "No, no, no, no."

"Hikaru, what are you doing?" asked Haruhi.

"What are you trying to dress your son in Haruhi?" said Hikaru walking out of the closet.

"Clothes," said Haruhi.

"Uh-uh," said Hikaru, "These are not clothes, these are disasters. I got to help this kid fast!"

He quickly took Kaito from his mother, "Out!"

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Go, get out, I'm getting your son dressed properly," said Hikaru.

"Okay," said Haruhi a bit timidly.

* * *

><p>A small time later, when as Haruhi and Ichiko came to the kitchen for breakfast, they were startled by Hikaru walking into the room shouting, "Presenting the new and improve Kaito Morinozuka!"<p>

Kaito walked in wearing blue genes, blue shirt, a black sports jacket, and sunglasses.

"What the hell did you do to my son?" asked Haruhi.

"Improve him of course," said Hikaru, "And taught him a few new words."

"I cool now," said Kaito.

"Isn't he cute?" said Hikaru.

"Adorable," said Haruhi.

"Will you make me look cool Hika?" asked Ichiko.

"Sure, after school," said Hikaru, "Want me to take you?"

"Yeah!" said Ichiko.

Haruhi had to smile. The four of them were getting along great. As the year went on, it seems kept getting better and better for all of them. Haruhi was actually happy watching her kids with Hikaru, and the time she got to spend with him.

* * *

><p>Then one day, about a year and a half later, Hikaru showed up with what looked like an even brighter smile.<p>

"What's gotten you in such a good mood?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh let's just say I'm really excited about today," said Hikaru.

"Why?" asked Haruhi. Then she noticed a little black box in Hikaru's hand behind his back.

"What's that?" Haruhi asked afraid of what the answer was.

"Haruhi I have known you since we were in high school. I fell in love with you when we went into our 3rd year of high school. If I had gotten to you at the graduation I would have said this a lot sooner. You are my world. You are my heart. My soul. You are my everything. Haruhi Fujioka. I Hikaru Hitachiin, come to you. A man. Nothing more. Nothing less. To ask you. Haruhi Fujioka will you marry me?" He asked now down on one knee.


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi could feel her heart racing fast.

'Not again!' she thought. A part of her was more then willing to accept it, but another part was completely telling her not to. Hikaru was starting to feel just a bit uncomfortable down on one knee.

'Why isn't she saying anything?' he thought.

"Hikaru," she said at last.

"Yeah?" said Hikaru.

"I would actually love to marry you," said Haruhi.

"Yeah?" said Hikaru eagerly.

"But, I'm not sure if I can," said Haruhi.

"Uh, why exactly?" asked Hikaru.

"I, I, it's complicated," said Haruhi. She gave off a sigh, "Can I just go talk to my kids real fast?"

"Uh yeah I guess," said Hikaru. He watched Haruhi walk off, leaving him alone feeling nervous.

"Is that a ring?" Yuu asked, running up to him.

"Yes it is," said Hikaru.

"Did you just propose to our Mistress?" asked Yuu.

"Yeah, but whether she says yes remains to be seen," said Hikaru.

* * *

><p>Kids, kids are you out here?" Haruhi called out as she walked out into the garden. She wandered down one of the paths.<p>

"Here, it looks like chocolate. You should try some," she heard Ichiko. She hurried down in time to see Ichiko trying to get Kaito to eat some mud.

"Ichiko!" she shouted running to her son and pulling him away. "Don't try feeding your brother mud!"

"But it looked like chocolate," said Ichiko.

"No feeding your brother mud!" said Haruhi, "I need to talk to the two of you about something serious."

"What's wrong Momma?" asked Ichiko.

"Let's go sit down on the bench," said Haruhi. The three walked until they came across a bench and sat down. "Listen kids, how much do you two like Hikaru?"

"Hikaru's funny. He helped us learn the art of fashion," said Ichiko.

"Uh-huh," said Haruhi, "Kaito how abut you?"

"He's nice," said Kaito.

"What would you say if Hikaru said he'd like to become your kid's daddy?" asked Haruhi. Both her kids looked confused.

"Like what, what do you mean Momma?" asked Ichiko.

"Well, do you remember when Dada Taka became Dada Taka?" asked Haruhi, "Hikaru wants to do the same thing."

Kaito and Ichiko both looked at each other. "He's not like Dada Taka," said Ichiko.

"No that's true, that's very true. He's not a thing like Papa Taka. He's Hikaru. But could you find yourselves calling him Dada Hika?" asked Haruhi, "He'd still do all things he's been doing this now. Just now you can call him Dada Hika."

"Well…," said Ichiko.

"Plus if Mommy does marry me you're old enough to be a flower girl this time," said Hikaru suddenly walking up to them.

"I am?" said Ichiko excitedly.

Haruhi looked up at him. "Did you have to bring that up?" she asked, "And I thought I asked to talk to my kids about this?"

"Yeah, well, I got bored," said Hikaru. He looked down at the two kids. "So, would you like if I became your new daddy?"

"Do we have to forget about our old daddies?" asked Kaito.

"Never, I like your dads and I would love to make sure you always remember how amazing your daddies were," said Hikaru. At that, both kids got up and walked over Hikaru and hugged his legs.

"Love you Dada Hika," they both said.

Hikaru patted both their heads happily. Then he looked up at Haruhi. "So?" he asked holding up his ring again. Haruhi took a deep breath.

"Yes alright I will marry you," she said.

* * *

><p>"Kaoru let go of me!" said Haruhi.<p>

"What?" said Kaoru hugging Haruhi tight, "I can't hug my future sister-in-law?"

"There's a difference between hugging and squeezing the life out of someone!" said Haruhi as she managed to finally get out of his grip, only to suddenly get caught up in a hug from Ageha. "You guys are too clinging, you know that?"

"I'm so happy you're going to be my sister-in-law Haruhi!" said Ageha, "Now I have someone on my side against those two!"

"Are you kidding? There's always only been one of you and you still out number us!" said Hikaru.

Kaoru meanwhile was on the ground with Ichiko and Kaito.

"So I'm going to be your new uncle now huh?" he said, "And you know what's great about uncles?"

"They're fun!" said Ichiko.

"That's right!" said Kaoru, tickling her.

"Yeah well I bet they'll like their new aunt better!" said Ageha coming up and grabbing Kaito away.

"Well see about that!" said Kaoru.

"Oh boy," said Haruhi.

"What's going on in here?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin walking into the room.

"Mom, when did you get home?" asked Kaoru.

"Just now," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Oh well you're here just in time," said Hikaru, "I've asked Haruhi to marry me."

"You did?" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yes," said Hikaru.

"YES!" shouted Mrs. Hitachiin happily. Next thing Haruhi knew, the woman had her in a huge hug as well. "I always loved the idea of having you as a daughter-in-law and now here you are!"

"Thanks I guess," said Haruhi.

"So what did your father say?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Oh I don't know. I called and invited him over but I only got his answering machine," said Haruhi.

"Well what did he say when you asked for permission Hikaru?"

Hikaru suddenly looked scared.

"Hikaru did you not asked Mr. Fujioka for permission?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Uh not yet," said Hikaru.

**BANG, BANG, BANG**

"Well sounds like you're going to get your chance," said Haruhi.

"Miss Haruhi, you're father's here a maid moving away fast as Ranka ran into the room.

"You!" he shouted at Hikaru. "What is with this message I got on my answering machine about you asking to marry my daughter?"

Haruhi moaned.

"Dad this is the third time I'm getting married. Does he really have to ask you for permission?" she asked.

"He wants to take my daughter away, he'd better ask for permission!" said Ranka. Haruhi looked over to Hikaru who nodded his head.

"Mr. Fujioka, with your permission, I would like to marry your daughter," he said.

"Hmm," said Ranka scratching his chin.

"Dad," said Haruhi.

"Oh all right," said Ranka, "Yes you have my permission."

"Thank you," said Hikaru throwing his arm around Haruhi and smiling at her. Haruhi smiled back.

'So this is real, I'm really going to get married for a third time. I hope we can really happy together Hikaru. And I hope that you're happy for me up in Heaven Mitsukuni and Takashi.' she thought resting her head on his shoulder. She watched Kaoru and Ageha playing with her kids, while her dad and Hikaru's mom had their own private conversation off to the side, either about fashion or the wedding. Then again it could easily be both.

"Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"Hmm?" said Haruhi looking up at Hikaru.

"Are you really happy with this?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I am," she said. At that she leaned up and kissed him.

Kaoru looked over in time to see Haruhi to kiss Hikaru. He could feel himself happy for his brother, but at the same time he was also a bit upset. Even if he wasn't one to get in the way of his brother's happiness, he still couldn't help but feel sadness over the two of them getting together. He loved her too, just as long as any of his other friends. He was even sure that if he had gotten to Haruhi first at the graduation party first, he would have made her his.

'Oh well,' he thought, 'At least the two of them are going to be happy together for a long time.'

* * *

><p>Kyoya groaned as he looked at the invitation to Haruhi and Hikaru's wedding. 'Father's going to be so mad about this,' he thought.<p>

As if on cue, his father walked into the room. "Kyoya, do you know what is in my hand right now?" he asked.

"No Father, what?" Kyoya asked turning around.

"It's a wedding invitation, a wedding invitation to the wedding of Hikaru Hitachiin to Haruhi Fujioka. Care to tell me why this is happening?"

"I'm assuming he asked her to marry her," said Kyoya.

"Why would he do that?" asked his father, "I thought you were going to try and pursue her this time!"

"I was, but once again I was beaten to her," said Kyoya. He watched his father grow mad as he crumbled the invitation in his hand.

"That girl does not belong with the Hitachiins, any more then she didn't belong to the Haninozukas or the Morinozukas! She belongs with us, the Ohtoris! I just assumed you'd understand that and try harder to make her your own. I would have even made you my immediately heir for it, but I guess I was wrong," he said as he turned and walked out the door, leaving Kyoya alone in his room.

Kyoya sighed. "I have to get to Haruhi if things don't work out," he muttered to himself.


	35. Chapter 35

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I don't know about this," said Haruhi.

"Why not Haruhi, we'd love having you as a lawyer for our company," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yeah but I'm all ready a lawyer for the Morinozuka group and Haninozuka group," said Haruhi.

"Yeah she's one of the best lawyers we've ever had," said Satoshi running past, being chased by the kids.

"What's he doing here?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"He comes over once and a while to play with the kids," said Haruhi. "He's their uncle too."

"Yeah and therefore my competition," said Kaoru running after them panting

."I see, well even still, don't you think it'd be better coming to work for us?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin, "I can promise you a great salary and the ability to work out of home so you can be there for your kids."

"We already do that for her," said Yasuchika walking into the room.

"What is he…?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"I do happen to be the brother of Ichiko's father, and therefore have a right to be here," said Yasuchika.

"In other words Satoshi dragged him here," Hikaru teased.

"That's not true. I love getting to see Ichiko and Kaito!" replied Yasuchika.

"Then why are you in here, instead out there playing with the two of them?" asked Hikaru

."I heard some nonsense about Haruhi going to work for you guys just because he's marrying her," said Yasuchika pointing at Hikaru.

"It's not nonsense," said Mrs. Hitachiin. "I just think we should all work together as one big happy family."

"Does that include Ichiko and Kaito?" asked Yasuchika.

"What about them? Last I heard you and Satoshi are the ones who are now the next heads of your families," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Looks let not fight like this all right?" said Haruhi getting in between Yasuchika and Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Haruhi you don't have to stop working for us just because you're marrying into this family. Both my parents are okay with you re-marrying. They trust him to take good care of Ichiko and Kaito," said Yasuchika.

"Yes, but, well but I bet Haruhi would enjoy getting to be involved in her husband's line of work," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Well if you do decide to go with them Haruhi, I know my parents and aunt and uncle will understand," said Yasuchika.

Haruhi nodded her head, "I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>"You know Chika was right, it's no big deal if you do want to stay working for them," said Hikaru as he and Haruhi walked off on their own into the garden.<p>

"Yeah I guess. I just have a lot to think about," said Haruhi.

"Dada Hika, we're going to get you!" said Ichiko running after him.

"Oh you think so?" said Hikaru as he playfully ran down the path. Haruhi barely had time to get out of the way as her kids ran past Haruhi watched the three run away, she thought about Mrs. Hitachiin's offer.

"Working for a fashion company as their lawyer, how much harder could it be then working for two major martial arts families," she muttered to herself.

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi turned around and saw Mori and Hunny's parents had arrived at her house and were standing behind them.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Yasuchika called and told us what your soon to be mother-in-law was offering to you," said Hunny's mother.

"Are you thinking about taking it?" asked Mori's mother.

"I, I wasn't sure at the moment," said two couples all looked at each other.

"Well if you want to, you can. We don't want to get in the way of your happiness," said Hunny's mother timidly.

"Yes, we still have plenty of other lawyers. We just like having you around is all," said Mori's father.

"Uh, thanks I guess," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"So the kids made you trip huh?" said Haruhi slamming an ice pack onto Hikaru's face.<p>

"Ah, yes," Hikaru moaned holding the ice pack to his face.

"Sorry Dada Hika," said Ichiko.

"Yeah," said Kaito.

"It's not big deal," said Hikaru.

"Why don't you guys go find your uncles and harass them," said Haruhi.

"Otay," said the kids jumping up and running out of the kitchen.

"Hikaru, what would you think if I took your mother's offer?" asked Haruhi.

"Great," said Hikaru.

"And if I stayed where I was?" asked Haruhi.

"Fine," said Hikaru, "Though I'd rather you come and work for us."

"For real?" asked Haruhi."Yeah," said thought about it for a moment.

"You could still help them if they need it. The only real difference would be that your paycheck would come from our family instead," said Hikaru.

"Well if you put it that way, maybe I will come and work for you," said Haruhi leaning over the counter in front of Hikaru.

"Thanks honey," said Hikaru kissing her.

"You're liking that aren't you?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh yeah," said Hikaru.

* * *

><p>Haruhi really couldn't believe how much her life seemed to be changing at this point. She technically had a new job now, which presented a bunch of new challenges in addition to the other challenges she faced working with the Haninozukas and Morinozukas. She still did work with them, just not as much now. Now it was mostly Hitachiin related stuff. Which, if Haruhi were to guess, made sense seeing as she was becoming a new member of the family. That day was today in fact. She walked over to look at herself in the mirror. It was long with spaghetti straps that crossed in her back.<p>

"I wonder if it's okay that I'm still wearing white even though I'm getting married for a third time?" she muttered to herself.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm," she could hear Ichiko hum behind her. She turned around to see her little girl throwing her petals out of her basket gracefully. She was wearing a sleeveless yellow dress with a white sash around her middle and holding a pink basket with white flowers.

"Honey, stop wasting your petals," said Haruhi.

"I'm just practicing Momma," said Ichiko.

"Well you can stop practicing because now it's show time!" said Ranka walking into the room.

"Okay, let's do this," said Haruhi as she took her dad's arm and walked with him and Ichiko outside to the backyard of the main Hitachiin estate. It was big enough to hold all of the guests they had invited. As she, Ranka and Ichiko all walked out of the house, violin players started on the wedding march. Haruhi took a deep breath as she walked with her father in between the many guests. She looked to the front. There stood Hikaru in a tux smiling. Behind him was Kaoru holding Kaito both wearing similar tuxes to Hikaru's. Opposite them was Ageha wearing a short yellow strapless dress with a bouquet of yellow roses.

"Let's hope this is the last time I do something like this huh?" Ranka whispered right as they reached the front.

"Yeah Dad," said Haruhi. Ranka gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek before letting her go to Hikaru. She and Hikaru both stood hand in hand, as the preacher begin talking. Every now and then she could feel Hikaru's thumb running over her hand gently. It made her feel the need to smile even brighter each time.

"Now you may recite your vows," said the Haruhi and Hikaru turned to face each other.

"Haruhi, I always liked you in some way. I may not have really known how, but there was something that someone couldn't help but like about you. I'm so glad that now I'll get to have that feeling everyday. I'm so happy you're going to be my wife. I don't think I could ever be happier than I am right now or will ever be after this," said Hikaru. At that, he went and put the ring onto Haruhi's finger.

"Hikaru, you started out as someone who just liked to have fun. It got annoying at some point. However, I did come to realize the great qualities you have. That's why I'm very willing to be standing here today, holding your hand and agreeing to be your wife. I hope that the two of us can have a nice, long, happy life together," said Haruhi.

'This time around,' she thought as she placed her ring on Hikaru's finger.

"I now pronounced you husband and wife," said the preacher. Hikaru didn't even wait for him to say "You may now kiss the bride," before Hikaru pulled Haruhi to him and kissing her with great hunger.

* * *

><p>"Dada Hika, come dance with me!" Ichiko shouted at the reception.<p>

"All right, no problem," said Hikaru walking off with giggled.

'To think there was time she wouldn't even hesitate to kick him in the groin,' she thought to herself.

"Congratulations Haruhi,"

"Huh?" said Haruhi turning around to see Kyoya behind her.

"Kyoya here you are. I didn't see you before," said Haruhi.

"I was a bit late seeing if Tamaki was going to be able to make it," said Kyoya.

"I'm guessing he wasn't, seeing as he's not here," said Haruhi.

"Yes, that's right," said Kyoya.

"Oh well, it's probably for the best. I don't need two babbling dads here," said Haruhi.

"Are you really okay with this Haruhi?" asked Kyoya.

"Believe it or not, I am," said Haruhi happily. Kyoya smiled.

"Good, then I hope it works out better for you this time around," he said patting her on the back. He looked up over her head and frowned."Well I should leave you be. Don't want Hikaru thinking I'm trying to steal you away," he said quickly walking away.

"Huh?" said Haruhi as she turned around to see Kyoya's father staring at her. She was feeling chills all over her body as she stared at him, almost scaring her. It felt like he was an eagle, she was his prey, and he was just waiting to make the kill.

She shuddered before heading back over to Hikaru.

* * *

><p>That night Hikaru and Haruhi fell onto the bed of their honeymoon suite in sweat and kisses and ecstasy.<p>

The next morning Haruhi kept barfing up her breakfast and kept feeling a kick in her stomach. Over the next few weeks it got worst and she already knew what was happening to her. After all it had happened twice before now.

She peed on the stick, waited anxiously for 3 minutes, and looked at it in shock. Her worst fear had come to life. The same thing that had happened two time before this time.

The pregnancy test was positive


	36. Chapter 36

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi gave off a heavy sigh. In a weird way she shouldn't be surprised that she was pregnant. Hikaru did seem a bit hornier then Mori or Hunny ever were. But to think she was already pregnant when she had barely gotten married to him. She sat on her toilet tapping the pregnancy test against her hand. Then she gave off a sigh.

"I should just go ahead and do this," she said as she stood up and walked out of the bathroom.

"Hi Momma," said Ichiko running up to her in her school uniform.

"Hi, how was school?" asked Haruhi.

"Good, I was able to name all of the different months on the calendar. No one else could," said Ichiko proudly.

"Well good job sweetheart," said Hikaru walking up behind her with Kaito.

"Why is my son in a biker outfit?" asked Haruhi.

"Because it goes with his new toy car," said Hikaru.

"What?" said Haruhi.

Hikaru motioned her and Ichiko to follow him outside. They walked out to see Hayao, who had become the driver for the family after Hikaru and Haruhi had married, pulling out a baby-sized hot rod.

"Oh my god!" said Haruhi. "Kaito's not big enough for that!"

"Wait, wait, wait," said Hikaru walking over to the car. He strapped Kaito in and Hayao handed him a remote control.

"Now watch," said Hikaru as he maneuvered the remote and the car started driving around with Kaito in it.

"Oh wow," said Haruhi.

"And when he gets older, he can drive it himself," said Hikaru. "Isn't it great?"

"Yeah I guess," said Haruhi.

"Oh and don't think I forgot about Ichiko," said Hikaru smiling down at her.

He nodded over to Hayao who nodded back and reached into the trunk again. He pulled out a fake toy horse on wheels and handles on his head.

"Is that for me?" asked Ichiko running up to it.

"Yes it is," said Hikaru helping her up on it. He too fastened a seatbelt around her waist.

"Now do you see the little button on the back of the horses head? You just push that to get it started. Then use the handles to move it around. If you want to go to the left, turn the horses head to the left and same with the right."

"I got it I got it," said Ichiko as she started the horse up and moved it around.

"So what's with all of the presents?" asked Haruhi.

"Well, Ichiko was at school and you were in the bathroom for the longest time doing who knows what, Kaito and I got bored. So we went out and came upon a toy store," said Hikaru.

"You don't have to spoil them to get them to like you know that right?" said Haruhi.

"I know, but it's fun," said Hikaru.

"I guess," said Haruhi, "Um by the way, would you ever want a kid?"

"I have a kid, two in fact," said Hikaru moving Kaito's car around.

"No I meant would you ever want us to have a kid together?" asked Haruhi.

"We do, I love these kids like my own," said Hikaru.

"No I meant would you ever want one of your own?" asked Haruhi.

"What do you mean?" asked Hikaru. Haruhi sighed.

"Would you ever want to get me pregnant?" she asked. Hikaru looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What would you say if I told you got me pregnant?" asked Haruhi.

"What?" said Hikaru.

"I'm pregnant," said Haruhi holding up her test showing the plus sign.

"Oh my god!" said Hikaru as stopped using the remote. Kaito looked over at him confused.

"We're going to have a baby?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes, we're going to have a baby," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Ha, ha," said Ageha, "You got her knocked up all ready?"<p>

"Oh ha, ha, laugh it up Ageha," said Hikaru.

"Oh come on this is great," said Kaoru, "We got a future for the Hitachiins here. As the first born, it's kind of your duty."

Hikaru cocked his head, looking back and forth.

"Yeah, you're right," he said.

"What's up?" asked Haruhi walking into the room.

"We're talking about the bun in your oven," said Kaoru.

"Oh thanks," said Haruhi.

"I hope it's a girl. Then we can make her dresses!" said Ageha running up to Haruhi and rubbing her belly.

"We'll find out in a few a months," said Haruhi. She looked over at Hikaru. "Are you really okay with this?"

"I am now," said Hikaru as he walked over and kissed her. "A new baby will be nice."

Haruhi smiled and kissed her husband back.

"Ewe, get a room!" said Ageha.

"A bit too late for that," said Kaoru. He watched his brother and Haruhi embrace over their upcoming baby. He was happy for them for so many reasons, but he also couldn't help but harbor just a little resentment that he wasn't the one that sharing this time of joy with Haruhi. He got up and walked out into the garden and found Kaito and Ichiko making flower crowns.

"Hey, so, you two excited about the new baby?" he asked.

"Yeah!" said Ichiko, "I want a girl to play princesses with!"

"I want a boy to play race cars with," said Kaito.

Kaoru laughed. "You two are going to make a good older brother and sister," he said.

"Are you excited about the new baby Uncle Kaoru?" asked Ichiko.

"Sure, I love babies. Not that I don't love you any more," said Kaoru.

"We love you too Uncle Kaoru!" said the kids jumping on him and knocking him to the ground.

"Hey Kaoru we're going to the doctor for a check up on the baby, did you want to come for your own check up?" asked Haruhi as she watched the pile up.

"Probably," Kaoru called out from under the kids.

* * *

><p>"Well here we are again, huh Haruhi?" asked Haruhi's doctor, Dr. Card. She had been Haruhi's doctor for her other two babies as well. "Well you know what to do."<p>

"Yeah," said Haruhi getting up on the table and lifting her shirt.

"Let's take a look," said Dr. Card as she moved the wand over Haruhi's stomach.

"So what's that suppose to do?" asked Hikaru.

"It'll let see you the baby," said the doctor.

"Where?" asked Hikaru.

"Right here," said Dr. Card tapping the monitor.

"Well where is it?" asked Hikaru.

"Right here," said Dr. Card as she moved her figure over where the baby was.

"It looks so small though," said Hikaru. Dr Card gave off a sigh.

"Let's hope the baby gets your brains," she whispered to Haruhi. Haruhi nodded. She looked at the monitor at her new baby.

"Everything all right?" asked Dr. Card.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just trying to take in the concept of having a new baby," said Haruhi.

She didn't want to admit it out loud with Hikaru in the room, but she was nervous. Not about having the baby, but about what would happen after the baby came. Each time she had a baby almost a year later their fathers had died! What if that happened with Hikaru?

"Wow, I can't believe that little thing in there is really mine," said Hikaru looking at the baby's image. He actually looked happy. She smiled brightly at that sight.

'Maybe, just maybe things will be different this time,' she thought.

* * *

><p>"So be honest, are you really happy about this?" Haruhi asked as she and Hikaru left the doctor's office.<p>

"Yes," said Hikaru looking at the picture they had gotten of their new baby. "I can't believe I'm going to have a baby of my very own. Not that I don't love our other two kids."

"Of course," said Haruhi.

"So how did it go?" Kaoru asked walking up to them.

"Kaoru, is that a bandage on your forehead?" asked Haruhi in alarm.

"It's not big deal Haruhi. When the kids knocked me down, I hit a rock. It was a pure accident," said Kaoru.

"Well anyway, look," said Hikaru showing his brother the baby's sonogram.

"What is it?" asked Kaoru.

"It's our baby," said Hikaru.

"Where?" asked Kaoru.

Hikaru took the picture back.

"Oh shit, now I lost it too," he said.

"Its right there," said Haruhi pointing it out to the two of them.

"Oh man," said Hikaru, "What kind of father am I going to be if I can't even tell where my own baby is in a sonogram picture?"

"Oh stop worrying. A lot of people would have a hard time seeing it at this small. I bet the kids won't be able to see it at first either," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"I can see it, I can see the baby," said Ichiko looking at the sonogram picture.<p>

"Oh really, where?" asked Hikaru.

"Right there," said Ichiko pointing to the little baby picture.

Hikaru groaned. "The kids won't be able to see it huh?" he asked.

Haruhi just shook her head. "If it makes you feel any better, my dad had a hard time seeing them at this early too," she said.

"Do you really think I'm father material?" asked Hikaru.

"Too late now," said Haruhi smiling.

"Gee thanks." Hikaru said sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes: The name of the doctor comes from one of our most loyal readers from way back with Triple Ohtori Trouble, Cardgirl91<strong>


	37. Chapter 37

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"What do you think of this one?" said Haruhi flipping through the book of baby wallpaper with her two kids.

"Hmm, no," said Ichiko shaking her head. Kaito nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay then," said Haruhi as she flipped to another page.

"That one!" said Ichiko happily pointing to a purple one that had white flowers all over.

"Hmm, that is a nice one. I bet it would work great if the baby's a girl," said Haruhi.

"Why won't it work for a boy?" asked Ichiko. Haruhi shook her head as she looked around the page. "Hey here's one that similar only blue. Maybe we could do that if the baby's a boy. What do you think?"

"I like the purple one better," said Ichiko.

"What are we doing in here?" asked Hikaru as he walked into the room.

"We're looking over several different ideas for the baby's room," said Haruhi.

"What room?" asked Hikaru.

"The room we're in right now," said Haruhi.

"Look we even put the crib in all ready," said Ichiko pointing to her and Kaito's old crib that was sitting nice near the window.

"Oh yeah," said Hikaru. "How did that get in here?"

"Tadao and Hoya."

"Oh I see, "said Hikaru, So what were you thinking for designing the room?"

"Come see, come see!" said Ichiko pulling Hikaru over to Haruhi and the book. She pointed to the two patterns they had more or less decided on.

"Well what are we going to do?" he asked.

"We don't know yet. At least not until we find out what the baby's going to be," said Haruhi.

"When are we going to?" asked Hikaru.

"Next appointment," said Haruhi. She looked at her two kids. "Do you two want to come?"

"Yeah!" both her kids shouted excitedly.

* * *

><p>"So you see that? That's the baby right there," said Dr. Card showing the image.<p>

"Wow," said Ichiko. "Is that what Kaito and I looked like when we were in Mommy's tummy?"

"Yes," said Dr. Card. "I remember that."

"So anyway," said Hikaru getting impatient. "What is it?"

"Keep your pants on. That is if you can," said Dr. Card as she moved the wand down. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," said Hikaru tapping his finger in anxiety.

"How about you two?" Dr. Card asked the kids.

"Yeah!" said the kids. She nodded her head smirking.

"It's a girl," said the doctor.

"Really, a girl?" said Ichiko looking at the screen excited.

"Yes really it's a girl," said Dr. Card.

"Another girl huh?" asked Haruhi, "How about that? Is that okay with you Kaito?"

"Yeah," said Kaito not looking away from the monitor showing his new sister.

"What about you Hikaru?" asked Haruhi looking over at him.

Hikaru didn't say anything. All he did was stare at the screen too.

"Hikaru?" said Haruhi.

"It's really a little girl huh?" he said at last.

"Yes Hikaru, it's really a girl," said Haruhi.

"Wow," said Hikaru finally, "We're going to have a girl."

Haruhi could see a tear form in his eye. "Oh Hikaru, are you happy about having a little girl?" she asked.

"Yeah of course," said Hikaru, "She's not allowed to date until she's 30!"

"And there's the Hikaru I know," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>That night Haruhi woke up to the feeling of someone's hand running over her belly. She looked over and saw Hikaru sitting up next to her in bed with a somber look on her face rubbing the baby through her belly.<p>

"Hikaru, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Hikaru. "I guess just finding out the gender of the baby has made this all the more real." Haruhi grabbed his hand.

"Hikaru, it's going to be okay," said Haruhi. "It may seem hard at first but trust me everything's going to be okay trust me." She gave him a reassuring smile. Hikaru smiled at her feeling better.

"Okay then," he said, "At least now we know to make the baby's room. I really like the purple and flower pattern Ichiko picked out."

"You know she helped picked out Kaito's room design too," said Haruhi. "She liked the ducks."

"Yeah I remember that, it was cute. God that girl has a knack for cute things," said Hikaru as he laid back down with his wife. The two fell asleep hand in hand.

* * *

><p>"That's right Gram, it's a girl," said Ichiko over the phone to Hikaru's mother.<p>

"Oh that's wonderful!" they could all hear her voice over the phone. "Ichiko you'll have to do me a huge favor okay?"

"What?" asked Ichiko.

"You have to make sure that baby only ever wears cute things, Can I trust you on that?" asked Hikaru's mother. "There's no guarantee your father and mother can."

"Oh thanks Mom," said Hikaru.

"And Kaito," said Hikaru's mother.

"Yes Gram?" asked Kaito.

"You make sure to look after your little sister. She's lucky to have a nice big brother to look after her. It's too bad Ageha didn't have that," said Hikaru's mother.

"Mom, you do know I am listening in on this conversation," said Hikaru.

"So?" said his mother. "And Haruhi?"

"Yes?" said Haruhi.

"You make sure you take it easy so you can deliver my new granddaughter safe and sound all right?" said Hikaru's mother.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her," said Haruhi.

"That's what I like to hear," said Hikaru's mother. "And finally Hikaru, are you really are paying attention to this conversation?"

"Yes Mom?" said Hikaru.

"Try not to get in the way too much," said his mother. Hikaru groaned.

"Okay Mom, bye," he said as he reached over and turned the phone off. Ichiko started giggling. Hikaru looked over and saw Haruhi and Kaito were also smiling.

"Don't make fun of your father," he said.

"Sorry Dad Hika," said Ichiko running over and hugging him.

"Oh I can't stay mad at you guys no matter what," he said hugging her back.

* * *

><p>"Mom was right you know. Ichiko's probably the best to keep your little girl looking cute after she's born," said Ageha.<p>

"What about all those cute outfits we had for you?" asked Hikaru. "A lot of those outfits you wore were made by me and Kaoru!"

"I actually made most of them. You were more focused on clothes for older people," said Kaoru.

"Not helping," said Hikaru.

"Aunt Ageha, Uncle Kaoru, have you've come to play?" asked Ichiko running followed by Kaito.

"Of course we have! Let's play dress up!" said Ageha.

"Yeah!" said Ichiko. Kaito didn't look to happy at the idea.

"Kaito what do you want to play?" asked Kaoru.

"I want to play with my car," said Kaito.

"All right I'll go play with you and your car," said Kaoru as he got up and led him out.

Hikaru wandered off to his own art studio. He found himself pulling out some paint and brushes and starting to paint a picture. He was just about done when he felt a pair of arms come around him and a warm pair of lips kiss his cheek.

"That's a nice looking drawing. I think it's a lovely dress," Haruhi whispered into his ear.

"Thanks," said Hikaru rubbing her arm. "Why can't having a kid be as easy as painting a picture?"

"Because life's not easy," said Haruhi. "But, well, I'm sure you can handle it. I have total faith in you to look after your little girl."

"Thanks Haruhi," said Hikaru turning and kissing her gently.

The months continued to drag on. Hikaru seemed to get more and more into making new baby clothes for his upcoming baby. Of course he still made time for Ichiko and Kaito, and for Haruhi. Sometimes time seemed to go by slowly, other times it went by pretty fast. In either case, it was just right for the little family. The only major difference was how big Haruhi got with the baby.

* * *

><p>"Momma did you get to be this big with me when I was in your tummy?" asked Ichiko one day. Mother and daughter were sitting on the bench by themselves enjoying a calm moment. A few feet away they could hear Hikaru and Kaito skipping stones on the pond.<p>

"Hmm, no not really, you were a bit smaller, but that's all right. You were just the right size for you," said Haruhi.

"What about Kaito?" asked Ichiko.

"He was a little bigger, not by too much," said Haruhi.

"Momma," said Ichiko.

"Yeah honey?" asked Haruhi.

"How will you know when the baby's ready to come?" asked Ichiko.

"Oh the baby usually has a way of telling you when they're ready," said Haruhi rubbing it.

"Like what?" asked Ichiko.

"Hmm, it depends really," said Haruhi.

"So when will be?" asked Ichiko.

Haruhi giggled as she pulled her daughter close.

"You are so impatient you know that?" she said. Suddenly she stopped giggling.

"Momma is everything all right?" asked Ichiko.

"Ichiko, can you go get your Dada Hika?" asked Haruhi.

"Why?" asked Ichiko.

"The baby just told Momma she's ready to come!" said Haruhi.

"Yay!" Ichiko cheered. "Dada Hika! Dada Hika!" She called excitedly. "The baby's gonna come out! She told mommy so!" Ichiko giggled as Hikaru ran to Haruhi's side and helped her in the car.

"Tadao can you keep an eye on them?" Hikaru asked, rolling down the window in the car. Tadao nodded and Hikaru sped off towards the hospital.


	38. Chapter 38

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Hikaru watched as Haruhi continue to breathe.

"Are you okay honey?" he asked hesitantly. Haruhi looked up.

"No, I'm having a contraction idiot!" she sad.

"That seems a bit harsh," said Hikaru.

"I tell you what Hikaru, when you have to give birth you can say whatever the fuck you want!" Haruhi shouted.

"Okay, okay that's fine, let's just chill all right?" said Hikaru.

"Hikaru, if you're not going to help me please just leave me alone! You can come back in when it's time to deliver," said Haruhi.

"Um okay," said Hikaru as he sulked out of the room. As he came out and could see Dr. Card walking up to him.

"Hey uh doc," said Hikaru.

"Yeah?" asked Dr. Card.

"Was Haruhi this cranky during her last two pregnancies?" asked Hikaru.

"Hmm, no the other two went okay for her. I guess she's just having a hard time dealing with this kid," said the doctor before walking into Haruhi's room.

"Oh great," said Hikaru.

"What, what happened, something wrong with Haruhi or the baby?" asked Ranka running up to Hikaru.

"Well Haruhi seems to be having a harder time dealing with my child then she has her last two," said Hikaru.

"Hmm, no surprises there," said Ranka.

"What are you doing here anyway Ranka?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm hurt. This is my grandchild after all! Shouldn't I be here for its birth?" asked Ranka.

"Fine, go in. I bet Haruhi won't yell at you," said Hikaru.

"Oh don't be like that. Each birth goes different. It's not like she's kicked you out completely," said Ranka.

"Actually, she told me not to come back in until it was actually time to deliver," said Hikaru.

"Oh, oh, well she certainly never did that with Mitsukuni and Takashi," said Ranka. Hikaru groaned.

Just then Dr. Card walked out of the room. "Oh good here you are," she said.

"Something wrong?" asked Ranka.

"No she's ready to deliver," said Dr. Card grabbing Hikaru's arm and dragging him back into the room.

"So what do I do exactly?" asked Hikaru.

"Stand next to her and let her hold your hand, it's not that hard to figure out," said Dr. Card shoving Hikaru next to Haruhi's bed. Haruhi immediately grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard, making Hikaru moan in pain.

"Oh come on. It's not nearly as bad as what your wife's going through," said Dr. Card.

"Uh right, sorry Haruhi," said Hikaru putting his other hand on Haruhi's back for support.

"All right Haruhi go ahead and push!" said Dr. Card.

"It's going to be okay Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"Thank you Hikaru," said Haruhi as she started pushing. Hikaru couldn't help but cringe every time Haruhi squeezed his hand as she pushed. But the same time he was able to be supportive to Haruhi.

Then finally out a nowhere, a loud cry was heard. "Oh, oh, congratulations you two you have a beautiful baby girl," said Dr. Card holding up a new small crying baby in her hands. Her eyes and little fists were closed tight as she cried loud. Haruhi smiled weakly, but happily at her new baby before looking up at Hikaru. He was just staring at the baby as if trying to take it in.

"Do you want to hold her?" asked Dr. Card offering Hikaru the baby.

"Uh yeah sure," said Hikaru taking the baby and cradling her in his arms.

He looked down at the baby that looked back up at him with eyes just like his.

"I don't believe it," he said at last. He looked down at Haruhi who was smiling at him with a tired face.

"Um did you want to hold her?" he asked offering her the baby.

"Yes please," said Haruhi softly holding her arms up for her. Hikaru gently laid the baby down onto Haruhi's arms.

"Hi sweetheart," she whispered with love to the baby.

"So do we have a name?" asked Dr. Card.

"Um well," said Haruhi.

"Sai," said Hikaru.

"Huh?" asked Haruhi and Dr. Card.

"I think we should call her Sai," said Hikaru.

"You want to give your daughter a name that means paint?" asked Dr. Card

"Is that okay?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah, Sai is a nice name. I like it," said Haruhi with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Oh," said Ranka as he held his new granddaughter. "I like the name Sai, it's so pretty."<p>

"I thought so," said Haruhi.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Is it all right to come in?" asked Kyoya as he opened the door.

"No come right on in," said Hikaru.

"Thank you," said Kyoya, "I would have been here sooner but I had to get something."

He stepped aside as another person walked into the room.

"Tamaki?" said Haruhi.

"Hi Haruhi!" said Tamaki as he ran over to her bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Just fine," said Haruhi.

"And is this your new bundle of joy?" asked Tamaki as he walked over to Ranka and the baby.

"Yes," said Ranka sneering at him.

"Oh can I hold her?" asked Tamaki.

"No, my granddaughter!" said Ranka.

"Dad just let him hold her," said Haruhi. Ranka groaned and reluctantly handed Tamaki the baby.

"So what' that you had in your hands there Kyoya?" asked Hikaru walking over to him.

"This small bag is my gift to your new daughter," said Kyoya holding up a small bag. Then he held up a bigger bag, "And this is Tamaki's gift."

"Wow Boss what did you by out a toy store?" asked Hikaru looking at the bag filled with toys.

"Well I was really excited to being able to be here for the birth of a new baby for once thank you!" said Tamaki.

"Whatever," said Hikaru.

"We're here, we're here, everyone can relax now," said Ageha running into the room.

"Oh brother," Hikaru moaned.

"Sorry we're late," said Kaoru as he walked in after his sister, "We had pick something important up."

"Momma, Momma," said Ichiko and Kaito as they both happily ran into the room and over to Haruhi's bed.

"Hi you two," said Haruhi reaching over and patting Ichiko and Kaito's heads.

"Momma where's the baby?" asked Ichiko.

"Tamaki has her," said Haruhi pointing at Tamaki.

"Tama, Tama, you're back!" said Ichiko happily running over to Tamaki and hugging his leg.

"Yes, hello Ichiko, it's wonderful to see you again, and you as well Kaito. Would you like to see your new baby sister?" asked Tamaki as he knelt down to their level so they could get a better look at their new baby sister.

"Oh," cooed both children.

"She looks so much like you Dada Hika," said Ichiko.

"Yeah," said Kaito.

"Huh she does doesn't she?" said Ageha looking over the kids' heads to get a better look herself.

"If you two want to take a seat in the chair, maybe Dada Hika can help you hold the baby," suggested Haruhi.

"Okay" said the kids excitedly.

"Here we go," said Hikaru timidly as he gently helped the little kids hold the baby's in their small hands, "Careful now don't want to drop her."

"You're doing fine," said Haruhi.

"So what's her name?" asked Ageha.

"Sai," said Haruhi.

"That's pretty," said Kaoru, "Sai Hitachiin sounds great." He walked over to Hikaru who was still kneeling in front of Ichiko and Kaito helping them to hold the baby.

"So how are you feeling Daddy?" he asked.

"Great I guess," said Hikaru, "Is it all right if Uncle Kaoru holds the baby?"

"Okay," said Ichiko letting Hikaru take the baby and hand her to Kaoru.

"Hey why does Kaoru get to hold the baby first?" asked Ageha looking up from her phone.

"I got here first," said Kaoru cradling his new niece. "You are a cutie," he cooed over her.

"Who are you talking to anyway?" asked Hikaru.

"Mom and Dad of course, they'll want to know that their granddaughter is here and with a name," said Ageha before looking back at her phone. "Yeah, yeah, that's right, Sai. I don't know, hand on. Hey Hikaru, who picked out the baby's name?"

"I did," said Hikaru.

"Oh," said Ageha turning back to her phone. "Yeah Hikaru did, I guess he managed to pull off a good idea after all."

"Give me that," said Hikaru yanking the phone away from his sister, "Hi Mom."

"Hi Hikaru, I'm so glad to hear you managed to give me a granddaughter! I'm actually with your father right now and both of us are jetting home right this minute to see her! How's Haruhi?"

"She's fine, she had a little rough time during the birth but she and baby came out fine," said Hikaru.

"Great to hear, I cannot wait to see you and the baby," said his mother.

"Yeah looking forward to that Mom," said Hikaru though privately he felt sorry for Sai having to go through what he went through as a child.


	39. Chapter 39

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh," said Mrs. Hitachiin cradling Sai in her arms. Of course she made sure to keep the baby a little away from her dress, "A new Hitachiin, and a girl none the less. I couldn't be happier."

"Yeah sure Mom," said Hikaru.

"It is sad though, she looks more like you then Haruhi. I wanted her to have Haruhi's cute eyes," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Whatever," said Hikaru.

"I think she looks cute with those eyes," said Haruhi.

"Yes I suppose. Our eyes to have a nice glow to them," said Mrs. Hitachiin handing the baby back to her mother, "Where are the big brother and sister anyway? I have something for the two of them."

"Oh you didn't have to do that," said Haruhi.

"Oh nonsense," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "Dear where did we put those bags?"

"I have them here," said Mr. Hitachiin holding up two bags. Haruhi had a good guess that they had new clothes in them.

"I think they're outside in the garden with Kaoru," said Hikaru.

"Well go get them," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Fine," muttered Hikaru walking out.

"So how long are you going to stick around?" asked Haruhi.

"Well I'm due in Switzerland by Thursday and where were you suppose to be heading off to dear?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Kenya," said Mr. Hitachiin as he walked over to Haruhi and Sai.

"Would you like to hold her?" asked Haruhi.

"Please," said Mr. Hitachiin. He held the baby close and stroked her cheek.

"Well seeing as how we're going to be here for a while we can hold a party for little Sai," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Sure why not," said Haruhi. Hunny and Mori's parents had, so why shouldn't Hikaru's.

"We're having a party?" asked Ichiko running into the house.

"Yes for your new sister," said Mrs. Hitachiin. "And you should wear this to it Ichiko." She pulled out a purple dress.

"Oh it's so pretty!" said Ichiko.

"All the more reason you should be wearing it," said Mrs. Hitachiin. Then she reached over and pulled to a new sailor outfit from the other bag. "And this is for you Kaito. Don't you think you'll look nice in this?"

"Yeah," said Kaito.

"At least she's not making him wear a dress," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

* * *

><p>Haruhi was rather surprised at how many people were at this party. A lot of them were even foreigners. Most of the people from Ichiko and Kaito's parties were either friends or family, she more or less already knew. It almost didn't feel like a party for Sai at all. She wandered off by herself and was lucky to find a vacant seat off alone away from the huge crowd. She sat down and gently rocked Sai, helping to keep her asleep. She hummed quietly as she did.<p>

"Everything all right?" asked Hikaru sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, it's just too crowded here for me," said Haruhi.

"Maybe we could try sneaking out and go home. Kaoru and I usually found a good way to get out of parties like these," said Hikaru.

"I'd like that, but we can't leave Ichiko and Kaito," said Haruhi.

"Oh of course not," said Hikaru.

"Where are they?" asked Haruhi.

"Last I saw Ichiko was running after Tamaki," said Hikaru. "And Kaito was right behind her."

Haruhi giggled. "Ichiko sure does like Tamaki," she said.

"Yeah, I'm sure Sai will like him too. Something tells me she'll appreciate the boss the same way Kaoru and I do," said Hikaru.

"Well hopefully not that exact same way," said Haruhi.

"Hello Mrs. Hitachiin is it now?"

Haruhi and Hikaru both looked up and saw Kyoya's father was standing in front of them.

"Congratulations on the new baby," he said.

"Thank you," said Haruhi pulling her baby closer to her.

"I certainly hope she has a nice long happy life," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Yeah, same here," said Hikaru. He could feel his blood running just a little bit cold over the way Mr. Ohtori was glaring at him.

"I do hope this young man is treating you right Madam, and your children," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Yes Hikaru's a great father. The kids absolutely adore him," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Mr. Ohtori still glaring at Hikaru like he wanted nothing more then to strangle him.

"Speaking of kids, it's late and we should get them home," said Haruhi as she stood up.

"Yeah we should go get them and leave," said Hikaru as he too stood up and walked away with Haruhi. He made sure to keep his arm around Haruhi and Sai feeling like he had to protect them from something.

"We really should find those two and get home. They're probably wiped out right now anyway," said Haruhi.

"Oh I don't think so," said Hikaru pointing. Ichiko was on Tamaki's back, riding him like a horse.

"Uh Ichiko, this has been going on for about an hour. Aren't you done playing horse yet?" asked Tamaki.

"Oh come Boss, you can last a bit longer," said Kaoru who was standing with Kaito.

"Ichiko, Kaito time to go home," said Haruhi.

"Already?" said Kaoru.

"Yes, it's bed time," said Haruhi.

"Otay," said Ichiko getting off of Tamaki. She gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Tama will you come and play with us tomorrow?" asked Ichiko.

"I may," said Tamaki as he slowly stood up holding his back.

"How much longer before you're due back in France?" asked Haruhi.

"The day after tomorrow," said Tamaki.

"That soon?" asked Kaoru.

"Sorry but duty calls," said Tamaki.

"We miss you so much Tama, can't you ever stay?" asked Ichiko.

"I'm sorry Ichiko, but I have to help out with my mother where I can," said Tamaki rubbing her head. Ichiko sighed.

"Otay," she said sadly hugging Tamaki's leg.

"Just make sure you look after your sister all right?" said Tamaki.

"Of course I will Tama. I love my baby sister!" said Ichiko.

"Me too," said Kaito.

"Good," said Tamaki.

* * *

><p>The next day both Kaoru and Tamaki came to visit.<p>

"Tama, Tama let's play horsy," said Ichiko.

"Sure," said Tamaki getting down on all fours for Ichiko to ride him.

"He's so natural with them," said Haruhi.

"Yeah that is the boss for you," said Kaoru.

"Hmm," said Hikaru. He was a little bit jealous that the kids always took so natural to Tamaki even though they hardly ever saw him but yet he had to work hard to win them over.

"You know I can't help but feel these kids are growing kind of weird," said Tamaki.

"Yeah I've noticed that too. Its like they age to a certain point then they stop growing, almost like we did in high school. It's almost like in some of those weird stories or shows where the kids just act the age the person in control wants them to," said Haruhi, "But they seem to be doing okay for the most part and are healthy and strong."

"Besides Boss if they grew up too much we wouldn't be able to enjoy getting to spend time with them like this," said Kaoru.

"I guess," said Tamaki.

"Look Boss, don't look into it too much. Just enjoy them how they are now and accept it," said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>Hikaru meanwhile walked down out of the room and down to Sai's room. The little baby was sleeping sound.<p>

"Hey Sai," he whispered, "I know I may not be the best example of a good father, but I just want you to know I do love you and you've really made me feel the need to step it up at being a good father."

"I think you're going to be a great father Hikaru," said Tamaki walking by with Ichiko still on his back.

"Yeah Dada Hika, you're a great dad," said Ichiko.

"Thanks Ichiko," said Hikaru as he watched her and Tamaki move along.

"Hey Hikaru, how's Sai?" asked Kaoru walking into the nursery. "Did you see Ichiko managed to get the boss to be a horse again."

"Yeah I saw," said Hikaru.

"You okay?" asked Kaoru.

"Well you know I was trying hard to be a good father to Ichiko and Kaito right?" said Hikaru.

"Of course you're being a great dad," said Kaoru.

"Well now that I have my own, I don't know, it's made me feel like there's more I could do. More work I'm going to have to do in order to make sure Sai doesn't grow up twisted like us," said Hikaru. "Work harder at making sure I'm actually there for her unlike our parents."

"Oh I'm sure you'll be able to be there for Sai a lot more then our parents ever were. You're doing a good job and you're going to continue to do a good job, getting to watch Sai grow up into a beautiful young woman," said Kaoru.

"Thanks Kaoru," said Hikaru.

* * *

><p>The next few months came and went and with them, Sai started to grow. Before long she was doing things like smiling and crawling. That just made her a lot more fun for her brother sister aunt and uncles to play with. Satoshi and Yasuchika still came by to visit often and they too played with Sai when they did.<p>

Hikaru also played with her a lot too. He seem to keep her by his side a lot as if to prove a point that he was a better parent than his own. Haruhi thought it was a bit sweet how much he doted on his daughter.

Then about a year later, right before Sai's first birthday, Hikaru has a surprise for everyone.

"How would you all like to come with me to Campione d'Italia with me next month?"

"Where's that at?" asked Haruhi.

"In Italy," said Hikaru.

"And why do you need to go there?" asked Haruhi. Hikaru smiled and unraveled a poster. There was a picture of a bunch of models in swimsuits on board a yacht and on top it read; **DIVE INTO THE SEA OF FASHION. **

"It's my new show to launch my new swimwear. My agent urged my to do it in Italy for some reason so that's where it's going to be. But in either case, I really do want the four of you to be there. It'll be like a month after Sai's birthday, maybe we can turn it into a little family vacation," said Hikaru.

Haruhi thought about it for a minute. "Sure that sounds just fine, let's do that," said Haruhi.

"I want to go!" said Ichiko.

"Me too, me too!" said Kaito.

"And Sai?" asked Hikaru picking her up.

"Yes Daddy I want to see you're great work," he made her say. Haruhi had to smile.

"Looks like we're all going to Italy then," she said. The idea of a family vacation did sound nice in so many ways. Hikaru smiled happy. Haruhi crossed her fingers that Hikaru would live past the vacation in Italy


	40. Chapter 40

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"…Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sang as they stood around Sai and her first birthday cake. Sai smiled not really understanding what was going on.

"Can we have the cake now?" asked Ichiko impatiently.

"Yes now we can cut the cake," said Haruhi, "Just remember that Sai gets the first piece."

"Is she going to eat all of it?" asked Ichiko.

"No," said Haruhi.

"Then that's fine," said Ichiko as she watched Yuu place the first piece of cake in front of Sai. Sai immediately grabbed it and stuffed it into her face.

"Ewe look at the mess she's making," said Ageha laughing.

"That's a baby for you," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, a baby that has to get her lovely dress that her daddy worked so hard to make for her special day all dirty," said Hikaru scooping up his daughter and carrying her off to her room, "Lucky for you though I made a spare."

He went and changed Sai's dress into a brand new one.

"So are you all ready for Italy?" he asked as he changed her and tickled her. Sai just smiled her adorable baby smile. "It's going to be so exciting. I'm taking all of you to Rome real fast before going to Campione d'Italia. Then you'll get to see Daddy's fashion show. He's worked so hard on it, but of course you all ready know that. You've been there watching it the whole time. Which means you know all about the boats all of the models are going to be on."

* * *

><p>"I cannot wait to go to Italy next week," said Ageha as she ate her cake, "Hikaru says I can go with you guys to Rome for a few days!"<p>

"Are you coming to Rome too Kaoru?" asked Haruhi.

"No I'm going strait to Campione d'Italia to be Hikaru's eyes and ears for the fashion show before he comes. He wants to spend time with all of the family while you guys are in Rome," said Kaoru.

"But it's his show, why should you be doing all of the work?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm not, I'm going down to see that all of the hard work Hikaru's already done for the show will be is still on track. Everything I'm going to be doing is what Hikaru wants done," said Kaoru. "The only reason he's not doing it is because he wants to actually spend time with his family unlike what our parents always did on vacations. We never took any."

"Oh, okay then," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Wow look at all of those clouds!" said Ichiko as she and Kaito watched from the plane window.<p>

"You two sure you don't want to watch a movie?" asked Hikaru.

"No," said both kids not taking their eyes away from the windows.

"They've never really been on a plane ride," said Haruhi, "Then again I've never really had a chance to take them on a real family vacation before."

"Well as long as they're having fun that's all that matters," said Hikaru giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Have you spoken to Kaoru since we left?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah he's on his way to Campione d'Italia safe and sound," said Hikaru.

"Good, that's good to know," said Haruhi.

"He volunteered to help me out like this you know that right?" said Hikaru, "So you shouldn't feel so bad about it."

"Okay," said Haruhi.

"What's all this talking about? Some of us are trying to get their beauty rest," said Ageha lifting up her sleep mask.

"You'd need to go into a coma for that," said Hikaru.

"Whatever," said Ageha as she fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>Haruhi gawked as she drove around the streets of Rome, looking at all of the marvelous sites.<p>

"It's so pretty," she said.

"Oh look, here's The Coliseum," said Hikaru.

"Kids look," said Haruhi. There was no answer.

"Kids?" said Haruhi turning to look at her children.

"Ichiko fell asleep," said Kaito pointing to Ichiko draped over her seat.

"Oh, now she falls asleep," said Haruhi.

"Oh she'll be fine, we can come her get after a while," said Hikaru as the car came to a stop and everyone piled out.

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah she'll be fine," said Hikaru, "We'll just come back and check on her in like five minutes or so."

"Okay," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"It's so big in person," said Haruhi as they wondered around the massive structure, "Do you think we should go check on Ichiko now?"<p>

"Yeah, lets," said Hikaru hurrying back to the car. When they got back not only was Ichiko all woken up, but she had stripped out of her dress, and she had gotten herself an ice cream cone.

"How did she get that?" asked Haruhi.

"Sorry Madam," said Hayao, "She woke up and got hot so I went to get her an ice cream cone. Then when I came back she got out of her dress."

"It's all good," said Haruhi, "But now that's she's up she can get dressed up and come look at the Coliseum with us."

"Otay," said Ichiko throwing her dress back on.

The rest of the trip went great. The whole family got to see all sorts of sights of Rome.

"I almost don't want to leave," said Haruhi they day they had to go to Campione d'Italia. "I had such a good time."

"Well we'll come back, I promise," said Hikaru.

"I'd like that," said Haruhi.

When they got to the hotel in Campione d'Italia Kaoru was all ready there waiting for them. "Uncle Kaoru!" said Ichiko running at him the minute she saw him.

"Hi, how was Rome?" asked Kaoru.

"It was wonderful," said Haruhi.

"I got ice cream," said Ichiko.

"Oh excellent," said Kaoru, "And speaking of excellent, the fashion show is well on the way!"

"Great, I'll go take a look at it right now if that's all right," said Hikaru.

"Yeah go ahead, I'll just get the kids settled into the hotel room," said Haruhi heading the elevator with her babies and Ageha.

The hotel room was absolutely beautiful. It was had four bedrooms with a full living room with beautiful big way windows that over looked the water.

"This is nice huh?" said Haruhi.

"When's Dada Hikaru coming back?" asked Ichiko.

"Oh it won't be too long," said Haruhi.

When Hikaru finally came back he was looking happy.

"I take it everything is going good with the show?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Hikaru proudly, "I cannot wait for all of you to see how everything looks tomorrow!"

"Well let's go get some sleep so you can get well rested okay?" said Haruhi giving him a kiss.

"Hmm, maybe not so much sleep," said Hikaru pulling Haruhi to the bed room.

The next day Haruhi woke up with Hikaru shouting at her to come into the living room.

"What's wrong?" asked Haruhi as she walked into the room.

"Look!" said Hikaru happily pointing at Sai. Haruhi turned and gasped as she saw her daughter taking her first steps.

"Oh my god!" said Haruhi a she watched her baby wobble around.

"She's doing it, she's doing it pretty well huh?" said Hikaru proudly.

"Yeah," said Haruhi. Then she got a thought.

"Um how are you feeling Hikaru?" she asked.

"I'm feeling fine," said Hikaru not looking up from Sai.

"Are you sure you look a little pale, Maybe you should stay in today," said Haruhi.

"But Haruhi, it's the fashion show today," said Hikaru.

"I just, I just," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi," said Hikaru as he got up and walked over to her, giving her a gentle kiss, "I'm fine. I should go get ready though." He walked over to their bed room leaving Haruhi and Sai all alone. Haruhi took a deep breath.

'Maybe I should just tell him,' she thought, 'Or maybe I should just forget about it. Yeah I'm probably worrying about nothing.'

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm heading down to the docks to get on my boat. I'll make sure to wave at you all as we come sailing by all right?" said Hikaru as the family came out of the hotel.<p>

"All right, good luck," said Haruhi giving Hikaru a quick kiss.

"Can't wait to see you Dada Hika," said Ichiko. The family all watched Hikaru walk off towards the docks and boats which actually wasn't too far from where their hotel was.

'Please come back,' Haruhi thought as she watched him walk off.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Is he heading for the docks?"<strong>

"**Yes."**

"**And is everything in position?"**

"**Yes, don't worry everything's up and ready."**

* * *

><p>"Hey Haruhi good morning," said Kaoru as he walked up to her and the kids.<p>

"Hi Kaoru, shouldn't you be heading down to the docks too?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh no it's just Hikaru that's going to be on the boat. I was just going to be sitting next to you guys on the bleachers near the water," said Haruhi.

"Oh okay," said Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi is everything okay?" asked Kaoru, "You look upset."

* * *

><p>"Good morning Master Hitachiin," said a bunch of models and stage hands as Hikaru came up to his boat.<p>

"Good morning everyone, shall we get started on this?" asked Hikaru about to get on his boat.

* * *

><p>"It's nothing Kaoru," said Haruhi.<p>

"Oh come on tell me," said Kaoru. Haruhi looked down at Sai in her arms.

"Sai was walking today," she said.

"Well isn't that a good thing?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah normally," said Haruhi, "But…"

"But what?" asked Kaoru.

"It's just that the day Ichiko and Kaito both started walking for the first time, it was the same day Mitsukuni and Takashi died," said Haruhi.

"And what, you're thinking it's going to happen to Hikaru?" asked Kaoru.

"It's got me worried that for sure," said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi those two times were just an unfortunate coincidence. I'm sure nothing bad is going to happen to Hikaru," said Kaoru.

"I hope so," said Haruhi.

_**KA-BOOM**_

Haruhi and Kaoru both could feel ground shake underneath them as Kaoru reached over and grabbed Haruhi to keep her from falling over! Ichiko and Kaito both clung tight to their mothers legs. Sai started crying over the sudden loud noise.

"Momma what was that?" asked Ichiko.

"I don't know," said Haruhi. Then both Kaoru and Haruhi looked towards the docks and were horrified to see smoke coming from it!

"Hikaru!" shouted Haruhi.

"Stay here, I'm going to go see what happened!" said Kaoru running to the docks.

"NO!, What them." Haruhi growled handing Sai to Kaoru as she ran down to the docks. Her heart stopped at what she saw...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: That incident with Ichiko and the ice cream cone is actually something my mother did once. When she was a little girl her family was traveling through Rome, she got a little sick so her parents left her in the car for a little bit. When they came back they found her in nothing but her skirt and with an ice cream cone. A couple happened to come by and see her. So they felt sorry for her and bought it for her. <strong>


	41. Chapter 41

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

All around her models and stage hands were running for their lives. Some were some covered in soot; others had a few burn marks on them. "Hikaru," she called out, "Has anyone seen Hikaru?"

"I think he was on the boat when it exploded!" she heard someone call out.

"What?" said Haruhi as she got closer to the water and was horrified to see a boat on fire. Hikaru had been on that thing when it blew up?

"Hikaru!" Haruhi called out again looking around. Maybe he had gotten off somehow! Maybe he fell into the water and somehow was able to swim to safety! "Hikaru!" she called out running towards the blazing inferno.

"Haruhi no!" said Kaoru grabbing her arm.

"But what if he's still in there?" said Haruhi.

"I'm sure the firefighters will find him!" said Kaoru.

"Well then where the hell are they?" shouted Haruhi.

Just then sirens started flashing as dozen fire trucks pulled up! "Is there anyone in there?" asked the chief.

"Yes my husband! Someone said they saw him get on just before it exploded!" said Haruhi.

"Okay just stay back, we'll find him," said the chief as several other fighter fighters came running up and spraying the boat with water.

"Come on Haruhi," said Kaoru pulling her back.

"Do you think he's okay?" asked Haruhi.

"I, I don't know," said Kaoru looking back at the fire with worry. 'Hikaru please be all right!' he thought.

As the two walked away from boat, they could see a lot of people getting treated or cleaned. Haruhi looked among them just in case she had missed Hikaru before.

"Kaoru do you think someone missed seeing Hikaru getting on the boat and maybe he got off in time?" asked Haruhi.

"I hope so," said Kaoru. "Let's go back and wait in the hotel lobby okay?"

"Okay," said Haruhi timidly. "Where are the kids by the way?"

"I left them with Ageha and Hayao at the hotel," said Kaoru.

When they got back they found Ageha and Hayao there with the kids.

"Well, what happened?" said Ageha as she jumped up and ran over to them.

"We, don't know yet," said Kaoru.

"Well what was that explosion at the docks? Where's Hikaru?" said Ageha.

"Yeah, where's Dada Hika?" said Ichiko running up to them as well.

"We, we really don't know at this point," said Haruhi.

"What, what do you mean you don't know?" said Ichiko.

"Honey, I…," said Haruhi.

"Hayao can you bring the kids back up to the room?" asked Kaoru.

"Of course," said Hayao, holding Sai and taking Kaito's hand, "Let's go Miss Ichiko."

"No, no, no I should get to stay I'm a big girl!" shouted Ichiko.

"Ichiko I know you're a big girl. Which is why I need to help look after your brother and sister with Hayao for right now all right?" said Haruhi, "Can you do that for me?" She gave her a real desperate look.

"Okay," said Ichiko. She turned and walked towards the elevator with Hayao and the other children.

"So what happened?" asked Ageha. Kaoru and Haruhi both looked at each other sadly.

"The boat Hikaru was suppose to be on for the fashion show, it, somehow it blew up!" said Kaoru.

"What?" said Ageha, "Well was he on it?"

"We think so!" said Haruhi covering her eyes as she covered her face.

"Oh god, oh god!" said Ageha clenching her chest! "Well maybe he made it off!"

"We can only hope," said Kaoru softly.

The three all sat in the lobby holding hands waiting for something. Then finally after what felt like an eternity, they saw the fire chief walked in to the hotel.

"Did you find anything?" asked Kaoru running up to him.

"I'm afraid not, the boat was completely destroyed and we couldn't find anything or anyone on it," said the chief with a somber face.

"You didn't find anyone?" asked Ageha.

"Well then couldn't there be a chance he got off in time or fell into the water?" asked Haruhi.

"We've called in a search and rescue team for just such a case, but I got to tell you, if he did fall into the water there's a good chance he still wouldn't have made it. The water's pretty rough and cold," said fire chief.

"Well what caused the explosion in the first place?" shouted Haruhi.

"We're thinking that something went wrong with some of the fireworks that were on the boat," said the fire chief.

"There were fireworks on the boat?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah for the grand finale, all the boats were supposed to have fire crackers," said Kaoru sadly, "But the guy in charge assured me that everything was fine. How did they cause the explosion?"

"We're looking into it," said the chief.

"You're still going to check the water for him right?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes but like I said the chances are pretty slim," said the chief.

"Oh god!" said Haruhi.

"Ma'am why don't you go up to your room and calm down?" suggested the chief.

"Yeah Ageha, why don't you take Haruhi up to her room?" said Kaoru.

"Sure," said Ageha.

"What about you Kaoru?" asked Haruhi.

"I'll stay here in case there's any word on Hikaru," said Kaoru.

"Okay," said Haruhi as she and Ageha got into the elevator. Both girls held each other close as they rode.

"Do you really think Hikaru's all right?" asked Ageha.

"I pray he is," said Haruhi as she came to her room. As she walked in, she saw Hayao busy distracting the children by playing with them.

"Do you think they're going to be okay?" asked Ageha.

"I, I don't know, especially Ichiko. I don't know what's going to happen with them," said Haruhi as she watched her kids play around with each other.

"Why don't you go lay down? It might help you calm down," suggested Ageha.

"Sure," said Haruhi as she walked over to her bedroom. She laid down on the bed, thinking about Hikaru. "Why Hikaru, why?" she said to herself.

"Momma?"

Haruhi sat up and saw Ichiko walking into her room and climb onto the bed, "Dada Hika isn't dead is he?"

"No, no, we don't know that yet," said Haruhi.

"But could he be?" asked Ichiko. Haruhi buried her face in her hands again as the tears returned.

"I'm sorry honey," she said. She could feel her daughter's arms come around her waist. Haruhi was quick to throw her arms around her as well.

"Momma, why do these things keep happing?" asked Ichiko.

"I don't know, but I wish I did!" said Haruhi.

The family stayed in the hotel room for the rest of the day and into the next day, waiting for some news. When they finally got a knock on the door, on the other side was a somber looking fire chief along with another man in uniform.

"Madam, this is the head of the search and rescue team that was looking for your husband," said the chief.

"Did you find anything?" asked Haruhi eagerly.

"I'm afraid not. We didn't find any sign of him. If he had fallen into the water, which is what we're theorizing, then his body was probably pulled out to sea," said the head of search and rescue.

"You mean you can't find him?" asked Haruhi.

Both men nodded. "No, no," said Haruhi, "No, no!"

"We're very sorry Miss," said the chief.

"What's going on out here?" asked Ageha coming out of her room. Kaoru did as well.

"Did you find anything?" he asked eagerly.

"No, it' like I was telling your sister-in-law we're thinking your brother's body got pulled out to sea and there's probably no way to find it," said the chief.

"No!" shouted Ageha.

"Oh my god!" said Kaoru.

"Are you sure there's no way to at least find the body?" asked Haruhi, "Is there anything else you can do? There's got to be something more!"

"If there is we'll let you know. In the mean time I think it might be best if you just go ahead and take your children home," said the chief.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Go ahead and take your family home. It might help if they're in a familiar setting," said the chief.

"That doesn't sound right," said Haruhi, "Shouldn't I stay around in case you find something?"

"I can assure you there's nothing more you can do here madam. I really think its best you just take her kids home," said the chief.

"But I…," said Haruhi.

"Sir," said the chief turning to Kaoru, "Your sister-in-law is obviously hysterical, so I'm going to talk to you. I really think its best she takes her kids home. If we need to talk to her we can contact her."

"Are you really sure it's okay for Haruhi to go home?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes I am," said the chief.

"Is it all right if I stay in case you find something?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes that's fine. I'm only suggesting she take the kids because it's probably for the best for them for right now," said the chief.

"You'll tell me if something comes up right Kaoru?" asked Haruhi.

"Right," said Kaoru.

"All right then," said Haruhi. She turned and walked back into her hotel room. Hayao walked up to her.

"Well?" he asked.

"They said I should take the kids home, so I guess I'm going to have to," said Haruhi.

"All right, I'll help them get packed," said Hayao.

"Momma?" asked Ichiko walking up to her.

"Honey you should get packed, we're going home," said Haruhi.

"So is Dada Hika dead then?" asked Ichiko as big tears started coming down her face.

"I, I think so," said Haruhi as she knelt down and held her daughter tight.

"Momma why do my daddies keep dying?" Ichiko asked as tears streamed down her face.

Haruhi, for once, didn't know how to respond.


	42. Chapter 42

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Not even Sai seemed to say or make nay noise during the flight. Haruhi held her in her lap the whole time gently stroking her daughter's head. She glanced over at her other two children. Both sat in the seats closest to the window just staring out of it, not saying anything. Then she looked over to Ageha who was sitting by herself staring off into space. As she watched the young woman, Haruhi couldn't help but wonder what Kaoru was doing at that very moment still in Italy waiting to hear some kind of news about Hikaru, if there was any.

When the plane landed and the family finally got out to the airport, they found Mr. Hitachiin there waiting for them.

"Dad!" said Ageha running to him and hugging him tight, "Oh Dad, Dad, I can't believe it!"

Her father held her tight. "It's okay honey," he said. Then he looked up at Haruhi. "How are you doing dear?"

Haruhi shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "Where's your wife?"

"She went to Italy to see if there was anything new news about the accident," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"Have you heard anything new yet?" asked Haruhi.

"Not that I know of," said Mr. Hitachiin. "Why don't we all go home and wait for something?"

"Okay," said Haruhi.

No one said anything on the ride home either, not even Sai. When the family got back to the house, Yuu and Tadao were waiting for them at the door.

"How are you doing Mistress?" asked Yuu.

"I don't know yet," said Haruhi.

"Miss Ichiko would you like some cake?" asked Yuu.

"No," said Ichiko.

"Are you sure honey?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Ichiko before walking to her room.

"I, I don't think I've ever seen her turn down a cake before," said Yuu.

"It's nothing personal Yuu," said Haruhi. "I'm going to go put Sai in her room and then I'm going to mine. I don't want any calls unless it's from Hikaru's family, my father, Tamaki Suoh or Kyoya Ohtori, is that all right?"

"Of course madam," said Tadao, "We shall see to your bags."

"Thank you," said Haruhi, "Kaito what would you like to do?"

"I want to go to my room," said Kaito sad.

"Okay let's go," said Haruhi taking his hand and walking with him down the hallway. She gave her son a kiss on the forehead before letting him into the room.

When she came and put Sai into her crib she noticed a picture of her with Hikaru on the end table next to it. Haruhi lowered her head sad before looking back at Sai. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you have to suffer now too! It's not fair that you all have to keep losing fathers at such a young age. I am so sorry," said Haruhi kissing her daughter on the forehead.

* * *

><p>Kaoru sat in his hotel room. He could watch the clean up on the docks continue. He kept hoping and praying that at some point they'd find something about Hikaru, but so far nothing. He walked away from the mirror and as he did he happened to see himself in the mirror. His own image that was just the same as his brother.<p>

"I remembered there were times people use to joke that us looking at each was like looking at each in the mirror. We hated that! We knew we were different from each other, but no one ever did. We did have some fun with that. Do you remember that time we pretended to fight and dyed our hair so people would be able to 'tell' us apart? They still couldn't tell when we switch colors, except for Haruhi of course. I remember when I set you two up on that date. Deep down I think you wanted to go with her because even then you loved her. Oh god, why, why did you have to leave her and me? Why Hikaru why?" Kaoru shouted at himself in the mirror.

Just then there was a knock at his door. He quickly ran and opened it hoping it was someone with news about Hikaru. Instead it was his mother.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" asked Kaoru.

"I came to see about the accident of course!" said his mom walking into the room "Is there anything new?"

"No," said Kaoru.

"Oh god, my poor boy," said Mrs. Hitachiin. She looked out the window at the clean up. "How could my precious son just be gone? You know what I'm going to do?"

"What?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm going to go talk to that stupid fire chief!" said Mrs. Hitachiin storming out of the room.

"Mom, it's won't do you any good. I've been talking to him non-stop since the accident," said Kaoru walking after her.

"Well obviously you haven't been trying hard enough!" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

* * *

><p>Soon they arrived at the fire station.<p>

"Ma'am it's like I've been telling your son and daughter-in-law, your son is gone. You should just accept it and move on," said the chief.

"But there has to be more you can do about this! More equipment you can get to look. Just name your price. Money's not an issue," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Money isn't but time is. Time other people may need our help," said the chief. Mrs. Hitachiin glared at him.

"I'm curious," she said, "Just how long did you look for my son?"

"Long enough to know he's gone and he's never coming back, now please leave!" said the chief showing her and Kaoru to the door.

"I told you Mom," said Kaoru. His mother groaned.

"Well now what do we do?" she asked.

"I guess we just go home and plan the funeral," said Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Mrs. Hitachiin. Kaoru could see her trembling. He gave her a hug.

"This is so hard to have to burry my own son!" she said.

"You think this is easy for me?" asked Kaoru. "I've might as well have lost a whole chunk of my soul."

* * *

><p>"Ichiko, Kaito, time to go," Haruhi called outside to her two older kids. She didn't get a response.<p>

"Kids, come on," she called out as she walked out to the garden. She found her kids at the pond throwing flowers in.

"Kids, come on, let's go," said Haruhi.

"We don't want to go," said Ichiko.

"Yeah," said Kaito.

"I bet, but we still have to," said Haruhi.

"But Momma," said Ichiko.

"Sweetheart, please be a big girl and come along without a fuss," said Haruhi.

"Otay," said Ichiko.

"Kaito you too," said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Kaito as he came and walked over to his mother.

"I know this is hard kids, but this is going to be okay," Haruhi tried to assure them as they drove.

* * *

><p>During the funeral Haruhi couldn't help but feel the need to sit as far away from Kaoru as possible. She knew he wasn't Hikaru, but it was kind of hard to look at him during the funeral. When she got up to say her piece, she literally turned her head away from him as she walked up.<p>

"Hikaru was, to say the least, a devil at times. He was rowdy, rude, stubborn, and childish. It was amazing he could have been so well tolerated. But he was well liked by the people around him, including me. I may have started out as simply finding him annoying, but I did grow to love him. That's what makes this even harder that now I have to say good-bye to him! I love him and I always will! I hope he's in a better place!"

"That was real nicely said dear," said her father as she came back and sat down with her family. Haruhi nodded, but didn't say anything during the rest of the funeral.

When she got back to the house, she didn't even talk to anyone. Instead she walked to out to her garden to be alone. She wasn't sure how long she was out there when she heard someone coming out to her.

"Hi Haruhi," said Kaoru as he sat down next to her.

"Hi Kaoru," said Haruhi looking away.

"That was a real sweet thing you said about Hikaru. I'm sure he would have laughed about it," said Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Haruhi still not able to look at Kaoru.

"I'm leaving Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"You're going home?" asked Haruhi.

"No, not exactly, I'm leaving Japan for a while, just to help get my life back into perspective without Hikaru," said Kaoru.

"Well where are you going?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't really know," said Kaoru, "I know my first spot is France to see the boss. Can you believe he didn't make it again?"

"Yeah, he's an idiot," said Haruhi, "Well, say hi to him when you get there."

"I will," said Kaoru, "And if you need me for anything, don't hesitate to call all right?"

"All right," said Haruhi, "Good luck Kaoru."

"Good luck Haruhi," said Kaoru as he got up and walked to the house.

* * *

><p>"Oh Kaoru there you are," said Kyoya as he came back in.<p>

"Hi Kyoya," said Kaoru.

"How are you doing?" asked Kyoya.

"Fine I guess," said Kaoru, "As I was telling Haruhi, I'm leaving for a while. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Well you have to do what you have to do. Good luck Kaoru," said Kyoya.

"Thanks Kyoya. Keep a good eye on Haruhi," said Kaoru before walking off.

"I will," said Kyoya watching his friend walk away.

"Did I hear correctly that Kaoru Hitachiin is leaving?" asked his father walking up to Kyoya.

"Yes," said Kyoya, "To help cope with his brother's loss."

"I see," said Mr. Ohtori, "By the way where's your friend Tamaki Suoh?"

"Still in France. He couldn't make it," said Kyoya.

"Is he coming back anytime soon?" asked Mr. Ohtori.

"Not that I know of," said Kyoya.

"Good," said his father.

"Why is that good?" asked Kyoya.

"Because now you are the only one left for the poor Fujioka widow," said his father smiling.

Kyoya sighed. "Father, I really don't think-" Kyoya started but was interrupted.

"I don't care about what you think. I care about you marrying that Fujioka woman into our family! That is all I care about and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that happens!"


	43. Chapter 43

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"What are you talking about Yoshio?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin walking up to the pair.

"I was merely discussing with my son what's to become of that poor woman having lost three husbands at such a young age," said Mr. Ohtori.

Mrs. Hitachiin glared at him. "Uh-huh," she said, "Well I can tell you one thing she probably won't want to re-marry anytime soon!"

"How do you know that?" asked Mr. Ohtori.

"She was with two pretty wonderful gentlemen that she lost. Then she was with my son, a really great man whom she lost as well. Who could possible want re-marry after that?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Someone's a little full of herself," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Oh like you have any room to talk!" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yes well anyway, sorry about your loss, excuse me," said Mr. Ohtori walking off.

Mrs. Hitachiin glared as the man walked off. Then she looked up at Kyoya. "I know you to be a good man for the most part but we forwarned, you better not try anything funny with Haruhi understood?" she said pointing her finger in his face.

"Yes of course Madam," said Kyoya.

"Good," said Mrs. Hitachiin before walking away.

Kyoya watched her walk off. He knew she was more or less a kind hearted woman, but he was also wise enough to know you don't want to make the woman mad! Just then he saw Haruhi walking back into the house. "Hello Haruhi," he said.

"Oh, hello Kyoya, how are you?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm fine for the most part. But the real question is how are you doing?" asked Kyoya.

Haruhi sighed. "I fell like I'm an empty shell now, like there's nothing in me anymore," she said.

"Oh don't talk like that," said Kyoya, "You still have your three children and to an extent you still have your friends, even if one is gone in France."

"Actually it's two," said Haruhi.

"Hmm?" said Kyoya.

"Didn't Kaoru tell you? He's leaving Japan for a while to sort of put his life back into perspective with Hikaru gone and his first stop he said was going to be France to see Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"Oh that's right," said Kyoya.

"Which I guess means that Kyoya is the only one here for you now right Ms. Haruhi?" said Kyoya's father walking back up to her and Kyoya.

"Uh what does that mean?" asked Haruhi.

"Well I would think that if you need a real shoulder to lean on the only one you have to turn to is Kyoya of course," said Mr. Ohtori.

"I guess," said Haruhi, "I mean I still have my dad, Tadao, Yuu and Hayao too."

"Your chauffer is staying with you?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah I told him he didn't have to but he insisted. He said he felt it was his obligation to stay with me because he knew Hikaru would have wanted him to help out if I needed it," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, in either case, he's still just a servant," said Mr. Ohtori.

"So?" said Haruhi, "He's a nice person who's nothing but nice to me and the kids. So are Yuu and Tadao."

"Yes but they don't have the same kind of history as you and Kyoya do," said Mr. Ohtori.

"I guess not," said Haruhi.

"Plus don't forget that Kyoya also has a minor in psychology and is more then capable of listening to you and your problems," said Mr. Ohtori, "The children as well."

"I guess," said Haruhi.

"Your son may know a thing or two about those things, but I don't think Haruhi needs a psychologist at the moment," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Oh nonsense, three husbands dead, who doesn't need a psychologist over something like that?" asked Mr. Ohtori.

"Well maybe if wouldn't hurt to talk to someone. Ichiko too, it might do her some good to talk to someone as well," said Haruhi.

"There you see," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Well if you feel that way, our family does have psychologist the two of you can talk to as well," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yes but we have some of the best on staff for her and the child to talk to," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Well, we'll see all right?" said Haruhi.

"Yes we'll see, let the woman make up her mind on her own," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Well Ms. Haruhi," said Mr. Ohtori, "If you decide you want to talk to someone here's our card." He handed her a card.

"Thank you sir," said Haruhi.

"Or cut out the middle man and just talk to Kyoya," said Mr. Ohtori.

"I guess," said Haruhi.

"That's true Haruhi if you want to talk I'll be here if you want me to be," said Kyoya.

"Thanks I appreciate it," said Haruhi.

"Miss Haruhi," said Yuu walking up to them, "Sai is up from her nap."

"Oh thanks, I'll go get her," said Haruhi, thankful for the excuse to get away from everyone. She probably couldn't prove it but, it almost felt like Mrs. Hitachiin and Mr. Ohtori were fighting over her.

"You know I hope you won't take this wrong way or anything Yoshio, but why don't you just back off away from Haruhi!" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Excuse me?" said Mr. Ohtori, "I was merely trying to help the young woman."

"By referring her to your son as a psychologist?" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yes, though I do have some major skills in psychology, I'm sure there are others she and Ichiko can both talk to," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya, we both know you're the one that Haruhi should be with at the moment!" said Mr. Ohtori.

"Is that just for a psychiatrist?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Well I'm no expert on the thing, but I think one could say my son and her would be a better match," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Excuse me?" said Haruhi walking back into the room with Sai in her arms, "Is that what this is all about?"

"No Haruhi, I was merely speculating," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi, "Well I hope you won't take this the wrong way or anything but I'm pretty much through with men all together!"

"What?" said the other three.

"I, I just don't know if I'll ever want to be with another man again after all of this," said Haruhi, "I'm tried of losing husbands. I don't know if I want to be with anyone ever again after all go this. A person can only take so much."

"That's understandable," said Kyoya.

"Very," said Mrs. Hitachiin throwing her arm around Haruhi. She smirked up at Mr. Ohtori.

"Are you really sure about that Miss Haruhi?" asked Mr. Ohtori.

"Mrs. Hitachiin if you don't mind!" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

Mr. Ohtori cleared his throat. "Are you really sure you just want to up and be alone like this with three children?" he asked.

"Yes," said Haruhi, "I'm sure I can handle it, and it's not like I'll be completely alone. Like I said before I still have Tadao, Yuu and Hayao to help me out."

"There you see," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "Now why don't you go home and leave the poor woman Alone!" She started shoving the man to the door. Kyoya was about to turn and follow until he heard Haruhi call out to him, "Kyoya?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"It really isn't any personal, I just really feel its best I stay on my own for the time being," she said. Kyoya nodded.

"I understand fully," he said, "And I know you can handle it on your own. Just remember that if you do need me I am here for you and not just as a psychiatrist but as a friend."

"Thank you Kyoya," said Haruhi. She watched her friend walk away before looking down at her daughter.

"We can handle it on our own right?" she said lifting her daughter up over her head.

"What's that Momma?" asked Ichiko running into the room followed by Kaito.

"I was just telling your sister here how I think we're going to just handle things on my own for a while. I don't think we'll need another man in our lives for a while. What do you say?" asked Haruhi.

Ichiko and Kaito both nodded their heads. "I think we're going to be just fine too Momma," said Ichiko.

"Yeah," said Kaito. Haruhi smiled at her two kids.

'Hikaru, Takashi, Mitsukuni, I love all three of you and appreciate the time I had with you. I hope you can understand why I don't want to do this anymore. It's nothing about not being happy; I just need to know I can be happy on my own. I love all three of you, and I hope you're getting along all right with Mom up there,' she thought.

* * *

><p>Yoshio Ohtori stood outside the house mad, waiting for Kyoya to join him.<p>

He looked around and saw he was alone. So he quickly took out his phone.

"**Yes Mr. Ohtori?"**

"How's your new tenant doing?"

"**He's doing just fine."**

"Excellent and the other two?"

"**Oh they're still doing fine. The medication is still working great."**

"Marvelous,"

"**So how are things looking on your own end?"**

"Unfortunately not so good, I'm half way tempted to have you let the three of them go just to shake things up, but we shall see. You just make sure you're still taking care of them."

"**Of course sir."**

"Who are you talking to?"

Mr. Ohtori turned around to see Mrs. Hitachiin standing behind him with her hands on her hips.

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations," he said.

"You know it's also rude to keep secrets from other people as well," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Well good thing I'm not keeping any," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Oh really?" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yes really," said Mr. Ohtori, "I know you to be a smart woman, so I really think it'd be in your best interest not to look further into this."

"Hmm, well maybe I disagree with you," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Well then, you'll be the one that'll have to suffer for it," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Ready to go Father?" said Kyoya walking out of the house, "Good-bye Mrs. Hitachiin, sorry again about your loss. Hikaru was a good friend."

"Yes thank you," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yes let's get going," said Mr. Ohtori.

Mrs. Hitachiin glared at them as they walked away. "I know he's up to something and it has something to do with Haruhi! I'm going to find out what it is I promise you Hikaru!" she said.

Yoshio smirked as he followed his son. "We shall see. We shall see."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok we are so sorry to have to do this to you guys but this is going to be the last chapter of part 1. Yes There will be a sequel. A part 2. It's just that this is longer than we thought it would be so we're gonna make it into a 2 parter. <strong>


	44. Chapter 44

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTERFan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sexscenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of thepetition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-netPlease remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so thatwe know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough peopleparticipate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know ifyou're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we ifwe're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

If you don't want to see this story or other stories you love on this site go away then please join this movement on June 23rd

Sincerely DarkTracy AKA Tracey4t& The Goddess of Darkness


End file.
